Heart
by Brendon J
Summary: Bella se mordió el labio. No quería que ese chico tan guapo se tomara las molestias de comprarle un móvil nuevo, pero él se lo había roto, ¿no? Lo miró de nuevo y vio que empezaba a respirar fuertemente de nuevo. ¿Qué le pasaba?
1. Chapter 1

**CAPÍTULO 1**

-¡Isabella Marie Swan, levántate ahora mismo!

El grito de Reneé la hizo dar tal brinco que casi se da contra el techo de gotelé. Miró el despertador al lado de su cama nada más recomponerse y observó la hora: las siete y media. ¡Quedaba una hora para que el vuelo de Phoenix a Seattle se fuera y ella seguía tan tranquila durmiendo! Se levantó como pudo dándole patadas a las sábanas. Cuando lo hubo conseguido se quitó el pijama mientras se paseaba por la habitación buscando su ropa de calle.

La puerta de su habitación se abrió y pasó su madre por ella.

-Mira que no programar bien el despertador – le reprochó Reneé -. Vamos, Phil y yo te esperamos en el coche. – Y con esto cogió la maleta ya hecha de Bella y salió de la habitación.

Bella hizo una mueca de disgusto cuando su madre desapareció por la puerta. Cogió una camiseta que había encima del escritorio y unos pantalones tirados por el suelo. Todo estaba hecho un desastre…

Bella suspiró.

Hoy volvería a Forks, Washington, con su padre, Charlie Swan, jefe de policía del pueblo. No le hacía gracia volver al lugar más apartado, deprimente y lluvioso del planeta pero no había remedio. Reneé y Phil se marchaban a Florida por el equipo de béisbol de él y Bella tenía que irse con su padre por órdenes de Reneé.

Bella se agachó para coger sus zapatos y soltó un nuevo suspiro. Forks…A partir de ahora tendría que acostumbrarse al clima frío y lluvioso de ese pueblucho; ahora que se había acostumbrado al bochorno de Phoenix…

Se peinó mientras se miraba al espejo. Miraba su piel blanca como la nieve. Nadie se va a creer que vengo de Arizona, pensó con ironía. Cogió su equipaje de mano para el avión y salió de la casa. En el coche, Reneé y su nuevo marido ya la esperaban dentro. Bella entró en el asiento trasero sin decir nada.

Adiós, Phoenix…

* * *

Llegó un poco tarde a Seattle.

Bajó del avión y fue directamente a recoger el equipaje. Al final el vuelo se retrasó por no se qué tonterías y tuvieron que dejar el avión en tierra por una media hora. Llegó a la cinta del equipaje y esperó. Tardaron diez minutos en poner las maletas en la cinta para que la gente pudiera recoger la suya y Bella ya estaba desesperada. Mientras esperaba recibió una llamada de Charlie que le preguntaba dónde estaba y que no la veía. Bella tranquilizó a Charlie. De verdad su padre a veces pierde los nervios fácilmente…

Al ver su maleta salir va casi corriendo a por ella. ¡Por fin! Quería salir de allí, llegar a Forks y no salir de casa de Charlie en lo que quedaba de día. Dio media vuelta y fue con paso rápido hacia la salida del aeropuerto. Recibió esta vez un mensaje de Charlie ya desesperado y sonrió al leerlo. Comenzó a contestarle.

Iba tan despistada tecleando con el móvil que no se dio cuenta de que una persona venía de frente a toda prisa. Chocaron. Y fuerte. El móvil de Bella cayó al suelo con un ruido seco y la batería se salió del aparato. La maleta se le cayó también al suelo de la impresión al chocar. Maldijo internamente al ver su móvil en el suelo y levantó la mirada para ver al agresor de su querido móvil. Y lo que vio la dejó petrificada.

Unos intensos ojos verde esmeralda la veían con ansiedad. Observó su rostro. Tenía el pelo de un extraño color cobrizo, nariz recta, mandibula cuadrada y varonil y unos labios finos…y parecían suaves al tacto.

Bella arqueó una ceja al observarle más detenidamente. Aquel tipo parecía que se había recorrido los cincuenta Estados del país corriendo hasta llegar aquí por como jadeaba y sudaba a mares.

El chico se llevó la mano al pecho y cerró los ojos. Soltó un gran, pero gran suspiro y recobró la compostura. Cuando vio el móvil de la chica tirado en el suelo, en su boca se formo una perfecta "O".

-Lo siento mucho, no te vi – dijo mientras se agachaba para coger el móvil.

-No importa. Yo tampoco miraba por dónde iba – dijo Bella, avergonzada. Cogió su maleta también tirada en el suelo y vio como el chico estiraba el brazo para darle su móvil -. Gracias.

-Me parece que se ha roto.

-¿Qué?

Puso la batería en el móvil y le dio al botón de encender. Nada. Pantalla en negro. Empezó a darle a todos los botones. Nada. Seguía igual. Se llevó una mano a la cabeza y estuvo a punto de tirar el móvil al suelo otra vez.

-Maldita sea…

-Perdona, es culpa mía – se disculpó de nuevo el chico de ojos verdes -. Oye…te puedo comprar otro.

-¿Qué dices? Este móvil es muy caro y no…

-Puedo pagarlo – le interrumpió -. De verdad.

-Además, ¿por qué le ibas a comprar un móvil nuevo a alguien que no conoces? Todo el mundo se choca con alguien, le rompe algo a la otra persona y se va tan feliz por el camino que le toca y tú…

-No te hagas la difícil.

Bella se mordió el labio. No quería que ese chico tan guapo se tomara las molestias de comprarle un móvil nuevo, pero él se lo había roto, ¿no? Lo miró de nuevo y vio que empezaba a respirar fuertemente de nuevo. ¿Qué le pasaba?

-¿Estás bien?

El hombre dio un respingo.

-Sí, no te preocupes.

-Pero si estás jadeando y sudando…

-Te he dicho que estoy bien – le contestó con voz dura. Bella abrió los ojos con sorpresa y luego él al darse cuenta.

-¿Dónde vives? – le preguntó él a Bella cambiando el tema.

-En Forks.

-Bien. ¿Y tu nombre?

-Isabella Swan. Aunque prefiero Bella.

-¿Eres hija del jefe Swan?

Vaya, todos le van a conocer como la hija del jefe de policía Swan…

-Sí, soy su hija. ¿A qué viene esto?

-Tendré que llevarte el móvil como disculpa, ¿no? – sonrió mientras se agachaba para coger su maleta. También estaba en el suelo, vaya -. Por cierto, me llamo Edward Cullen.

Edward Cullen, no lo iba a olvidar…

* * *

**Bien, antes que nada...ésta es mi primera historia, la he soñado y he pensado sacarla como libro pero aún estoy indeciso...xD**

**Voy a ir escribiéndola con los personajes de Crepúsculo porque no se me ocurren a otros para esta historia. Les pido que no sean duros/as (por si aparecen chicos también xD) que solo soy un pobre escritor que intenta hacer algo en la vida. También les doy las gracias a mis ayudantes que me están apoyando en esto.**

**Nos veremos en el próximo capítulo si llega a publicarse.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPÍTULO 2**

Bien, ya estaba todo emparejado y guardado...

Bella se tiró de espaldas en la cama con los brazos extendidos y se quedó observando el techo. Después de dos horas sin parar, yendo de un lado a otro por la casa de Charlie, por fin todo estaba colocado donde tenía que estar. Pero aún faltaba una cosa por dejar…

Su móvil.

Su preciado móvil, ese que tanto dinero le costó y ahora estaba muerto por culpa de aquel chico llamado… ¿Edmund? ¿Edgard? Ya no se acordaba. Y eso que no lo iba a olvidar…Sólo esperaba que él tampoco se olvidara de que tenía que entregarle un nuevo móvil; aunque aún parecía extraño que aquel chico quisiera comprarme un móvil nuevo por las molestias, sabiendo como está el mundo ahora… Después de aquel incidente salió al encuentro de Charlie que estaba esperándola apoyado sobre el capó de su coche de policía. Le explicó sobre su accidente con ese extraño chico y su padre hizo un gesto de desaprobación. Sin decir ni una palabra más se subieron al vehículo y fueron rumbo a Forks. Y Charlie iba incómodo en el coche…será porque él fue quien le compró el móvil por Navidad y estaba disgustado.

Alguien tocó la puerta de la habitación con suavidad. Bella levantó la cabeza y vio a Charlie.

-¿Has terminado ya? – le preguntó.

-Sí, ya está todo en su sitio – contestó Bella.

-Yo ahora tengo que ir a la comisaria. Hay una emergencia y me necesitan urgentemente – informó su padre y luego se aclaró la garganta -. No tardaré mucho.

Bella asintió.

-¿No piensas salir a ningún sitio?

-¿Dónde quieres que vaya, papá? – Charlie se encogió de hombros -. Además, tengo que esperar a que me devuelvan mi móvil – hizo énfasis en las dos últimas palabras. Charlie frunció el ceño.

-¿Seguro que ese chico…? No me fío. Me preocupa más que venga ese y haga algo malo que la emergencia a la que voy a ir ahora.

-¿Quién ha dicho que vaya a venir? Espero que me lo envíe por correo.

Charlie frunció más el ceño.

-Bueno… - y se fue.

¿Se habría enfadado? No esperaba que aquel chico de pelo cobrizo se plantara delante de la puerta de su, ahora, nueva casa con su móvil, ¿o sí?

Bella no tenía nada que hacer ahora así que, para matar el tiempo, cogió su desgastado libro de Cumbres Borrascosas, el cual ya había leído mil veces y se lo sabía de memoria. Pero de todas formas seguía apasionándole cada vez que lo leía. Era algo fascinante. A veces se saltaba algunas páginas y se iba a las más interesantes, las que más le gustaban.

Estaba tan perdida leyendo ya la mitad del libro que no escuchó los sonidos del timbre de la entrada. Cuando sonó el quinto timbrazo levantó la vista del viejo libro y chasqueó la lengua. ¿Quién será el imbécil que le ha interrumpido? Dejó el libro a un lado de la cama y bajo velozmente las escaleras. Cuanto antes termine, mejor.

Abrió la puerta casi arrancándola del marco y se quedó en shock por segunda vez en un día. Otra vez aquel chico… ¿Edmund, no? No, ese nombre seguro que no era pero… ¿Qué hacía delante de su puerta?

-Tú… - dijo Bella con un hilo de voz.

-Hola, Bella – saludó él con una media sonrisa. Bella se derritió ahí en medio.

-Pero, pero si tú… ¿qué haces aquí?

-Traerte un móvil nuevo. Te dije que te compraría uno nuevo y he cumplido mi promesa.

Bella parpadeó.

-¿Has venido desde Seattle hasta aquí? – preguntó.

-Sí. En Seattle compré el móvil y luego vine hasta aquí, a mi casa. - ¿Vivía aquí? ¿En Forks? Que fuerte. Luego, se dio cuenta de que Edward (¡Oh! Ya se acordó del nombre) llevaba una bolsa de una tienda de móviles en la mano. Dios, de verdad que lo ha comprado…

-Así que vives aquí – dijo Bella. Obvio, lo acaba de decir.

-Sí, me acabo de mudar por cosas personales – la cara de Edward se volvió inexpresiva por unos momentos. Extendió la bolsa hacia Bella y cambió su cara por la que tenía antes, como si no hubiera pasado nada.

-Entiendo – susurró Bella mientras cogía aquella bolsa. Luego miró a Edward -. ¿Quieres pasar?

-No – contestó Edward rápidamente -. Me gustaría quedarme pero no. Tengo que irme ya, tengo que hacer muchas cosas y me necesitan.

-Oh, bueno… - dijo Bella un poco decepcionada. Él sonrió.

-Espero que te guste el nuevo móvil. El código, el número y todo lo demás está dentro de la caja – se despidió de ella con un guiño y se fue caminando tranquilamente hasta un lujoso Volvo plateado. Bella silbó impresionada; de verdad que debía de tener mucho dinero…

No se movió de su sitio hasta que el coche desapareció de la calle a toda velocidad. Vale, estaba impresionada pero en su cabeza rondaba un pensamiento de que había algo extraño en él. Se encogió de hombros y entro de nuevo en casa. Miró la bolsa con un poco de miedo, como si fuera una bomba. Fue al salón y se sentó en el sofá. Abrió la bolsa y sacó la caja de un color negro intenso con el dibujo del móvil… ¡Flipa! ¡Si es un iPhone! Ese móvil acaba de salir a la venta y ya lo tenía entre sus manos. Seguro que a Edward le había costado la vida comprarlo. Volvió a meter la mano en la bolsa por si encontraba el ticket del precio. No encontró nada. Lo habría guardado para él por si se moría al mirarlo. De todas formas ya estaba muerta literalmente. ¡Un iPhone, maldita sea! Un móvil el doble de caro, o triple, que el suyo.

Abrió la caja negra con miedo y vio aquel carísimo móvil del mismo color también. Lo cogió como si fuera una figura de porcelana y le dio vueltas entre sus manos. Increíble. Buscó las instrucciones en la caja y las leyó detenidamente para ver como se encendía. Cuando ya supo cómo iba, lo encendió y empezó a toquetearlo por todos lados. Se le hacía raro tener un móvil táctil y que, encima, pillaba Internet.

Y ahora le tocaba agregar a los contactos de su antiguo móvil. Si se acordaba, claro.

* * *

Charlie llegó a casa cuando tocaron las diez de la noche. Tenía unas ganas impresionantes de tomar una suculenta cena y esperaba que Bella lo hubiera hecho porque, de verdad, le salían las comidas muy bien, pero cuando pasó por la cocina no vio nada de comida. Tampoco encontraba a Bella. Pasó por el salón y vio a su hija con un gran aparato negro en sus manos y no dejaba de tocarlo. Charlie se acercó a ella y observó aquel cacharro.

-¿Y eso? – preguntó Charlie.

-Mi nuevo móvil – contestó Bella sin apartar la mirada del cacharro.

-No se parece en nada al que te compré.

-Ya, pero este de verdad que es mucho mejor.

-¿Te lo ha traído ese chico?

-Sí, vino aquí y me trajo este móvil demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

-Seguro que es una bomba.

Bella levantó el rostro para mirar a Charlie. Arqueó una ceja y luego soltó una risotada. Su padre frunció el ceño, ofendido.

-Papá, ¿cómo se te ocurren esas cosas? – dijo Bella entre risas.

-Bella, no bromeo…y encima vino hasta aquí, ¿no?

-Vive aquí, papá.

-¿En serio? ¿Cómo se llama?

-Edward…Cullen, creo que era así.

Charlie se quedó tan inmóvil que se le podría confundir con una estatua. ¿Qué? ¿Qué había dicho?

-¿De verdad era Edward Cullen? – preguntó Charlie.

-Sí, me lo dijo cuando chocamos en el aeropuerto. ¿Pasa algo?

-Ese chico… - contestó él con cara de estar entristeciéndose.

-¿Qué?

Charlie negó con la cabeza.

-No es nada. Anda, voy a hacerme la cena. – Salió del salón para dejar su cinturón con la pistolera en el perchero del rellano y se fue hacia la cocina, dejando a Bella sola. Y ésta se empezó a hacer líos mentales mientras miraba distraídamente su nuevo y lujoso móvil. ¿Y esa cara que había puesto Charlie de repente? ¿Qué pasaba con ese chico? ¿Era malo, bueno o qué? ¡Agh! Menudo cacao mental. Seguro que ahora no dormiría en toda la noche y mañana empezaría a ir al instituto.

De pronto, se levantó de un salto al darse cuenta de que Charlie iba a hacer la cena. ¡No! Iba a explotar la casa si lo hacía. Eso le decía siempre Charlie por teléfono cuando hablaban y tenían que venir sus amigos de La Push, Billy Black y Harry Clearwater, con comida especial hecha por éste último.

-¡Espera, papá! Ya lo hago yo.

* * *

**Varias personas dicen que hago los capítulos cortos...yo hasta que no avance más la historia no hago los capítulos más largos, es una manía que tengo porque aún no sé si gusta de verdad o no xD**

**Gracias por los reviews, aunque fueron pocos, de verdad me quedé sorprendido xD**

**Yo ahora me voy a echar una siesta como Dios manda porque estoy muerto de sueño.**

**¡Hasta la próxima!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPÍTULO 3**

Las siete de la mañana del día siguiente.

El despertador de Bella resonó como si estuviera muy alarmado y ansioso. Sin abrir los ojos, Bella estiró el brazo para alcanzar el despertador y apagarlo. Tiró algunas cosas por el camino hasta que lo consiguió. Se levantó con pereza, sin ganas de nada.

Hoy comenzaba el instituto en Forks y a medio semestre; se tendría que poner un poco al día. Tampoco conocía a nadie y era un problema porque se consideraba demasiado tímida y le costaba tener alguna conversación con alguien. Ya vería cómo se las apañaba por allí.

Cuando ya se hubo preparado y vestido bajó a la cocina a desayunar; todavía tenía tiempo. No esperaba encontrarse con Charlie que ya estaría trabajando hace un rato pero no, él todavía estaba allí, en la cocina, sentado, con el pijama puesto y con una taza de humeante café en la mano. Miraba muy concentrado el periódico encima de la mesa sin percatarse de la presencia de Bella.

-Buenos días – saludó Bella.

-Buenos días a ti también – respondió Charlie después de sobresaltarse.

-¿Cómo es que estás aquí? – preguntó Bella con curiosidad.

Charlie dejó su taza de café a un lado y se levantó.

-Bueno, tengo que darte algo antes de que te vayas al instituto.

Bella sintió aún más curiosidad. Su padre le indicó que le siguiera y ella lo hizo. Salieron al portal de la casa y de allí fueron hacia una camioneta roja muy grande y desgastada. Charlie se apoyó sobre aquel vehículo viejo y miró a su hija con tranquilidad y con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Y bien, ¿qué te parece?

-¿Es para mí? – preguntó Bella con asombro, parpadeando varias veces rápidamente. Charlie asintió.

-Se la compré a Billy Black hace un par de días – explicó Charlie dándole palmaditas al coche -. Su hijo, Jacob, construyó el motor desde cero y está en perfecto estado para que vayas y vuelvas al instituto sin problemas.

-Oh, gracias, papá – dijo Bella mientras rodeaba el coche para inspeccionarlo por dentro y por fuera. Esperaba que las palabras de Charlie fueran de verdad porque esa camioneta parecía que no iba a durar mucho.

-Pensé que no te haría ninguna gracia aparecer en el instituto con el coche de policía de tu padre – dijo Charlie con una sonrisa.

Bella soltó una risotada.

-No, me moriría de vergüenza – dijo ella -. Hablando de policía, ¿hoy no trabajas? – Charlie negó con la cabeza.

-Luego – contestó -. Ve a desayunar o se te hará tarde.

Bella hizo caso a su padre y terminó de desayunar. Después de eso subió a su habitación a coger sus cosas y fue hacia su nuevo-viejo coche. Se quedó mirándolo como si se le fueran a caer las cuatro ruedas en cualquier momento y la chapa del coche se estropeara más de lo que ya estaba. Estaba claro que eso no iba a pasar, todavía aguantaría bastante tiempo si Bella no se lo cargaba antes ya que ella era demasiado patosa para todo.

Subió al vehículo y ahora miró la cabina. El asiento no era muy cómodo; estaba un poco duro. El volante también parecía que se iba a caer en cualquier momento si lo girabas aunque fuera solo un poco; el estéreo estaba un poco anticuado y no se le podían meter CD's. De verdad, necesitaba darle unos cuantos retoques en algún mecánico. Luego le preguntaría a Charlie donde llevarlo para mejorarle las cosas un poquito. Cuando Bella arrancó el coche pensó que no le podría ir peor. El sonido que había salido al arrancarlo no era precisamente bueno… Tenía miedo de que a medio camino el coche explotara.

* * *

El raro sonido del coche sonó de nuevo cuando aparcó en el estacionamiento del instituto. Varias personas se detuvieron a mirar para ver de dónde provenía el ruido. Bella, avergonzada a más no poder, salió del auto y se dirigió automáticamente al edificio evitando todas las miradas que la seguían. Una vez dentro empezó a buscar secretaría para que la guiaran en este nuevo sitio para ella. Mientras caminaba la gente le iba mirando con curiosidad, sobre todo los chicos. ¿Qué? ¿Qué estaban mirando? Si era lo que ella pensaba… ¡NO! Ella no se sentía atractiva para nada, solo era un bicho raro insignificante más en este mundo con cabello castaño, ojos chocolate y piel blanca. Caminó aún más rápido para esconderse.

Al final encontró la sala de secretaria y entró zumbando. Sólo encontró un mostrador y una señora regordeta y pelirroja con gafas. Bella miró en derredor para ver la sala. Todo estaba lleno de estandartes, banderas, pósters y papeles de todos los colores. Muy llamativo.

La mujer pelirroja levantó la mirada de unos cuantos papeles que estaba revisando y observó a Bella.

-Tú debes de ser Isabella Swan – dijo la mujer con una cálida sonrisa.

-Bella – corrigió.

-Bella – repitió la mujer -. Yo soy la señora Cope. Tengo unos cuantos papeles para ti: el horario, el mapa del instituto y algunos papeles más que tienes que leer – decía conforme sacaba papeles de debajo del mostrador -. Si tienes algún problema con alguna clase no dudes en venir aquí en preguntar.

-Está bien. Gracias, señora Cope – dijo Bella y salió de secretaría. Miró el mapa del instituto. No era muy grande, seguro que no se perdía. Luego miró el horario. Tenía Historia a primera hora. Genial…Miró de nuevo el mapa para ver dónde estaría el aula donde se daba esa clase. Vale, no estaba muy lejos.

El timbre sonó justo cuando ella entró en la clase de Historia. Todos se giraron automáticamente para mirarla. Dios, era desesperante que todos te miraran con una curiosidad que mataba.

-Buenos días… - dijo un hombre. Bella se giró para mirarle y vio a un hombre ya entrado en sus años, con poco pelo y blanco y un bigote del mismo color. Llevaba unas gafas enormes de pasta negra y vestía con una camisa a cuadros y unos pantalones de franela grises.

-Bella Swan – dijo Bella.

-Bella Swan. Tú debes de ser la nueva – dijo el hombre -. Yo soy el profesor Waldorf y doy Historia. Bien, chicos – añadió mirando a toda la clase -. Ésta chica es nueva en el instituto. Se llama Bella Swan y se va a quedar con nosotros hasta que termine el curso, supongo. – Bella asintió -. Puedes sentarte al lado del señor Edward Cullen, aquel chico que está al final.

¿Eh? ¿Qué? ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Edward Cullen? ¿Dónde? Bella se giró bruscamente y miró a los que había detrás del todo en la clase. Lo vio y se quedó asombrada, con la boca abierta. Y él se encontraba igual, incrédulo. Detrás de él había una chica menuda con el pelo negro, corto y con las puntas mirando cada una hacia un lado; tenía los ojos azules y cara de duende. Miraba a Bella con una amplia sonrisa en sus labios. Bella arqueó una ceja y caminó hasta el sitio donde se encontraba Edward. Mientras caminaba, la chica se inclinó hacia Edward para susurrarle cosas a lo que él asintió aún con cara de incredulidad. La chica sonrió de nuevo.

Bella se sentó al lado de Edward y éste se giró inmediatamente para mirarla bien. Cuando Bella entró por la puerta se le habían quedado las palabras atascadas en la garganta mientras hablaba con su hermana, Alice, que estaba detrás de él. Y Alice no se le había ocurrido otra cosa que matarle a preguntas sobre Bella. Ella sabía sobre el incidente en el aeropuerto, el móvil roto, el nuevo móvil y demás. Se lo había contado todo y Alice no sabía hacer otra cosa que sonreír.

-Hermanito, esto si es una coincidencia de las buenas – le había dicho Alice a Edward mientras Bella se acercaba a ellos -. Y tú creyendo que era más mayor -. Edward asentía de forma mecánica, pasando de su hermana.

-¡Hola, Bella! – gritó Alice nada mas sentarse Bella -. Me alegro mucho de poder conocerte por fin.

Bella se giró hacia Alice. ¿Qué sabía de ella?

-Oh, lo siento – rió la pequeña chica -, Edward me habló de ti.

Ahora Bella se giró hacia Edward. Él solo le mostró una sonrisa tímida sin decir nada.

-¿Qué te pareció el móvil? – preguntó Alice -. La verdad es que Edward quería compensarte, de veras, y toma. Menudo móvil, ¿eh? Le ayudé a elegirlo.

Bella sacudió la cabeza. Esa chica hablaba por los codos.

-Pero eso es mucho dinero… - susurró.

-El dinero no me importa, Bella – dijo Edward, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

Iba a replicar pero el profesor Waldorf interrumpió su conversación empezando a hablar de la Segunda Guerra Mundial y las malísimas consecuencias que tuvo. De verdad que Bella debería ponerse al día si no quería suspender nada mas llegar. Durante la clase ninguno de los tres abrió la boca. Bella y Edward se enviaban miradas aún incrédulas, sin poder creer que estaban otra vez juntos en una misma habitación. Detrás de ellos, Alice sonreía tanto que ya le dolían las mejillas pero no podía evitarlo.

Terminó la clase y a Bella se le pasó muy rápido. Ahora tocaba la siguiente clase…Trigonometría. ¿No podrían ponerle una asignatura mejor? Bella, Alice y Edward fueron a la misma clase ya que coincidían. También estaban juntos en Español y Bella no podía estar más agradecida por estar junto a ellos. Se habían empezado a soltar un poco conforme pasaban las clases y hablaban de vez en cuando.

En clase de Trigonometría, Bella conoció a Jessica y Ángela. Le habían caído muy bien, sobre todo Ángela; esa chica parecía muy simpática. Jessica era más…creída y sólo tenía ojos para Edward, quien pasaba olímpicamente de ella. En Español sólo se encontraba Ángela de aquellas dos y estaba junto a un chico llamado Eric que parecía el típico jefe del club de ajedrez.

Y llegó la hora del almuerzo. Bella, Edward y Alice seguían juntos sin separarse y fueron a sentarse en una mesa al fondo de la cafetería cuando ya hubieron cogido su comida. Mientras comían Alice miraba cada dos minutos de un lado a otro, buscando algo. Edward reía en voz baja y Bella frunció el ceño, confundida.

-Que pena, Alice. Tu Jazzy no está aquí – dijo Edward con una sonrisa burlona. Su hermana cogió un trozo de pan y se lo tiró en toda la cara.

-Cállate, Eddie.

Edward gruñó al oír su nombre. Odiaba que lo llamaran así.

-Te recuerdo que Jasper, Rosalie y Emmett tenían una prueba durante toda la mañana – dijo él entre dientes. Alice se sentó bien en su asiento y miró a Edward.

-Es verdad… - murmuró Alice mientras comía una porción de pizza.

Bella se sentía desplaza de esa conversación que parecía haber terminado. ¿Jasper? ¿Rosalie? ¿Emmett? Serían amigos suyos, por supuesto.

-Bella, cuéntanos: ¿cómo te va el iPhone? – preguntó Alice entusiasmada.

-Está muy bien. Tiene de todo – opinó Bella.

-Espero que ese no se te rompa – dijo Edward -. Eso sería pecado.

-Espero que no, me matarías si se rompiera – dijo Bella y él sonrió. Ella le observó mientras comía. Edward sólo comía verdura mientras que ella y Alice comían pizza, hamburguesa y todo lo que se les antojaba. Debía ser vegetariano, pensó, aunque cuanto más miraba a Edward más se daba cuenta de que ponía cara de darle asco cada vez que tragaba alguna verdura poco apetecible.

La próxima clase era Biología. Alice no se encontraba en esa clase, pero Edward sí. Al menos tendría compañía. Bella seguía por detrás a Edward sin decir nada. No había ni un alma en los pasillos y de vez en cuando, escuchaba respirar profundamente a Edward como esa vez en el aeropuerto de Seattle. Frunció el ceño.

-Si que está lejos el aula de Biología - comentó Bella. Eso no es lo que quería decir…

-Sí lo está – dijo Edward, sin voltearse. Parece que se había calmado ya.

La clase estuvo de lo más entretenida dando temas sobre genética. A Bella le encantaba esta clase, prestaba mucha atención a cada una de las palabras que decía el profesor Molina. Sabía mucho. Pero también miraba a Edward que se encontraba tenso al lado de ella y un poco apartado. A veces cerraba los ojos y respiraba por la boca. Bella cada vez estaba más asustada por él.

Alice los esperaba en el pasillo al salir de clase de Biología. Ahora tocaba Educación Física y Bella lo odiaba. Lo odiaba y le aterraba porque podría matar a alguien con cualquier cosa que le pusieran en las manos. Los tres, inseparables, caminaban hacia el gimnasio cuando Edward se detuvo para tomar otro camino.

-Nos vemos luego, Edward – se despidió Alice.

-¿No haces Educación Física? – preguntó Bella.

-No, no lo hago…me cambié de clase. No me gusta – dijo él rápidamente. ¡A Bella ya le gustaría cambiar esa clase por alguna otra! Pero seguro que no le dejarían porque era…obligatoria. Esa palabra sonó en la mente de Bella como una palabrota.

-Hasta luego – dijo Edward en voz baja mientras desaparecía con rapidez por entre la multitud.

Bella cada vez estaba más confundida.

* * *

**Este capítulo es un poco más largo, no os quejeis, yo hago lo que puedo xD **

**Conforme pase la historia, los capítulos serán siendo más largos si me lo puedo permitir porque hay un momento en el que la inspiración se me corta TT-TT**

**Me encuentro cansado después de escribir esto (está recién salido del horno), me he exprimido el cerebro al máximo y solo espero que os esté gustando cada vez más. Algún día me explotará el cerebro pero se me repone cuando recibo reviews (aunque sean pocos) xD**

**Y con esto yo me despido...no creo que mañana publique, quiero descansar de la universidad un rato. **

**Volveré a escribir el fin de semana y ya veremos si publicaré el sábado o domingo.**


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPÍTULO 4**

Edward detuvo su camino para girarse y ver como su hermana Alice y Bella desaparecían por entre la multitud para dirigirse al gimnasio. Miraba a Bella fijamente mientras su figura cada vez se hacía más pequeña conforme iba alejándose. Esa chica había entrado fuerte en su vida, literalmente, cuando chocaron en el aeropuerto. Incluso cuando vio su móvil roto se ofreció, sin dudarlo, a comprarle otro nuevo como si se conocieran de toda la vida. Era algo extraño.

Hoy no se habían separado en todo el día pero Edward no quería que fueran amigos. No podían. Sería una mala idea tal y como están las cosas. No podían por más que su conciencia se lo gritara a voces. No podía negar que le atraía de una manera diferente a las demás chicas con las que se había encontrado. Bella tenía un no se qué que la hacía especial. No traía ropa demasiado ajustada como las demás que veía por aquí, no llevaba maquillaje, iba al natural, y aún así le atraía demasiado.

Edward sacudió la cabeza de un lado a otro. No. No podían…

Puso la mente en blanco para dejar de pensar en esas cosas y siguió caminando hasta su última clase, Física. No le gustaba mucho esa clase, le aburría, pero no tenía otra opción. Fue la única asignatura que le dieron a cambio de cambiársela por Educación Física y no pudo protestar por ello. Cuando entró en la clase se encontró con una de sus pocas amigas, Tanya, que ya le esperaba sentada en su sitio, al final de la clase. Era muy guapa, llevaba el pelo de un color rubio fresa bastante extraño, ojos color miel y sus facciones eran muy femeninas. Toda una rompecorazones en el instituto.

Edward caminó hasta a ella y se sentó a su lado.

-¿Cómo estás? – preguntó Tanya cuando él se hubo sentado.

Tanya era hija de uno de los mejores amigos de su padre. Se conocieron en una fiesta benéfica contra el cáncer en Nueva York y conectaron al instante.

-No me puedo quejar – contestó Edward.

-¿No has vuelto a-…?

-No, Tanya – le cortó Edward rápida y seriamente -. Solo una vez, pero de menor importancia. No tienes de qué preocuparte.

-Pero puede pasar en cualquier momento, lo sabes, ¿verdad? – susurró Tanya. Edward se encogió de hombros.

Silencio.

-¿Has estado con la chica nueva? – volvió a hablar Tanya para cambiar de tema.

-Sí – contestó Edward -. Fue la chica con la que choqué en el aeropuerto.

-Ya lo sé.

-Alice te lo cuenta todo, ¿cierto? – Edward miró de reojo a su amiga.

-Y ella casi te mata del choque que tuvisteis – comentó Tanya sin hacer caso a su pregunta.

-También fue culpa mía que chocáramos así. No miraba por donde iba.

Tanya sonrió socarronamente.

-¿La estás defendiendo, Edward Cullen?

Edward carraspeó tan fuerte que le dolió la garganta.

-No – balbuceó él en respuesta.

De repente entró el profesor en el aula y empezó a impartir la clase como si tuviera prisa. Edward y Tanya siguieron a lo suyo como si no hubiera nadie. Bajaron el tono de voz para que el profesor no les llamara la atención.

-No me mientas, Edward. Esa chica… - se quedó pensativa unos segundos - hay algo.

-Tonterías, Tanya – dijo Edward entre dientes.

-Vamos, date una oportunidad…para ti y para ella. Podéis ser amigos. No puedes quedarte encerrado en ti mismo. Ábrete a los demás.

-No puedo.

-Corrige: no quieres. Eres un terco, Edward – dijo Tanya con gesto de enfado.

Edward colocó su dedo índice y pulgar en el puente de la nariz y cerró los ojos. Era el gesto que hacía cuando tenía algo que lo enfadaba y molestaba. No soportaba que la gente le fuera detrás diciéndole lo que tenía que hacer y lo que no.

-Eh, Edward, tranquilízate o tendremos problemas – advirtió Tanya, poniendo una mano sobre el antebrazo de Edward. Él abrió los ojos de súbito y miró a Tanya.

-Ya no… - jadeó -. Necesito ir al baño. – Edward se levantó de forma rápida, cogió sus cosas y salió corriendo de la clase. Todos se quedaron en silencio y el profesor miró a Tanya, intercambiando una mirada de forma comprensible. Ella se llevó una mano a la frente y suspiró.

* * *

La clase de Educación Física no le estaba yendo muy bien a Bella. Les tocaba hacer baloncesto, chicas contra chicos, y ella ya había hecho daño a algunos chicos y a algunas de su propio equipo. Evitaba meterse dentro del juego, se quedaba en un rincón de la pista a la espera de que algo pasara, pero no sabía como se las apañaba para que la pelota siempre llegara a ella y lo estropeara todo. Por otra parte, Alice jugaba de maravilla. Cuando miraba a Alice veía que era como una profesional del baloncesto para ser tan, tan pequeña. Metía el balón por el cesto limpiamente y podía esquivar a los chicos sin problemas, meter la pelota por algún hueco y pasarla a alguna compañera sin problemas.

La clase terminó para alegría de Bella que fue dando zancadas hacia los vestuarios femeninos para cambiarse, correr hacia el coche y encerrarse en casa. Alice fue detrás de ella tranquilamente como si no hubiera jugado al baloncesto ese día. No estaba nada agotada.

-¿Cómo es que juegas así para ser tan pequeña? – le preguntó Bella cuando se puso a su lado.

-Verás…mi hermano mayor, Emmett, es un aficionado a los deportes y nos hace jugar casi siempre a toda la familia – explicó Alice y luego se encogió de hombros -. No me gusta, pero lo pasamos bien. ¿Y tú? Estabas apartada.

-Yo prefiero no jugar – Bella puso los ojos en blanco -. No soy capaz de mantenerme en pie ni en una superficie totalmente lisa.

-¿Patosa?

-No sabes cuanto.

Alice rió.

Las chicas se cambiaron por la ropa que tenían antes, salieron del vestuario y fueron hacia el aparcamiento mientras hablaban de cosas triviales. Vieron que Edward no se encontraba por ningún lado del aparcamiento cuando llegaron y Alice se extrañó. Caminó hacia el Volvo de su hermano para ver si se encontraba dentro. Tampoco estaba. Chasqueó la lengua y se giró hacia Bella que la seguía por detrás.

-Puede que todavía esté dentro con el profesor – opinó Bella.

-Sí, puede ser – dijo Alice -. Iré a ver dónde está. ¿Vienes?

Bella negó con la cabeza.

-Tengo que ir a casa. Ya nos veremos mañana -. Alice asintió.

-Hasta mañana, Bella.

-Hasta mañana.

Bella se alejó de Alice yendo hacia su maltratada y vieja camioneta roja. Todavía se preguntaba cómo podía aguantar en esas condiciones tan penosas. Aún tenía que preguntarle a Charlie dónde podría llevarlo para arreglarlo y dejarlo como nuevo…bueno, si se podía. Puso en marcha el coche y de nuevo se escuchó ese ruido. Bella se sonrojó aunque no le estuviera viendo nadie.

Alice volvió dentro del edificio para dirigirse hacia el aula de Física, donde se suponía que estaba Edward, pero cuando llegó y tocó la puerta, no le abrió nadie. Cogió el pomo de la puerta e intentó darle vueltas. La clase estaba cerrada. ¿Dónde demonios estaría Edward?

* * *

-¿Edward? ¡Edward! ¡Abre los ojos! ¿Me escuchas?

Edward parpadeó varias veces al abrir los ojos. No sabía dónde estaba y que había pasado pero intentaba recordarlo. Lo único que vio en frente de él cuando ya estuvo bien despierto fue un lavabo de color blanco. Ya recordaba…se había desmayado en el baño del instituto después de salir corriendo de la clase de Física.

Un pañuelo cubrió su frente para secarle el sudor y levantó la cabeza para ver quien lo había hecho. Ahí estaban Eleazar, profesor de Física y padre de Tanya, y ella misma. Le estaban mirando con preocupación. A su lado también se encontró un bote lleno de pastillas moradas.

Se llevó una mano al rostro para tapárselo.

-Todo ha sido mi culpa, no debí haberle hecho enfadar – empezó a decir Tanya.

-No es tu culpa – dijo Edward con un hilo de voz -. Dijiste que esto iba a pasar en cualquier momento y ha ocurrido. Pero debo admitir que en parte también has sido tú por manejar mis sentimientos – Tanya hizo una mueca, dolida.

Eleazar suspiró.

-Deberíamos hablar con Carlisle sobre esto – dijo-. Va cada vez peor con el tiempo.

-La medicación funciona mientras…

-Algún día no servirán, Edward – le cortó Eleazar, serio -. Y tú lo sabes.

Edward se quedó mirando el suelo con los ojos vidriosos. Se soltó del agarre de Eleazar y se incorporó quedando sentado en el suelo. Se llevó una mano al pecho y lo apretó un poco. Ojalá estuviera bien, sin nada por lo que preocuparse, para que tuviera una vida normal y llena de vida como los demás jóvenes de este pueblo.

Alguien empezó a dar golpes con furia a la puerta del baño y la voz de Alice se escuchó detrás de ella:

-¡Sé que estás ahí, Edward! ¡Abre ahora mismo o tiro la puerta a patadas!

Eleazar se levantó para abrir la puerta. Alice entró corriendo como un toro cuando le abren las puertas en una plaza y se agachó junto a Edward. Vio que estaba más pálido de lo que ya estaba, el pelo desordenado, su camiseta estaba mojada de sudor y sus ojos verdes estaban vidriosos, a punto de echarse a llorar. Le pasó un brazo por los hombros y lo meció un poco.

-¿Ha estado mucho tiempo así? – preguntó Alice mirando a Eleazar. Éste volvió con ellos y se cruzó de brazos.

-Desde el comienzo de la clase…De repente se fue corriendo en medio de mi explicación. Cuando Tanya y yo hemos visto que no volvía, he cancelado la clase y hemos ido los dos directamente hasta aquí. Le hemos visto tirado en el suelo con esto esparcido por todas partes – cogió el bote de pastillas y lo agitó.

-¿Y no habéis llamado a la ambulancia?

-No – dijo Eleazar -. No queremos llamar la atención de nadie. Por eso me enviaron aquí como profesor de Física.

Alice asintió. En realidad, Eleazar es médico del hospital pero su padre y jefe del hospital de Forks, Carlisle Cullen, le envió al instituto para controlar el estado de Edward. Al principio, Edward se quejaba de que le vigilaran todo el rato y se negaba a ir al instituto. Se acabó acostumbrando después de unos cuantos meses. Alice seguía creyendo que todavía le molestaba mucho, pero tenía cosas más importantes en las que pensar como su salud, por ejemplo.

-¿Emmett sigue aquí? – preguntó Edward en voz baja.

-No – contestó su hermana -. Se fue con Rosalie y Jasper, creo, porque no vi el coche de Rosalie por ninguna parte.

-Menos mal, no quiero que Emmett se empiece a burlar de mí…

-Sabes que ya no se burla de ti, Edward. Todo esto ahora es demasiado fuerte para que se lo tome en serio de verdad

Edward se encogió sobre sí mismo y abrazó sus piernas, escondiendo su cabeza en ellas. Alice sintió una punzada de dolor en el pecho al verlo así de mal. Se juntó más a él y lo abrazó como pudo.

-¿Te sientes bien para volver a casa?

-No lo sé, Alice. Aún me siento mareado.

-Nos quedaremos aquí hasta que esté bien – dijo Eleazar después de un silencio sepulcral -. Luego iremos a hablar con Carlisle. ¿Estará en casa, no?

-Supongo que no – contestó Alice -, pero si le llamamos y le contamos lo sucedido, lo más seguro es que venga. Carlisle se preocupa muchísimo por él.

-Necesito agua y una camiseta limpia – gruñó Edward aún en la misma posición -. Huelo a perro.

Los otros tres rieron y Edward soltó otro gruñido. Tanya sacó un botellín de agua de su cartera y se la ofreció a Edward. Éste la cogió y la bebió entera sin dejar ni una gota. Suspiró, cerró los ojos y apoyó la cabeza en la pared.

Necesitaba urgentemente una ducha, encerrarse en su habitación y olvidarse de todo el mundo y demás…

* * *

**Este capítulo es un poco más corto que el anterior pero esto es solo para saber un poco lo que le pasa a Edward...**

**¡Sí! Está enfermo, como ya dijeron por ahí xD**

**Ahora que tengo toda la inspiración por mi cabeza voy a intentar escribir unos cuantos capítulos antes de que me desaparezca. Pero ahora voy a echarme una siesta y luego de fiesta, jajaja xD**

**En realidad me voy de compras con mi novia u.u**

**En fin...xD Nos veremos pronto.**


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPÍTULO 5**

Bella ya llevaba contadas todas las manchas, grandes y pequeñas, que había en el techo. Se estaba aburriendo como nunca y no sabía qué hacer. Charlie se había ido poco después de llegar ella; no tenía deberes y el ordenador que había en su habitación iba mal…como el culo, pensó. Seguro que si encendía el ordenador y fuera bien, vería un millón de mensajes de Reneé preguntando desesperadamente cómo y dónde estaba. Y si volviera a revivir su antiguo móvil, más de lo mismo.

La llamaría pero no se acordaba de su número de móvil y tampoco sabía el del fijo porque se habían cambiado ya de casa. Estaba convencida que llamaría a casa de Charlie esta noche porque ahora estaría trabajando…

Decidió volver a coger su libro de Cumbres Borrascosas. Esperaba no tener ninguna otra interrupción como la de Edward Cullen ayer para darle el móvil…

Edward…Ese hombre es demasiado raro y misterioso, pensó mientras soltaba un bufido. Le caía bien como a su hermana, pero notaba que le ocultaba algo que no quería que supiera nadie. Bella lo sospechaba cada vez que veía a Edward ponerse tenso y no decía nada, tratando de calmar sus nervios. No se atrevía a preguntarle sobre lo que le pasaba, pero tenía tanta curiosidad…Tal vez cuando tuvieran más contacto, o Alice, o incluso Charlie…El tiempo lo dirá.

Bajó al salón para tirarse en el gran sofá beige, se estiró sobre él y abrió su tan preciado libro. Llevaba ya dos horas perdiéndose en cada palabra del libro cuando tocaron la puerta. Bella cerró el libro de golpe y empezó a patalear en el sofá. ¡Con lo tranquila que estaba! Decidió no abrir a quien quiera que fuese, se cruzó de brazo y se puso estática en su sitio. Siguieron tocando la puerta con insistencia hasta que, después de diez minutos, paró. ¡Menudo pesado, por Dios!

Bella se levantó de un salto, casi a punto de matarse y caer al suelo, y se asomó a la ventana. No vio a nadie por los alrededores. Ni un coche.

Arqueó una ceja y su cuerpo se estremeció. A lo mejor era un loco chiflado…Le restó importancia y como si no hubiera pasado nada.

Volvió al sofá y siguió leyendo…y seguiría hasta la noche, hasta que viniera Charlie. Bueno, pero antes tenía que hacer la cena o se enfadaría.

* * *

Cuando Edward salió del despacho de su padre ya eran las ocho y media de la noche. Fue directamente al baño y se encerró ahí. Se lavó la cara, pelo y cuello con agua fría y suspiró complacido. Odiaba quedarse encerrado en el despacho de Carlisle horas y horas para hacer análisis y hablar sobre el tema de su enfermedad. Era la cuarta vez que se presentaba ante Carlisle en este mes y sólo estaban a principios, y Carlisle cada vez se preocupaba más al igual que su madre, Esme. Ojalá pudiera irse ya de este mundo para no hacerles preocupar más…

Cerró los ojos fuertemente al notar como una lágrima escapaba de su ojo derecho. No quería llorar pero les había hecho tantas cosas…Se habían mudado de Nueva York a Forks por su culpa, para que estuviera más tranquilo ya que la gran ciudad era muy ruidosa y había demasiado ajetreo para él. Carlisle tenía el puesto de jefe del hospital de Nueva York y muchos amigos; tenía aún su puesto de jefe del hospital ahora en Forks, pero aún así…

Y Esme. A ella si que le había incomodado. Tenía un pequeño pero gran negocio de decoración que iba muy bien, el más famoso de la gran ciudad, pero tuvo que cerrarlo cuando se mudaron y eso le dolió bastante; también tenía muchas amigas, al igual que Carlisle, y siempre quedaban casi todos los días para tomar algo y charlar. Todo eso acabó cuando llegaron a Forks y ahora sólo tenían algunas amistades, a parte de Eleazar y su familia, que se vinieron con ellos por órdenes de Carlisle (Eleazar también había aceptado sin pensar).

Edward negó con la cabeza. Lo pasado, pasado está por mucho que quisiera cambiarlo.

Se secó la cara y el cuello y el pelo se lo dejó mojado. Salió del baño y fue directamente a su habitación. No tenía ganas de darse una ducha y mucho menos cenar; los análisis de Carlisle lo dejaban agotado.

Se quedó tirado en la cama mientras escuchaba música del reproductor y cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar.

_-Q…¿Qué quieres decir, Carlisle? – preguntó un temeroso Edward._

_Carlisle cruzó las manos debajo de su barbilla y miró a su hijo con los ojos llenos de ansiedad y pena. Esme se encontraba a su lado, con una mano apoyada sobre el hombro de su marido, y miraba hacia la gran ventana del despacho como no queriendo escuchar._

_-Ya no puedo hacer casi nada, Edward._

_Edward suspiró._

_-Te dije que me dejaras estar tranquilo y que pasara lo que tenga que pasar – susurró Edward. Esme soltó un jadeo y Carlisle alzó las cejas._

_-¿Crees que voy a dejar a mi hijo más preciado morir? – dijo Carlisle con la voz ahogada. Edward agachó la cabeza y puso sus manos en puño encima de sus rodillas._

_-La medicación ya no sirve de mucho, Carlisle – intervino Eleazar que se encontraba sentado en un rincón del despacho junto a Tanya._

_-Me alegro por ello – gruñó Edward._

_-¡Ya basta, Edward! – gritó Carlisle levantándose de su asiento. Él hizo lo mismo y los dos se miraron fijamente._

_-¡Estaríais mucho mejor si me dejarais! – gritó Edward -. ¡Estaríais mucho mejor en Nueva York con vuestras antiguas vidas! ¡Estaríais mucho mejor si no os preocuparais tanto por mis relaciones con la gente porque no quiero estar con nadie! ¡Sólo hago daño a la gente y estoy harto!_

_Después todo quedó en silencio. Carlisle se había quedado inmóvil, Esme se tapaba el rostro mientras se le escapaban las lágrimas y Eleazar y Tanya estaban sobrecogidos en sus asientos. Edward se tiró sobre su asiento con pesadez y se llevó la mano al pecho. Carlisle se recompuso y miró a su hijo con lástima. Se acercó y se agachó frente a él, tocándole la frente perlada de sudor._

_-Por favor, papá – susurró Edward -. Te lo estoy diciendo en serio…_

_-Yo también voy en serio – dijo Carlisle -. Si te dejáramos seríamos las peores personas del mundo por dejar de lado a una persona maravillosa._

_Edward intentó sonreír pero solo le salió una mueca de dolor._

_-¿Seguirás con mis indicaciones, Edward? – preguntó Carlisle y el aludido no dijo nada -. Me sentiría mucho mejor si así fuera. Y Esme también._

_Edward observó a su madre al lado de la ventana. Había dejado de llorar y las marcas de las lágrimas eran claramente visibles en sus sonrosadas mejillas. _

_-Está bien, Carlisle – asintió._

_Carlisle también asintió y luego metió una mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón. De ahí sacó un aparato gris ovalado con un par de cables amarrados a una especie de batería. Lo movió de un lado a otro delante de los verdes ojos de Edward._

_-¿Sabes lo que es esto?_

_-Un marcapasos – dijo Edward con un suspiro._

_-No te estoy amenazando, Edward, pero…_

_-Lo sé. – Edward se encogió de hombros._

_-Esto mejoraría un poco más tu vida. Podrías volver a hacer deporte pero de forma moderada, trabajar, conducir, viajar con más frecuencia…todo esto mientras sigas mis indicaciones. _

_-Pero mucha gente deja eso por miedo – protestó Edward._

_-Porque no quieren seguir las indicaciones de un profesional._

_-No sé, Carlisle, necesito estar solo…_

_Se levantó y salió del despacho sin despedirse. _

Edward se tapó los ojos con el brazo y apretó los dientes. Tendría que ponerse ese maldito marcapasos si seguía teniendo síntomas tan fuertes como los que estaba teniendo ahora. Eso alegraría mucho más a la familia.

Se giró en la cama y se quedó tirado sobre su costado, mirando hacia la puerta. Esta se abrió para dejar paso a Alice. Se sentó al lado de Edward y le miró fijamente.

-Y bueno…

-¿Qué quieres, Alice?

-He estado hablando con mamá y está…

-Desolada – terminó Edward por Alice.

-Sí – asintió -, le preocupas. Nos preocupas, Edward.

-Empeoro con el tiempo – opinó él.

-Eso no lo dudo.

Edward rió por primera vez en esa tarde. Alice se contagió de su risa; hace tiempo que no la escuchaba.

-Hermanito, deberías cenar y ducharte. Te estás quedando en los huesos y, de verdad, que hueles a perro. – Se tapó la nariz y Edward le lanzó la almohada.

-Te haré caso, enana – dijo Edward levantándose -. Me ducharé y ya bajaré a cenar.

-Bien – Alice sonrió contenta -. Te esperamos abajo. Por cierto – añadió -, piensa bien lo que vas a hacer, Edward…Todos estamos muy mal.

* * *

Bella jugaba con el muslo de pollo dándole vueltas en el plato con el tenedor. Andaba distraída por algo que le rondaba por la cabeza.

Charlie comía en silencio, degustando el pollo, y mirando a Bella que no comía casi nada. Cogió el vaso de agua que tenía a un lado y bebió un buen trago. Luego, miró de nuevo a Bella y preguntó:

-¿Ha pasado algo para que estés así?

Bella apartó la mirada del pollo y miró a Charlie.

-No.

-¿Entonces?

-Pensamientos que me pasan por la cabeza.

-Oh.

Charlie siguió comiendo. No era un hombre de muchas palabras y menos en estos momentos. Se callaba para no preguntar más a Bella por si se molestaba.

Bella al final empezó a comer de su plato a la vez que pensaba en cómo preguntarle a Charlie sobre…Edward. Él seguro que sabía algo sobre él y ella quería saberlo, da igual quien se lo dijera, moría por saberlo. Dejó el tenedor a un lado y volvió a encarar a Charlie.

-Papá… - empezó.

-¿Uhm? – dijo Charlie con un trozo de pollo en la boca.

-¿Te acuerdas cuando mencioné a Edward Cullen?

Charlie asintió aún con el pollo en la boca.

-Bueno, pues…Me estoy comiendo la cabeza por saber qué le pasa.

Charlie tragó la comida y se aclaró la garganta.

-Yo no debo de hablar de eso, Bella. Nadie del pueblo lo sabe.

-¿Y tú? – preguntó Bella.

-Conozco a toda su familia y tengo contacto con Carlisle. Si tienes confianza con Edward tal vez te lo cuente.

-Hoy en el instituto estaba bien conmigo, pero lo notaba a la vez distante…como si no quisiera hablarme de verdad.

-Ese chico es muy raro – opinó Charlie.

-Tiene que ser eso… - Bella suspiró.

Terminaron de cenar y Charlie se fue al salón a ver la televisión mientras Bella se quedaba en la cocina limpiando. Después de dejarlo todo en orden le dio las buenas noches a Charlie y se fue a su habitación a dormir, no sin antes darse una ducha.

Cuando ya estuvo a punto de caer dormida, Charlie tocó la puerta.

-Bella, Reneé al teléfono. Está histérica.

Bella puso los ojos en blanco y se levantó de la cama. Bajó las escaleras zumbando y fue hasta la cocina. Cogió el teléfono y antes de contestar, Reneé ya estaba gritando como loca.

-¡Bella! ¡Bella! ¿Dónde diablos te metías? ¡Te he llamado mil veces y un montón de correos electrónicos y no dabas ninguna señal! ¿Bella?

Bella todavía estaba dormida y no contestaba al teléfono.

-¿Bella?

-¿Qué, mamá? – dijo cuando se desveló…un poco -. Lo siento, es que se me rompió el móvil y el ordenador digamos que no va como desearía que fuera.

-Al menos podrías intentarlo con el ordenador – comentó Reneé.

-Sí, bueno… ¿Y cómo es que llamas tan tarde? – preguntó Bella.

-Bella, querida, son las diez menos cuarto.

Bella parpadeó y luego miró hacia el reloj de pared de la cocina. Exacto. Las diez menos cuarto.

-Dios mío… - susurró.

-Parece que andas un poco distraída – dijo Reneé y Bella escuchó a través del teléfono como reía.

-Debe ser el instituto.

-¿Has conocido a mucha gente allí? – preguntó su madre, emocionada.

-A poca gente y muy amable.

-¿Algún chico?

¡Pero que cotilla podía llegar a ser Reneé! De todas formas ningún chico le atraía la atención, excepto Edward. Pero no de aquella manera, no. Sentía una curiosidad que no había tenido con otra persona y algo en su interior decía que debía ayudarle. Se mordió el labio.

-¿Bella?

-Mamá, n-no, empecemos. No me gusta nadie – dijo Bella apresuradamente.

Se escuchó un bufido a través del teléfono.

-Supongo que querrás dormir – dijo Reneé y Bella asintió rápidamente -. Entonces te dejo. Mañana te llamaré de nuevo, no lo olvides.

-Tranquila, estaré atenta.

Se despidieron y colgaron. Bella volvió a su habitación, se tumbó en la cama y se quedó de nuevo dormida en un par de segundos.

* * *

Al día siguiente Bella se encontraba tirada en su mesa de clase de Historia. Alice y Edward no habían llegado ni tampoco el profesor. De mientras se daba golpecitos en la frente contra la mesa. Al final no había dormido casi nada porque de repente empezó a llover en medio de la noche con truenos y relámpagos. Odiaba los truenos y los relámpagos, les tenía miedo. Y anoche estuvo escondida debajo de las sábanas mientras se mecía hacia adelante y detrás.

-¡Hola, Bella! – dijo una voz cantarina. La nombrada alzó la cabeza y vio a Alice delante de ella sonriendo. Miró hacia los lados para ver a Edward pero no lo encontró por ningún lado.

-Hola, Alice – dijo Bella confundida.

-Si buscas a Edward, no está – dijo Alice con una risita -. Está con mi padre haciendo un par de cosas. Vendrá luego si tiene ganas.

-Oh.

-¿Te importa si me siento a tu lado? – preguntó la pequeña.

-Adelante.

Bella no vio a Edward hasta la hora del almuerzo. Cuando lo vio estaba ya sentado en la cafetería junto a tres personas más. A su lado había un chico muy grande y musculoso, con el pelo rizado y unos grandes ojos azules como los de Alice. Se reía a carcajadas de otro chico rubio que tenía en frente con el pelo del color de la miel y ojos azules también, que reía a medias. Y al lado del grande estaba la chica más hermosa y perfecta que Bella había visto en su vida y de pronto se sintió insignificante. Tenía el pelo largo, ondulado y rubio, ojos azul oscuro y un rostro delicado y femenino. También vestía muy bien y se le marcaban todas las curvas de su cuerpo. Ella no reía y solo se dedicaba a observar a sus compañeros. Bella pensó que ellos serían Emmett, Jasper y Rosalie como habían dicho Alice y Edward ayer.

Se acercó con Alice hacia los cuatro y se sentaron junto a ellos. Los tres nuevos integrantes, al ver a Bella, pararon y la observaron fijamente, preguntándose quién sería.

-Chicos, os presento a Bella Swan, va con Edward y conmigo a clases – comenzó a decir Alice -. Bella, ellos son Emmett – señaló al musculoso y éste sonrió abiertamente -, Rosalie – la rubia ni se inmutó – y…Jasper – terminó Alice con un gritito y el chico del cabello color miel también sonrió. Por el grito de Alice, Bella supuso que eran algo más que amigos.

Miró a Edward y vio que éste no prestaba nada de atención a las presentaciones. Estaba distraído mirando sus manos, que tenían un cartón de zumo entre ellas y jugaba con el envase. Su cara estaba demasiado pálida, tanto que podría confundirle con un muerto, y le temblaban un poco las manos. Su bandeja de comida estaba intacta; no había tocado nada, incluso el cartón de zumo estaba lleno. ¡Tenía tantas ganas de preguntarle y no se atrevía! Se sentía frustrada. Y luego tenía clase con Edward…Tal vez podrían hablar y cambiar de temas hasta que pudieran llegar hasta lo que le pasaba…No. Charlie ya le había advertido de que si se ganaba la confianza con él, tal vez se lo contaría.

No intercambiaron palabra alguna durante el almuerzo, ni en Biología. Edward se dedicaba a mirar todo el rato hacia la ventana, viendo como caía la lluvia. Bella se mordía el labio intentando tener alguna conversación con él, aunque fuera mínima.

Fuera de clase ya les esperaba Alice. Edward miró a su hermana y luego se fue sin decir ninguna palabra a ninguna de las dos. Bella miró a Alice suplicante, queriendo saber algo.

-Lo siento, Bella…Yo tampoco sé lo que le pasa – dijo Alice negando con la cabeza cuando Bella ya se atrevió a preguntar en clase de Educación Física sobre lo que le pasaba Edward.

Se sintió más frustrada que antes.

Ya en el aparcamiento, Bella miraba como Alice discutía a voces con Emmett sobre algo que él le había hecho en el armario de ropa que tenía bajo llave y no sabía qué más. Le resultaba divertido como la pequeña intentaba pegarle de cualquier forma a su hermano. Rosalie y Jasper ya se habían ido hace tiempo por asuntos familiares.

-¡Bella! ¡Bella! – gritó Alice desde lejos. Ella la miró -. ¿Puedes ir a buscar a Edward? Ya se está retrasando otra vez y yo necesito darle un par de…consejos, sí, eso…al bobo de mi hermano.

Emmett empezó a reírse a carcajadas.

-¡Eso ya lo veremos!

Bella se encogió de hombros y caminó hacia el edificio. Antes de entrar, Alice le gritó de nuevo:

-¡Por cierto, está en el aula de Física!

Luego se escuchó un golpe seco.

-¡Ay! – se quejó Emmett.

¿Y dónde estaría el aula de Física? Le parecía que lo había escuchado hoy comentarlo a un compañero en clase de Trigonometría. Si no se equivocaba, estaba en la tercera planta. Hala, a subir escaleras.

Llegó a la tercera planta y buscó la clase de Física. Bingo. La encontró al final del pasillo, al otro lado de la escalera y ponía "FÍSICA" bien grande encima de la puerta. Se acercó a ella y pegó el oído para ver si oía algo. Escuchaba murmullos bastante audibles, distinguía la voz de Edward, pero la escuchaba débil, como si le faltaran fuerzas. También escuchaba otra voz masculina, que hablaba con autoridad.

Apartó el oído de la puerta y, nada mas apartarse, la puerta se abrió y Edward se paró en su sitio al ver a Bella en frente de él. Se quedó sorprendido al principio y luego frunció el ceño, bastante enfadado. Detrás de él estaba el, probablemente, profesor de Física.

-Alice me ha dicho que… - tartamudeó Bella -. Que viniera a buscarte.

Edward inspiró profundamente y luego soltó el aire. Dio una rápida mirada al hombre detrás suya y, sin decirle nada a Bella, se alejó de allí. Ella se quedó mirando al profesor con la cara descompuesta ante la actitud de Edward. El profesor negó con la cabeza murmurando un par de cosas que Bella no llegó a escuchar y se encerró en la clase.

Bella se quedó un rato parada allí en medio y luego dio la vuelta, bajando las escaleras a toda prisa. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba a Edward Cullen? ¿Por qué ahora se mostraba así de enfadado con ella si ayer estaban bien? ¡No lo entendía!

De pronto, sitió unas ganas enormes de llorar.

* * *

**¡Hola! **

**Antes que nada...Me he pasado un poco con lo de Carlisle amenazando a Edward con el marcapasos (que eso ya es una pista importante de lo que le pasa), pero es que mi hermano, que es médico, me lo dijo que lo hacía para controlar a sus pacientes y yo me partía de risa, como cierta lectora que hay por aquí...que cuando lo dije se empezó a tronchar xD**

**He puesto que Bella tiene fobia a las tormentas por meter algo más. Estoy haciendo a una Bella imperfecta, Dios, a saber lo que puedo hacer más tarde...Es broma.  
**

**Ya he metido a Emmett, Jasper y Rosalie en la historia, ellos también van a participar bastante en la historia, como Carlisle, Esme, Eleazar, Tanya y un montón de gente que falta por salir pero saldrán menos. Saldrá Jacob dentro de poco, por si las dudas xD**

**Y sobre la actitud que tiene Edward con Bella ahora, bueno...No lo vais a saber todavía.**

**Voy a estar de exámenes hasta el jueves, así que a finales de semana empezaré a escribir el nuevo capítulo que ya veremos de que va a tratar...Tengo que pensarlo.**

**Hasta la próxima.**


	6. Chapter 6

**CAPÍTULO 6**

Hacía una semana que la ignoraba completamente y otra semana en la que había desaparecido. En total Bella había estado dos semanas sin saber nada de Edward. Después de aquel incidente en el pasillo de clase de Física, Edward no había hecho otra cosa que alejarse de Bella lo máximo posible. Ni si quiera hablaba con Alice y en la hora del almuerzo desaparecía. Todo eso ocurrió en la primera semana después del incidente hasta que desapareció. Eso le extrañaba a Bella y le preguntaba a Alice sobre eso. Ella simplemente se encogía de hombros y decía que sólo tiene gripe.

Bella le dio un golpe al estropeado y lento ordenador. ¡Y todo era su culpa, seguro! ¡La hacía sentir como un ser insignificante! ¡Maldito sea Edward Cullen! Ella no había hecho nada y la trataba como a un perro abandonado. ¡Y encima se larga una semana y no sabe nada de él! Hoy era domingo. Seguro que mañana volvería si solo era una gripe como dijo Alice. Y le preguntaría a Edward al respecto. Porqué la ignoraba y porqué desaparecía así como así.

Miró su ordenador y vio como iba un poco mejor. Desplazó la flecha del ratón hasta el programa para ver el correo y vio, por lo menos, veinte mensajes de Reneé. ¡Dios mío! Se le había olvidado contestarle y todavía no le había dado el número de móvil nuevo. Menuda olvidadiza, Bella, pensó.

_Eso es porque pensabas todo el rato en Edward_, dijo otra voz en su cabeza.

Despejó ese pensamiento de su cabeza rápidamente. No, eso no es verdad. Sólo le preocupaba, nada más.

_Ya, claro._

¡Que te calles!

Escribió un mensaje a Reneé a toda prisa donde le decía que se encontraba bien, que no se preocupara por nada y una posdata donde dejaba su nuevo número de móvil. Bella estaba asegurada de que su madre le preguntaría por el móvil y le tendría que contar la historia que había tenido con Edward. Tuvo que esperar cinco minutos hasta que se envió el correo electrónico y otros cinco minutos a que se apagara el ordenador. Bella miró la hora: las siete de la tarde. Bien, tendría tiempo para hacer los deberes, hacerle la cena a Charlie, darse una ducha y meterse bajo las sábanas de su cama para dormir.

Hizo todo lo que tenía planeado en un tiempo récord y ya se encontraba en su cama bien tapada hasta el cuello. Pero no podía dormir. Se quedaba mirando el techo por tiempo indefinido y notaba como su habitación cada vez se hacía más oscura. A veces se iluminaba cuando pasaba un coche y volvía de nuevo la oscuridad. Debía dormirse, debía dormirse o mañana volvería al instituto hecha una zombie. Cerró los ojos fuertemente y solo consiguió hacerse daño. Se dio la vuelta en la cama, suspiró y cerró los ojos de nuevo, ahora de manera suave. A ver si así conseguía dormir…

* * *

-¡Buenos días, Bella! – chilló Alice entrando a clase como de costumbre. Miró a su amiga y parpadeó -. No parecen buenos.

Bella estaba apoltronada en la silla, con los ojos rojos y la mirada perdida en algún punto de la clase; tenía un poco de ojeras debajo de los ojos y bostezaba de vez en cuando. Alice se sentó detrás de ella y ésta se giró solo un poco, lo justo para mirarla por el rabillo del ojo.

-¿Y eso que hoy no te sientas a mi lado? – preguntó.

-Porque es mi sitio.

Bella giró de nuevo para mirar al frente y se encontró con Edward. ¡Oh Dios! ¡Si le ha hablado! Levantó la mirada para ver la cara simpática de él y con una sonrisa torcida adornando su rostro. Un momento. ¿Estaba sonriendo? ¿Después de haberla ignorado por dos semanas? Movió la cabeza en gesto negativo y volvió a observar su rostro. El color de su piel había vuelto a la normalidad aunque seguía siendo blanca, sus ojos verdes ya no se encontraban tan cansados como semanas anteriores y esa sonrisa no se borraba de su rostro mientras miraba a Bella. ¿Seguro que no se había ido a hacerse un lavado de cerebro? ¿O la gripe le ha afectado?

Muchas preguntas. Y Bella quería saberlo todo.

A la hora del almuerzo se llevó a Edward del brazo, lo cual a él le sorprendió bastante, y se lo llevó hacia algún pasillo desértico. Cuando lo soltó se llevó una mano al rostro y suspiró, dándole la espalda a Edward. Él la miraba con ojos curiosos, esperando a que Bella dijera algo, pero parecía que se había quedado sin habla mientras le daba la espalda. Se acercó a ella un poco, temeroso, por si se daba cuenta y se alejaba de él.

-¿Por qué me ignoras, Edward? – preguntó Bella de repente y él paró en seco. Meditó su respuesta durante unos segundos.

-Bueno…estas semanas he estado malísimo – contestó Edward no muy convencido.

Bella se giró y encaró a Edward.

-¿Con gripe, no? – Edward asintió lentamente -. Pero esa no era mi pregunta – añadió Bella frunciendo un poco el ceño.

Edward suspiró.

-De verdad, Bella, no has sido la única. ¿No lo has visto? Quería estar solo, eso es todo – contestó él rápidamente y frunciendo el ceño también.

Bella iba a replicar pero en ese momento apareció Alice junto a Jasper, que los miraban con cara de asombro. La pequeña se acercó casi corriendo y se puso entre Bella y Edward.

-Lo que tengáis que hacer ahora lo hacéis luego – dijo -. Hemos pedido un montón de comida para todos y vais vosotros y os largáis como quien no quiere la cosa. ¡Andando! – Alice agarró a su amiga del brazo y se la llevó a rastras, sacando fuerza de Dios sabe donde.

Edward y Jasper se quedaron viendo como las chicas desaparecían. Luego Jasper miró a Edward el cual hacía su gesto característico de llevarse el dedo índice y pulgar al puente de la nariz cuando estaba molesto por algo.

-Vamos, que luego Alice se enfada – dijo Jasper mientras ponía una mano en el hombro de Edward. Éste suspiró cansado y asintió.

Echaron a andar, uno al lado del otro, callados sin saber que decir. Al final, Jasper rompió el silencio mientras miraba de nuevo a Edward.

-¿Qué te molesta ahora, Edward? Antes estabas muy bien – preguntó.

-Bella pregunta demasiado – contestó Edward secamente.

-Tarde o temprano se enterará.

-No. No puede. Seguiremos siendo compañeros de clase, se terminará el curso dentro de unos meses y… - suspiró Edward -. Será como si nunca hubiera pasado nada.

-Se dará cuenta, Edward – insistió Jasper.

Edward se quedó callado.

Llegaron a la cafetería y cada uno se sentó donde debía; Edward al lado de Emmett y Jasper al lado de Alice.

Todo volvió a la normalidad en esa mesa. Emmett seguía con sus bromas de siempre, Jasper, Rosalie y Alice se carcajeaban aunque a veces su hermana le enviaba miradas asesinas por algo que decía; Edward y Bella escuchaban atentamente mientras comían y, a veces, se enviaban miradas que decían mucho. Se quedaban mirando todo el tiempo hasta que alguno les llamaba la atención y giraba la cabeza.

Cuando les tocó juntos en clase de Biología se pusieron a cuchichear entre ellos en voz muy baja para que no les pillara el profesor. Juntaban mucho sus rostros para poder escucharse bien. Bella se ponía rojísima al notar el rostro y el dulce aliento de Edward sobre ella, muy cerca. Por otro lado, Edward se ponía nervioso y temblaba al verla cerca de él.

-¿Me vas a decir ya la verdad? – preguntó Bella.

-Te he dicho la verdad, Bella – contestó Edward.

-Sé que estás mintiendo – susurró Bella entre dientes y poniéndose un poco más roja. Edward rió.

-¿De verdad quieres saberlo?

-Me alegraría saberlo y que, por una vez, confiaras en mí.

-No te alegraría saberlo para nada – dijo Edward con la voz demasiado dura.

El profesor Molina dejó de escribir la pizarra y se volteó para mirar a Edward y a Bella. Los veía muy juntos, hablando entre ellos, y se les podía oír cada vez más alto y más enfadados. El profesor carraspeó para que los dos le pudieran escuchar y le miraron.

-Señor Cullen, señorita Swan, si tienen algo que discutir que sea fuera de esta clase – dijo el profesor Molina y todos los demás se giraron para verles. Bella se sonrojó y Edward puso cara de póquer -. Quedan diez minutos, ¿podéis salir fuera y arreglarlo, por favor? No quiero tener un murmullo constante mientras explico.

Los dos asintieron tímidamente, recogieron sus cosas y salieron de la clase con todas las miradas de sus compañeros en sus espaldas. Bella salió lo más deprisa posible y Edward detrás de ella, con toda la tranquilidad del mundo. Él cerró la puerta suavemente y siguió a Bella, queriendo con toda su alma que no le preguntara de nuevo. Se estaba sintiendo indefenso ante Bella y todo por culpa de sus malditos sentimientos. Apretó los dientes, mirando a Bella que se encontraba de espaldas a él mirando el suelo. El silencio se hizo presente entre ellos. Ninguno sabía qué decir y qué hacer. Edward mantenía una batalla en su interior consigo mismo y Bella se maldecía a sí misma y también maldecía a Edward.

Al final, fue Edward el que rompió el silencio.

-¿Bella?

Ella se volteó lentamente hacia Edward.

-Lo siento – dijo él de manera rápida -. Es que yo…bueno, no sé… - titubeó -. Soy demasiado brusco contigo.

-¡Bien! ¡Genial! – dijo Bella con evidente sarcasmo -. Por fin lo admites, Cullen.

Edward se echó para atrás.

-Bella…

-Después de una semana pasando de mí y luego otra semana en la que desapareciste, me vienes diciendo que no ha pasado nada, con toda la felicidad del mundo, y yo preocupándome tanto… - Bella negó con la cabeza.

Edward sintió un cosquilleo por todo el cuerpo. Se pasó una mano por el pelo, otro gesto que hacía cuando estaba nervioso. Luego miró a Bella y se mordió el labio. Si ella quería saberlo…está bien, se lo diría.

-Bien, Bella, ¿quieres saber la verdad de porqué estoy así estos días? – Se quedó callado durante unos instantes y Bella esperó impaciente. Pero el timbre sonó demasiado pronto y toda la gente empezó a salir a toda prisa. Bella gimió cada vez más frustrada y dio una patada en el suelo. Edward seguía observándola hasta que una mano se posó en su hombro. Giró la cabeza para encontrarse cara a cara con Eleazar que estaba mirando a Bella con cara preocupada. Luego miró a Edward.

-Vamos, Edward, hoy tenemos que ir rápido en clase.

-Sí… - susurró Edward. Miró a Bella y, sin decir nada, se alejó de ella junto a Eleazar.

Bella se quedó como si le hubieran pegado una bofetada bastante fuerte. Vio como Edward se alejaba con el profesor de Física y sintió una punzada de dolor en el estómago. ¡Había estado tan cerca! ¿De verdad que Edward no confiaba en ella? Si había estado a punto de decírselo…

En clase de Gimnasia, Bella se encontraba más distraída de lo normal. Les tocaba seguir jugando a baloncesto contra los chicos. Se había llevado por delante a varios compañeros, incluso a Alice que estaba a punto de marcar un tanto. Cuando vio que no podía más, se disculpó con todos y se encerró en el vestuario femenino. Poco después apareció Alice por el umbral de la puerta con sus andares de bailarina.

-Ay, Bella – suspiró Alice cuando se sentó al lado de su amiga -. ¿Qué pasa esta vez?

Bella no contestó.

-Es por Edward, ¿cierto?

Esta vez Bella asintió de manera mecánica.

-Bueno… - Alice meditó sus palabras -. Supongo que todavía intentas averiguar que es lo que le ha pasado.

-Entonces no ha sido una gripe lo que le ha pasado.

-No. ¡Bella! – Gritó la pequeña de repente, cambiando de tema como sólo ella sabe hacer, y Bella dio un respingo -. Se me había olvidado decirte que el fin de semana, o sea, sábado, hay fiesta en mi casa, ¡en la mansión Cullen!

-¿Por algún motivo en especial? – preguntó Bella. Alice se encogió de hombros.

-Siempre organizamos una fiesta de primavera en casa de alguien en vez de hacerlo en el instituto. ¡Este año nos toca a nosotros! ¡Los Cullen! ¿No es genial? – Alice empezó a pegar botes en el banquillo.

-Y… ¿Tengo que ir? – siguió preguntando Bella ahora con miedo.

-Por supuesto, eres del instituto.

Bella gimió. Una fiesta de primavera. Eso significaba que habría bailes de por medio y ella tendría que bailar. ¡No! ¡No, no, no! Si bailaba mataría a unos cuantos en el proceso. Odiaba bailar y tampoco sabía. Era demasiado torpe para eso. Miró a Alice que seguía dando pequeños saltos, tan emocionada como siempre.

-Y tendrás que tener pareja, claro – soltó Alice de repente y Bella ya se derrumbó por completo. ¡Una pareja para la fiesta! Estaba claro que moriría en aquel pequeño pueblo llamado Forks. En el instituto de Phoenix no había problema porque había demasiada gente y nadie se daba cuenta de que ella no estaba presente. Se quedaba siempre en su casa leyendo un buen libro o viendo una película. Pero en Forks habían pocos jóvenes que iban al instituto, muchos menos que en Phoenix, y claro que se darían cuenta. Y decepcionaría a la emocionada Alice y eso no le gustaba.

-Está bien, Alice – suspiró Bella.

* * *

La puerta de la camioneta hizo un ruido extraño, como si se fuera a caer, y Bella tembló un poco. Tenía que esperar unos días más para poder llevarlo a un mecánico, que le había recomendado Charlie, porque tenía mucha lista de espera. Dejó la mochila a un lado y se dispuso a arrancar pero, por curiosidad, miró por el espejo retrovisor y vio detrás de ella el Volvo plateado de Edward. Tragó saliva y vio que Edward también la miraba con ojos penetrantes. Parecía que se la iba a comer en cualquier momento. Sacudió la cabeza y puso en marcha el coche. Se escuchó de nuevo ese sonido que hacía el motor cuando arrancaba y Bella siempre se sonrojaba por eso. Miró de nuevo por el espejo retrovisor y vio a Edward riéndose entre dientes mientras se llevaba una mano al rostro. Bella gruñó. ¡Ese chico tenía trastornos múltiples de personalidad! Esta mañana se encontraba sonriente; cuando habló con Bella empezó a enfadarse y ahora se carcajeaba de ella. En los asientos traseros del Volvo se encontraban Alice y Emmett. La primera miraba con curiosidad que pasaba y Emmett parecía que se acababa de dar cuenta porque se estaba partiendo de risa.

Bella hizo unas cuantas maniobras para salir del estacionamiento. Luego vio que Edward hacía lo mismo. Y ahora, ¿qué? ¿Iba a seguirle? Giró hacia la izquierda, camino de casa de Charlie, y vio que el Volvo giraba hacia el otro lado. Genial.

Estacionó el coche en frente de su casa y bajó de él. Cogió la mochila antes de cerrar y caminó hasta el portal mientras buscaba las llaves. Cuando iba a abrir escuchó un par de voces masculinas y luego risas.

Había visitas en casa con Charlie.

Entró y cerró la puerta sin hacer ruido. Caminó hasta el salón y se encontró a su padre junto a dos personas más. El primero que vio Bella era un hombre con bastantes años debido a su cara con facciones arrugadas y rasgos duros; tenía la piel rojiza, pelo negro al igual que sus ojos y era corpulento e iba en silla de ruedas. El otro chico era mucho más joven, incluso un poco más joven que Bella. Tenía la piel tan rojiza como el otro hombre, ojos castaños y el pelo largo y brillante recogido en una coleta. Los dos reían abiertamente y cuando vieron entrar a Bella dejaron de reír y solo sonrieron. Bella vio un pequeño destello en la mirada del joven.

Charlie se levantó del sillón donde se encontraba y se acercó a Bella.

-Bella, ¿te acuerdas de Billy Black? – preguntó.

Bella asintió poco convencida.

-Es un placer volver a verte, Bella – dijo el hombre en silla de ruedas, Billy. Luego se giró hacia el joven que aún miraba la miraba -. El es mi hijo, Jacob, también te acordarás de él.

Bella se mordió el labio mientras Jacob se levantaba. Le estrechó la mano a Bella y volvió a sonreír, aún más.

-Yo también me alegro de verte, Bella.

* * *

**Otro capítulo corto. Prometo que el siguiente lo haré larguísimo; quiero escribir muchas cosas T-T**

**Ya pasé mi semana de exámenes y aquí estoy, volviendo a escribir. Me he comido bastante la cabeza para saber qué podía escribir hasta que me ha venido la inspiración divina y he escrito sobre los trastornos múltiples de personalidad de Edward y la aparición de Jacob, chan chan chaaaaaaaan xD**

**¿Qué podría hacer Jacob? Pronto lo veremos. ¿Y Edward? También lo veremos pronto que este chico es muy raro.  
**

**¡Y ahora fiesta! En la fiesta va a pasar de todo, se aceptan sugerencias para hacerlo más...¿emocionante? Tengo una ligera idea de lo que voy a escribir pero me gustaría leer ideas de los/as lectores/as. Pero la fiesta no será en el capítulo siguiente, si no en el otro. Acepto las sugerencias YA.**

**Volveré a escribir dentro de unos días porque estoy ocupado, no por exámenes, si no por pruebas que me tienen que hacer en la academia de idiomas (sí, también estoy estudiando idiomas y me estreso entre esto y la universidad xD).**

**Nos vemos.**

**PD: No sé si es cosa de mi ordenador pero, va más lento que una tortuga.  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**CAPÍTULO 7**

Cuando la mano de Jacob tocó la de Bella, ella la sintió muy caliente, casi ardiendo, y apartó su mano en seguida. Un gesto brusco, pero Jacob ni se enteró; seguía observándola de un modo que a Bella ya le estaba incomodando. Parecía que se la estaba comiendo con los ojos.

Los gritos de Charlie y Billy hicieron girar a Jacob para ver que había sucedido. Los dos estaban mirando la televisión de pantalla plana con los brazos en alto y una cerveza en la mano. El fútbol ya estaba empezando, los jugadores estaban saliendo al campo mientras sonaban los himnos correspondientes de cada uno. Jacob rodó los ojos y se sentó de nuevo en el sofá, al lado de su padre. Bella se sentó en el reposabrazos, al lado de Jacob.

-Apuestas, Billy – dijo Charlie girándose para mirar a su amigo.

-Apuesto por Tennessee Titans – contestó Billy.

-Maldita sea – masculló Charlie -. Entonces yo Buffalo Bills – se encogió de hombros y volvió a mirar la televisión.

Todos se quedaron en silencio cuando el silbato del árbitro sonó por entre toda la multitud del estadio. Hubo insultos por parte de Charlie cuando hacían falta a su equipo apostado o cuando el equipo contrario marcaba un tanto. Con Billy pasaba lo mismo. Bella estaba distraída con la mirada fija en la pantalla de la televisión viendo nada; no le importaba mucho el fútbol y tampoco lo iba a entender de todas formas. Jacob no le prestaba mucha atención al partido. Se limitaba a mirar sus manos entrelazadas en su regazo y jugaba con sus dedos pulgares. Al pasar veinte minutos de partido, Jacob echó la cabeza hacia atrás, apoyándola en el cabezal, para mirar a Bella.

-¿Quieres dar una vuelta? – preguntó Jacob de forma casual.

Bella lo miró.

-¿No estás con el partido? – preguntó.

-No, yo no – contestó Jacob. Luego hizo ademán de levantarse -. Vengo tantas veces a verlo que ya me aburre. Vamos, que no se van a enterar.

Bella se encogió de hombros y siguió a Jacob cuando ya se hubo levantado. Miró de reojo a Charlie y a Billy que estaban atentos a la pantalla. De pronto Charlie palmeó su muslo e hizo una mueca. Habían marcado otro gol.

-Charlie, ya puedes ir sacando la pasta – escuchó decir a Billy antes de salir por el umbral de la puerta de entrada.

Se giró para encarar a Jacob y vio que él la miraba con timidez.

-No te importa, ¿verdad? – preguntó.

-No – respondió Bella.

Caminaron durante un buen rato por el pueblo, mirando cosas aquí y allá. Jacob le preguntó a Bella sobre el estado de la camioneta y ella le contestó que tenía que llevarlo al mecánico dentro de poco porque estaba un poco decaído. Jacob le comentó sobre el motor, que lo había perfeccionado desde cero, pero que no le había quedado tan bien como esperaba, y que no tenía piezas nuevas para cambiar el coche. Después hablaron sobre lo que hacían cuando eran mucho más pequeños. Cuando pasaron por un pequeño restaurante, Jacob aminoró el paso para quedarse mirando el escaparate. Bella, al darse cuenta de que no estaba a su lado, se giró.

-¿Has comido, Bella?

A Bella le rugieron las tripas al mencionar la palabra "comido". Pues no, no había comido, se le había pasado cuando vio a los tres en el salón y ya no se había vuelto a mover de ahí.

-Ahora que lo dices, no.

Jacob rio entre dientes.

-¡Yo tampoco he comido! ¿Entramos?

Bella miró el lugar por entre el escaparate.

-Parece caro.

-Qué mas da. Lo importante es comer y este sitio es muy bueno.

Sin decir nada más, los dos entraron en el restaurante y cogieron una mesa cerca del escaparate. Se quedaron mirando como pasaba la gente por la calle y luego miraron la carta para pedir. A los cinco minutos llegó el camarero con una libretita en la mano. Jacob pidió una hamburguesa grande con patatas y Bella, una lasaña. Para beber dos colas. El camarero apuntó en la libreta y se fue.

Jacob miró a Bella.

-¿Por qué has vuelto, Bella? – preguntó.

-Una larga historia. Reneé me dijo que viniera a Forks porque ella se mudaba a Florida por su nuevo marido, Phil – explicó Bella -. Y para no estar cambiando constantemente de instituto, por dos años que me quedan, me envió aquí.

Jacob asintió.

-No pareces muy cómoda aquí – dijo entre risas.

-No es muy agradable pasar de un clima caluroso a uno en el que prácticamente llueve todo el día – dijo Bella, mirando de nuevo el escaparate que se estaba llenando de gotas pequeñas por la lluvia.

-Tienes razón – dijo Jacob con una sonrisa.

Pronto les trajeron la comida y empezaron a comer. Bella cogía trozos de su lasaña de vez en cuando, sin prisa. Por otro lado, Jacob comía con ansia, devorando la hamburguesa. Hubo una vez en la que se atragantó y se tuvo que dar puñetazos en el pecho mientras Bella reía. A media comida siguieron hablando sobre sus cosas. Él comentó sobre sus amigos en el instituto hasta que Bella le dijo:

-Nunca te he visto por el instituto.

-Oh, es que yo voy al instituto en la reserva de los Quileute – respondió Jacob. Bella arqueó las cejas y soltó un "oh".

-Lástima, me hubiera gustado conocer a alguien cercano en el instituto.

-¿No conoces a nadie? – preguntó Jacob ahora alzando el las cejas.

-Sí, pero digamos que… - Bella pensó unos segundos largos -. Son buena gente.

Jacob rió.

-¿Te incordian los chicos?

Ahora fue Bella la que rió.

-Digamos que desde la semana pasada un chico llamado Mike Newton no deja de perseguirme – comentó.

-¡Mike Newton! – soltó Jacob -. El hijo de los señores Newton que tienen una tienda de deportes por aquí cerca. Le conozco, me encargué de él un día en La Push.

-¿Qué hiciste?

-Fue en la playa. Mi tribu cuida mucho de sus paisajes y, bueno, la playa de La Push no iba a ser menos. De vez en cuando va todo el instituto de Forks…No, no estoy exagerando – añadió Jacob cuando vio la cara de sorpresa de Bella. Luego soltó una risotada -. Siempre van cuando ven que hace un buen día, sin nubes y con sol, y van todos en manada a la playa – rió -. Pues un día a el señorito Mike Newton no se le ocurrió otra cosa que empezar a coger troncos que había esparcidos por allí y prenderles fuego.

Bella se llevó una mano a la cara.

-Eso fue por la noche, estaban decididos a acampar allí y Sam, uno de los "jefes" –hizo una mueca de desprecio – de la tribu, al enterarse, se fue corriendo hasta allí para echarlos a todos a patadas. Fuimos media tribu hacia allí y yo pillé a Mike haciendo eso. Estaba borracho el pobre…

-Me lo imaginaba – dijo Bella con una sonrisa.

-Me encabroné mucho cuando lo vi. ¡No podemos permitir que destrocen nuestro paisaje natural! – gritó Jacob dando un golpe en la mesa haciendo que los platos dieran un salto y Bella también.

Terminaron de comer después de eso y salieron del restaurante. Se les había hecho un poco tarde y decidieron volver a casa de Charlie. Por el camino hicieron varias bromas y reían por anécdotas que contaba Jacob. Cuando ya estuvieron allí todavía seguían haciendo fútbol y Charlie y Billy llevaban ya unas cuantas cervezas.

Charlie miró a Bella cuando volvieron.

-Vamos a cenar los cuatro aquí. Pediremos pizzas, ¿os parece bien?

Jacob asintió rápidamente sin pensarlo y Bella se encogió de hombros. Perfecto, un día sin cocinar, a ver si venían más a menudo y pedían comida por teléfono. Se disculpó y se fue a su habitación. Allí se encerró y se sentó en la cama. Miró el suelo durante un largo tiempo y luego se quedó tendida en la cama. A pesar de haber pasado la tarde con Jacob, su amigo de la infancia en Forks, y reírse mucho con él, se sentía pesada, preocupada.

Se dio la vuelta en la cama quedándose boca abajo y escuchó un sonido tipo tecno por la habitación.

* * *

La última canción del disco Sam's Town de The Killers acabó y en la habitación dejó de sonar la música. Sacó el siguiente disco del grupo, Sawdust, pero esta vez no le apetecía escucharlo en orden. Puso una canción al azar: la dieciséis. Esperó veinticuatro segundos para escuchar la voz del cantante. Romeo and Juliet. El cantante apenas había dicho las primeras tres palabras cuando golpeó el equipo de música y el disco cambió de canción como por arte de magia. Empezó a sonar la última canción del disco: . Esa tampoco le animaba mucho. Al final no le tocó otra que apagar el equipo de música y se tumbó sobre el sofá de cuero negro que había en un rincón de la habitación. Delante había una televisión grande de pantalla plana. Cogió el mando que estaba por algún lado del sofá, la encendió y comenzó a pasar canales sin interesarse por ninguno. Apagó la televisión al mismo tiempo que la puerta de la habitación se abría.

-¡Edward, vamos abajo! – chilló Alice desde el umbral de la puerta -. Han llegado Rosalie y Jasper – se puso a dar saltitos.

-¿Hay algo hoy? – preguntó Edward.

-Fútbol.

Edward suspiró y se levantó del sofá. Él y su hermana bajaron las escaleras hasta el primer piso y se adentraron en el salón donde Emmett y Jasper hablaban en susurros mientras se pasaban dólares el uno al otro. Apuestas. Rosalie estaba con Esme en otro lado del gran sofá del salón hablando entre ella; luego se les unió Alice.

-Hey, Edward, apuestas del primer partido – dijo Emmett cuando su hermano se sentó a su lado -. ¿Tennessee Titans o Buffalo Bills?

-Yo no apuesto, Emmett.

Emmett se encogió de hombros y volvió a su conversación con Jasper.

-Cincuenta dólares por Tennessee Titans – dijo Jasper.

-¡Maldita sea! – gritó Emmett.

Siguieron discutiendo sobre los equipos de los demás partidos que se iba a jugar y apostaban con cada vez más dinero. Edward puso el oído en la conversación de Rosalie, Esme y Alice. Vale…no le importaba mucho de lo que hablaban. Se limitó a mirar la televisión donde ahora echaban anuncios hasta que empezara el partido.

-Edward, tío, ¿qué pasa? Antes estabas bien – dijo Emmett.

-Estoy sin ánimos, solo eso – contestó Edward. Al otro lado de Emmett se encontraba Jasper el cual miraba a su amigo Edward con compasión. Él era uno de los pocos que entendía lo que le pasaba a Edward y juró no contárselo a nadie. Él y Alice eran los únicos que lo sabían. Se levantó para ponerse al lado de Edward y le pasó el brazo por los hombros mientras le daba un pequeño puñetazo en el brazo con la otra mano.

-Diviértete al menos esta vez, no quedamos para ver el fútbol todos los días y vamos a reírnos un buen rato – dijo Jasper con alegría y Edward se contagió de su estado de ánimo. Jasper tenía esa habilidad para hacer que una persona sienta el mismo estado de ánimo que él y lo hacía con mucha facilidad. Suspiró.

-Está bien, Jasper, pero sigo sin apostar, ¿eh? – dijo Edward dándole un puñetazo a Emmett que estaba empezando a hacerle cosquillas en el estómago.

El partido comenzó pronto y en menos de diez minutos el equipo apostado por Jasper, Tennessee Titans, ya iba ganando por bastantes puntos. Emmett apretaba los puños con los billetes en las manos y maldecía en voz alta. Las chicas observaban sin prestarle mucha importancia y luego seguían hablando.

Se tragaron tres partidos seguidos cuando Edward se aburrió y en el descanso del último partido, subió a su habitación y se encerró de nuevo. Dio varias vueltas por el cuarto pensando en qué hacer, apenas era de noche y la cena no estaría hasta que llegara Carlisle, que llegaría tarde. Paró delante del escritorio y vio su móvil. Lo cogió y lo movió en su mano. Ya sabía qué hacer. Caminó hasta la cama y se sentó en la orilla de ésta. Abrió el menú del móvil, fue hasta la lista de contactos y buscó por orden alfabético…No estaría muy lejos. Una sonrisa torcida apareció en su rostro cuando leyó su nombre y le dio al botón de marcar. Esperó impaciente a que cogiera el teléfono mientras se mordía las uñas. Mientras esperaba sonó una canción de My Chemical Romance; una de esas canciones para no aburrirte esperando. Rió. Pasaron cinco segundos y escuchó su respiración agitada a través del auricular.

-¿Diga? – dijo una voz confusa.

-Buenas noches, Bella – dijo Edward con una risita.

Escuchó como Bella contenía el aliento.

-¿Cómo…? ¿Cómo has conseguido mi número de móvil? – preguntó Bella.

-Bella, eso me ofende – dijo Edward fingiendo estar triste -. ¿No te acuerdas que el móvil te lo, uhm…regalé? – esperó a que dijera algo. No dijo nada y continuó -: Pues bien, me tomé las molestias de apuntar el número para contactarte. Sabía que algún día lo iba a necesitar.

-¿Necesitar? – siguió preguntando Bella -. ¿Para?

-Quería pedirte disculpas, me gustaría hacerlo personalmente pero quería hacerlo lo antes posible antes de ir a peor – susurró -. No quiero cagarla – añadió después.

Bella rió. Le sorprendía que Edward hablara de esa manera.

-¿Y de qué quieres disculparte esta vez?

-Por mi comportamiento contigo…Ya sabes – Edward sonrió -. Esta mañana hemos empezado bien, luego me he enfadado contigo y por último, me he reído por esa birria de coche que tienes…

-¡Eh! – gritó Bella de repente.

-Lo siento, Bella. Pero debes de admitir que tu camioneta no está para tirar cohetes – dijo Edward.

-Lo sé. Esta semana tengo que llevarlo al mecánico a que cambie unas cuantas cosas –explicó Bella.

-Ah, bien.

Después de eso, silencio. Ninguno dijo nada, solo se quedaban escuchando la respiración del otro. Respiraciones tranquilas. Edward quería hablar de tantas cosas y a la vez nada, todavía tenía que disculparse. Bella estaba esperando a que dijera algo, Edward todavía tenía que disculparse. Habían cambiado de tema muy rápidamente sin darse cuenta.

-Bella – llamó Edward.

-¿Sí? – titubeó la nombrada.

-Quiero ganarme tu perdón, Bella. No me sentiría bien si sé que estás enfadada conmigo.

-Ya no te preocupes por eso, Edward. Hoy entendí que tienes trastornos de personalidad múltiple – dijo Bella. Edward parpadeó.

-Sí…me pasa muy a menudo – dijo Edward y puso los ojos en blanco -. Pero quiero que a partir de ahora… - vaciló -. Que a partir de ahora seamos amigos – dijo al final con un susurro. Bella no habló y eso le desesperó.

-Oh – murmuró al final -. Claro, podemos ser amigos sin ningún problema.

Edward iba a hablar de nuevo pero luego escuchó perfectamente a través del móvil como una puerta se abría y alguien gritaba el nombre de Bella con alegría. Ésta contuvo de nuevo la respiración y después se reía.

-No, Jake, ¡para! – se escucharon risas -. ¿No ves que estoy ocupada? – preguntó luego en un susurro. Edward escuchaba atentamente sin habla y con la boca medio abierta.

-Ah, claro, Bella. Esta me la guardo, me dejas tirado por un móvil – dijo Jacob con voz fingida de dolor.

Bella rio de nuevo. Edward sintió un vacío en el estómago y sentía como si el corazón se le encogiera. Tragó en seco y abrió varias veces la boca para decir algo; pero nada salió de su boca. Sentía un fuego abrasador por todo el cuerpo.

-¿Edward? – preguntó Bella cuando todo quedó en silencio -. ¿Sigues vivo?

No. No lo estaba, ahora no sentía nada en esos momentos.

-Sí – contestó Edward después de aclararse la garganta -. Perdona, Bella, tengo…tengo que colgar – dijo apresuradamente. Bella soltó un sonido de disgusto.

-Está bien.

-Nos vemos mañana.

-sí, hasta mañana.

Y colgaron. Edward se quedó observando con ojos inexpresivos la pantalla del móvil donde ponía: "Bella. Duración de la llamada: 07:41:03". No habían durado mucho. Volvió al escritorio a dejar el móvil y se acostó en la cama, mirando hacia el techo. ¿Qué había sido eso? ¿Jake? Bella era una desconocida para él y había sentido…había sentido celos de ese Jake. ¡Eso no podía ser! Él no quería hacer ninguna amistad, estaba encerrado en su mundo, y hace unos minutos le había dicho a Bella que podrían ser amigos. ¿Qué había pasado? No se reconocía a sí mismo desde que la había conocido. ¡Y encima se había puesto celoso! Pensó en las palabras que le había dicho Tanya cuando Bella llegó al instituto. Soltó un gruñido.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió con un chirrido y la cabeza de Emmett asomó por ella. Miró a Edward y éste miró a su hermano.

-¡Eddie! – cantó Emmett. Edward le fulminó con la mirada.

-¿Qué pasa, Emmett? - preguntó.

-Te estamos esperando para la cena. ¡Baja rápido! - gritó Emmett ya cuando estaba bajando las escaleras a toda prisa.

Edward le siguió lentamente, arrastrando los pies.

* * *

-Bueno, Bella...¿Qué me dices? - preguntó Mike Newton.

-¿Qué? - balbuceó Bella.

Mike Newton se había acercado a Bella a la hora del almuerzo, en la cafetería, mientras ella cogía su comida. Estaba tan distraída mientras cogía su comida que no se daba cuenta de lo que le estaba diciendo Mike. A parte pensaba en la conversación que tuvo con Edward anoche. Le había dicho que se tenía que ir sin ningún motivo aparente después de que Jacob entrara en su habitación y empezó a hacerle cosquillas en los pies, un punto débil para ella.

Giró un poco la cabeza, hacia la mesa de los Cullen y los Hale, todos hablaban entre ellos menos Edward que la miraba atentamente y miraba a Mike de forma recelosa. La manaza de Mike pasó por delante de su cara llamándole la atención. Se giró hacia él con cara de disgusto.

-¿Qué pasa, Mike? - preguntó casi rugiendo.

-Te he preguntado mil veces que si quieres ir a la fiesta conmigo el sábado.

¿Ir a la fiesta con Mike? Bella se tapó la boca para intentar no reírse a carcajadas. Se había hartado de Newton la primera semana en la que le empezó a hablar y a preguntarle por toda su vida. Ahora le evitaba todo el tiempo pero hoy no se había librado. Luego se acordó de la anécdota de Jacob con Mike y se puso roja al contener la risa. Se quitó la mano de la boca y suspiro. Su rubor desapareció.

-No, Mike, pero ya...ya tengo pareja - miró a Edward por el rabillo del ojo. Mike siguió su mirada y puso cara de sorprendido.

-¿Con Cullen? ¿En serio? Creía que iba con Tanya.

Ahora fue Bella la que puso cara de asombro. ¿Tanya? ¿Quién es Tanya? Volvió a mirar a Edward y vio que éste le miraba atentamente a cada movimiento que hacía; también seguía mirando a Mike.

-No, no es Edward. Es...Es un amigo que no conoces - dijo Bella, pensativa.

-Vaya, entonces...

-Pídeselo a Jessica - le cortó Bella y se fue corriendo a la mesa donde estaba Edward con bandeja en mano. Cuando llegó miró a Edward el cual se estaba riendo entre dientes. Parecía como si se hubiera enterado de la conversación, pero luego miró a Mike que estaba con cara de pasmarote. Bella rió y se giró de nuevo hacia Edward. Éste, cuando la miró, le regaló una sonrisa que a Bella le pareció forzada. De repente, se le ocurrió una idea que podría ir muy bien.

Bella esperó con ansias el final de las clases. Cuando terminó Educación Física se fue volando, literalmente, hacía el aparcamiento para ir rápidamente a su casa y hacer una llamada. Cuando intentaba abrir la puerta de la camioneta con las llaves, una voz demasiado conocida para ella le llamó:

-¡Bella, aquí!

Vio a Jacob en una esquina cerca de ella, apoyado en una gran moto negra. Estaba cruzado de brazos mientras miraba a Bella con una amplia sonrisa. Bella se acercó a él corriendo y lo miró con curiosidad.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Han faltado algunos profesores al instituto en la reserva y he pensado: oye, pues voy a ver a Bella, que seguro que sigue en el instituto - explicó Jacob -. Y aquí estoy.

Bella no pudo evitar sonreír. Miró la moto de Jacob.

-¿Y esa moto? - preguntó. Jacob la miró de reojo.

-Es una moto vieja que había por ahí y la arreglé un poco. Y _voilà_, ha quedado perfecta. Como nueva.

-Sí, parece recién comprada.

Jacob sonrió.

-Charlie y Billy vuelven a estar en casa viendo el partido - dijo -. Harry Clearwater ha traído a mi padre y también se ha quedado a ver el fútbol y he pensado que si te venías de nuevo a dar un paseo...si no tienes nada que hacer, claro.

Bella negó con la cabeza.

-¡Perfecto! Puedes ir a dejar la camioneta y yo te sigo con la moto, haces lo que tengas que hacer y podremos irnos.

-Vale - contestó Bella y fue de nuevo hacia la camioneta. Jacob la siguió.

Bella intentó abrir de nuevo la puerta y miró por encima del techo. Vio salir a los Cullen del edificio y pronto Edward clavó su mirada en ella; luego en Jacob y juraría que casi se le salen los ojos de las órbitas. Jacob miraba a Edward de forma sospechosa. De pronto, Bella se acordó de algo.

-Jacob, ¿podrías hacerme un favor? - preguntó mientras seguía mirando a Edward.

-¿El qué?

Se giró hacia Jacob.

-¿Quieres acompañarme a la fiesta de primavera del sábado?

* * *

**¡Me encanta que Edward sienta celos! ¡Y Bella también! Soy malvado aunque no lo parezca (suena a sarcasmo). **

**Me ha costado sacar todo esto, he estado días pensando hasta que a final a venido la inspiración divina de nuevo y me ha salido todo esto. El siguiente capítulo voy a ir directamente a la fiesta para ver qué pasa. Ya lo tengo todo planeado así que no creo que tarde mucho tiempo en actualizar.**

**También me gustaría resolver dudas que me van preguntando por ahí, pero no tengo tiempo para todo y ya me gustaría. En el capítulo siguiente a ver si puedo que ya tengo vacaciones oficiales aunque no por mucho tiempo porque se me vienen los exámenes finales de la universidad encima.**

**Y ya está, nada más que decir.**

**¡Hasta la próxima!**


	8. Chapter 8

**CAPÍTULO 8**

_-¿Has dicho fiesta de primavera? - balbuceó Jacob._

_Bella asintió y se rió internamente de Jacob con su cara de haber visto un fantasma._

_-¿Tiene algo de malo? - preguntó Bella._

_-No, no es nada de eso - contestó Jacob -. Pero así tan de repente... - se encogió de hombros -. Es la primera vez que me invitan para acompañar a alguien a una fiesta._

_-¿En serio? - el tono de voz de Bella ahora era de curiosidad._

_-A ver, Bella - Jacob cruzó los brazos delante del pecho -, si fueras de visita a La Push verías que casi todos somos varones y las fiestas, digamos que..._

_Jacob soltó una risita._

_-Prefiero no saberlo - dijo Bella -. Entonces, ¿qué dices?_

_-No se hable más, Bella. Por supuesto que iré contigo - dijo Jacob alzando el pulgar de su mano y con una sonrisa._

_Bella soltó un suspiro, aliviada._

Las manos de Bella se apretaron junto al asiento del coche, respiraba profundamente y parecía como si en aquella cabina hiciera mucho calor a pesar de tener las ventanillas bajadas del todo. Jacob conducía y, a veces, miraba de reojo a Bella mientras reía en voz baja.

-Bella, ¿qué pasa? Parece que te va a dar un ataque al corazón - dijo Jacob en tono burlón.

-Muy gracioso, Jacob - dijo Bella de forma furiosa -. No me gusta ir a fiestas.

-¿Y por qué venimos?

-No quiero hacerle daño a Alice, estaba tan emocionada...

Bella se puso a mirar el paisaje del bosque por la ventanilla abierta. El viento le daba de golpe en el rostro haciéndola relajar, solo un poco, y se sentía menos abochornada. Sí, no le gustaban las fiestas, pero iría a la de la mansión Cullen por hacerle un favor a Alice. Eso era verdad, pero había más cosas...Allí se encontraría Edward con el que se había hecho amiga de él recientemente y que parecía que se había enfadado con ella de nuevo al verle con Jacob el otro día en el aparcamiento, el día en el que le pidió que fuera con ella a la fiesta. Pero los siguientes días él siguió hablándole como siempre, alegre, aunque un poco distanciado de todos. Eso último no había cambiado nada.

-Ya hemos llegado, Bella - anunció Jacob sacándola de sus pensamientos.

Bella miró al frente y no pudo evitar que su boca cayera al suelo. Delante de ellos había una gran casa completamente blanca, de tres pisos, rectangular y bien proporcionada, con un pequeño porche donde está la puerta principal. La casa tenía grandes ventanales donde se podría ver todo el interior desde fuera, pero los cristales estaban tintados completamente. El jardín era gigantesco y rodeaba toda la casa, había muchos tipos de plantas, flores y árboles. Era un lugar exótico. Bella escuchó el fluir de un río cerca de la casa cuando salió del vehículo. Sentía mucha tranquilidad con ese sonido. Miró a Jacob que también miraba la casa de la misma manera. Le escuchó decir algo como _malditos pijos ricos_ y soltó una risita.

Avanzaron hacia el porche. Bella miraba en derredor, no se encontraba ningún coche a la vista. ¿Habrían llegado demasiado pronto? Miró hacia el porche donde Alice y Jasper se encontraban allí de pie, esperando. Se veían muy elegantes, como sacados de una revista de moda. Alice estaba metida en un traje negro que le llegaba hasta las rodillas y estaba atado por el cuello. El color negro le hacía resaltar su blanca piel y que aún así se veía perfectamente. A su lado estaba Jasper, que vestía con una camisa blanca, con los primeros botones desabrochados, y un pantalón negro. Y ella y Jacob pensaban que ya iban demasiado arreglados...Bella levaba un vestido largo, un poco más de la rodilla, cortesía de Alice, y Jacob camisa blanca con cortaba y pantalones.

Alice y Jasper mostraron una sonrisa (Alice con más entusiasmo) al ver a Bella y Jacob acercarse.

-Todavía falta media hora para que empiecen a llegar todos - dijo Alice cuando los dos ya llegaron hasta ellos -. Podríais ayudarnos con unas cosas que nos faltan y ¡ya estará todo listo! - Alice empezó a dar saltitos de la emoción.

-Emmett y Rosalie están dentro poniendo la comida en su lugar - dijo Jasper -. Jacob, ¿te importaría ayudarles?

-Vale - asintió Jacob y entró en la casa sin mas. Bella parpadeó confundida.

-¿Conocéis a Jacob? - preguntó.

Alice y Jasper se miraron y luego él entró en la casa, desapareciendo por el umbral de la puerta.

-Bueno, él viene muchas veces aquí...por su padre, ya sabes como está - dijo Alice después desaparecer su novio.

-¿Billy?

-Sí, viene a hacerse un chequeo cada dos semanas. En vez de ir al hospital viene aquí a ver a Carlisle. Le tiene más confianza - explicó la pequeña.

Bella asintió. Vaya...aún tenía que saber muchas cosas sobre la gente que conocía en Forks, cada día sabía algo nuevo.

-¿Entramos? Tenemos que ayudar a los demás - dijo Alice casi gritando.

-Sí, claro, vamos - dijo Bella y siguió a Alice hacia dentro de la casa.

Si la casa de los Cullen ya parecía impresionante por fuera, por dentro lo era todavía más. Bella se quedó impresionada, sin palabras, y con la boca abierta otra vez. El recibidor de los Cullen era enorme. Al fondo había una pared que en realidad era un gran ventanal que daba vistas al río. Suponía que el recibidor parecería más normal si no tuviera todas esas flores esparcidas por el suelo y miles de objetos para fiestas colgando por la pared, por los objetos y por las escaleras. Avanzó por el recibidor y a la izquierda vio una gran sala con un piano de cola negro en medio de esta. También había unos cuantos muebles por aquella sala y vio una televisión. Eso debería de ser el salón, pensó Bella. Alice se le adelantó y se puso delante de ella.

-Puedes ver la casa luego pero hay que terminar ¡ya! - dijo Alice saliendo escopetada hacia la cocina. Bella la siguió.

Al entrar, Bella se encontró con la chica más guapa que había visto en su vida. Delante de ella había una chica alta, con cabello rubio fresa y ojos color miel. Llevaba un vestido largo y rojo que marcaba todas sus perfectas curvas. Era muy femenina. Estaba preparando unas bandejas de canapés de caviar. Tenía muy buena pinta. Alice se unió a ella con una amplia sonrisa.

-Mira Tanya, ella es Bella, va a clase conmigo y con Edward - dijo Alice mientras cogía un pequeño trozo de pan tostado y ponía el caviar. La chica rubia le sonrió cálidamente a Bella.

¡Tanya! Ella debería de ser la supuesta pareja de Edward para la fiesta. Se sintió pequeña ante Tanya, ella era hermosa, perfecta, y Bella era todo lo contrario. Y más. Era normal que Edward fuera con Tanya. Seguro que destacarían en la fiesta.

-Hola, Bella, es un placer conocerte - dijo Tanya mientras la abrazaba. Bella se quedó sorprendida ante el gesto, no se lo esperaba.

-L-lo mismo digo - tartamudeó Bella cuando se separaron. Tanya mostró una sonrisa.

Luego siguieron preparando los canapés de caviar y diferentes aperitivos. Minutos después aparecieron Emmett y Jasper en la cocina para llevarse las bandejas. Emmett robó un canapé de caviar y se puso a degustarlo con cara de felicidad. Bella rió y Alice fue a pegarle una colleja por hacer eso.

-¡Emmett, para ya! ¡O nos dejarás sin nada!

-Sí, señora - rió Emmett y salió corriendo apresuradamente de la cocina. Detrás de él fue Jasper, más calmado.

Cuando ya hubieron terminado todo Alice le entregó otra bandeja de aperitivos a Bella.

-Llévalo con lo demás - le dijo -. Tanya y yo terminaremos ya y luego iremos a recibir a todos.

-¿Dónde se supone que están los demás?

-En el recibidor, al lado de la ventana que da al río, hay una puerta de cristal - explicó Alice -. Sal por ahí, dará a un pequeño camino que da al jardín de la parte de atrás. Allí están todos.

Bella asintió y se fue con bandeja en mano. Encontró la puerta de cristal que le había mencionado Alice y salió por ella. Cruzó el pequeño camino también mencionado por Alice y se encontró con una gran carpa abierta y un montón de mesas llenas de comida. Allí se encontraban todos: Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper y Jacob. Jasper y Rosalie hablaban entre ellos en voz baja mientras Emmett y Jacob trasteaban el gran equipo de música que había en un rincón de la carpa. Bella dejó la bandeja en una mesa que estaba medio llena y observó por todos lados. No estaba Edward por ninguna parte. Eso era extraño. Se suponía que era la pareja de Tanya y se encontraría por allí preparándolo todo también.

-¿Ya está todo, Bella? - le preguntó Jasper. Bella miró a Jasper y a Rosalie.

-Alice y Tanya están terminando y hay que recibir a los que lleguen - dijo Bella y se mordió el labio.

-¡Eh! - gritó Emmett llamando la atención de los tres -. Vamos a sacar algo de música de la habitación de Edward.

-No está bien entrar en su habitación sin que esté él aquí - dijo Rosalie.

Genial, no está aquí. Tendría que aparecer luego, pensó Bella.

Emmett entornó los ojos.

-Yo no quiero escuchar la música que tiene Alice - dijo con miedo. Jacob empezó a reírse a su lado y Emmett le siguió, contagiado por él.

-Esperemos a que vuelva Edward - dijo Jasper.

-¿Dónde está? - preguntó Bella con curiosidad.

Rosalie miró a su hermano Jasper de reojo y éste chasqueó la lengua.

-Nosotros no lo sabemos - contestó Jasper con tranquilidad. En ese momento entró Alice en la carpa dando pequeños saltitos y aplaudiendo.

-¡Ya están aquí! - dijo la pequeña canturreando. Bella comenzó a temblar por los nervios.

Pasaron cinco minutos y la carpa del jardín de los Cullen ya estaba abarrotada de gente del instituto. A Bella se le hacía dificil pasearse por allí con facilidad y de vez en cuando, pisaba a alguien. Harta de caminar dificultosamente se fue hacia un rincón, al lado de una mesa llena de aperitivos, y comenzó a picar mientras miraba distraidamente a la gente hablando, riendo y bailando. Jacob se acercó a Bella por entre la multitud, dando empujones. Cuando pudo llegar se puso a su lado y también comenzó a comer aperitivos.

-¿Te diviertes? - preguntó Jacob.

-¿Se nota? - preguntó Bella también.

-Me suena a sarcasmo.

-Lo és - dijo Bella con una mueca de disgusto.

Jacob cogió un canapé de paté y se lo metió entero en la boca. Tragó pesadamente mientras miraba a varias parejas bailando un swing demasiado exagerado. Luego miró a Bella con una sonrisa pícara.

-¿Quieres bailar?

Bella miró a Jacob como si fuera un fantasma.

-Ni en broma, Jacob - dijo Bella echándose hacia atrás -. Y menos ese tipo de baile.

Jacob rió.

-No te hagas de rogar, Bella.

-Te puedo matar a ti y a los que se encuentran alrededor. Y quien sabe si se caería la carpa y todos nos murieramos de la asfixia... - dijo Bella de forma dramática.

Jacob rió más fuerte y cogió a Bella del brazo suavemente. La música cambió de repente y sonó una más movidita. Miraron hacia el equipo de música donde Emmett le estaba pegando golpes para que cambiara las canciones. Al final la acabaría rompiendo...

Bella se sintió arrastrada por entre la multitud hasta quedar en medio con Jacob. Éste la cogió de los brazos y empezó a darle vueltas. Se movían al son de la música. Bella se estaba acostumbrando al ritmo que tenía Jacob pero igualmente no se libraba de algún pisotón de su parte. Él emitía pequeños quejidos cuando notaba el tacón del zapato de su compañera incrustado en el pie. Cogió de nuevo a Bella y le dio la vuelta, dejando que la espalda de ella se apoyara en su pecho. Bella soltó un jadeo y Jacob volvió a darle la vuelta para seguir bailando animadamente. A veces reían por algún movimiento que hacía Jacob y por los tropiezos que Bella no podía evitar. Chocaron con varias parejas que también bailaban y pedían disculpas.

Cuando la canción acabó Emmett le propinó otro golpe al equipo de música. La gente esperó a la siguiente pero no se escuchó nada. Hubo un disgusto general.

-¡No es mi culpa que se haya estropeado el botón de darle al _play_! - chilló Emmett para luego darle otro golpe y comenzó a sonar de nuevo, esta vez una canción más calmada. Jacob y Bella suspiraron para luego mirarse y sonreírse -. ¿Y si hacemos una recolecta para comprar otro equipo? - Se empezaron a escuchar abucheos por todos lados y Emmett se partía de risa.

-Vamos a tomar algo - dijo Jacob y Bella asintió.

Volvieron a esquivar a la multitud y fueron hacia la mesa de las bebidas. En esa mesa se encontraban Alice y Jasper que bebían litros y litros de agua. Se les veía cansados de tanto bailar, respiraban agitadamente y tenían el pelo desordenado. Bella se puso un vaso lleno de agua para calmar la sed y Jacob se puso un vaso con cola, disgustado porque aún no habían sacado el alcohol.

-¿Seguro que no salís del baño, parejita? - preguntó Emmett saliendo de la nada y poniéndose al lado de su hermana y su novio. Después se empezó a reír desesperadamente. Alice se sonrojó violentamente; Jasper puso su mejor cara de póquer y Bella y Jacob se atragantaron con sus bebidas.

-Emmett, eres un bruto - dijo Rosalie al lado de Emmett.

-¿Y vosotros también? - siguió Emmett ahora mirando a Bella y a Jacob.

-¡Eres un maldito mal pensado, hermano! - gritó Alice saltando encima de Emmett.

Bella, Jacob, Jasper y Rosalie comenzaron a reírse cuando Alice derramó su vaso, ahora lleno de gaseosa, encima de Emmett, mojándole toda su camisa y parte del pantalón. Emmett empezó a aullar diciendo que la gaseosa estaba muy fría y se le había metido en los ojos. Jacob y Jasper rieron más fuerte. Bella apartó un momento la mirada mientras se convulsionaba un poco por la risa; pero dejó de reír de golpe cuando sus ojos chocaron con dos pares de ojos verdes que la miraban desde la lejanía. Edward estaba ahí, al otro lado de la carpa, sentado en una silla, un poco encorvado hacia el suelo, y a su lado estaba Tanya que le pasaba una mano por la espalda distraídamente mientras le hablaba, aunque Edward parecía que no la escuchaba y miraba a Bella sin apartar la mirada. Se quedó mirándolo más de lo debido. Estaba hipnotizada por él. Sus ropas oscuras, de color negro, resaltaban el color de su piel, igual que Alice, y eso la dejaba aturdida como una tonta. El cabello de Edward seguía igual de desordenado como siempre lo que hacía que Bella se quedara aún más prendada. No podría articular palabra si seguía mirándolo.

Edward bebió un trago del vaso que llevaba en la mano sin dejar de mirar a Bella. Después le dijo algo a su compañera, se levantó de la silla y se fue de la carpa, camino a su casa por el caminito del jardín. Bella no le quitó ojo hasta que desapareció por el umbral de la puerta. Soltó un suspiro y volvió su atención a los demás que ya se habían tranquilizado. Jacob se encontraba de nuevo a su lado comiendo y bebiendo sin parar.

-¿_Fabef qué_? - dijo Jacob con la boca llena. Bella no dijo nada y esperó a que tragara la comida. Éste tragó dificultosamente y le dio un trago al vaso que llevaba -. Ese Edward no ha dejado de observarte desde que llegó hace...uhm...una hora o así. Parecía que te iba a comer en cualquier momento.

Jacob volvió a meterse comida en la boca a toneladas dejando a Bella estupefacta. ¿Desde cuando Edward Cullen se quedaba mirándola una hora sin descanso? Y eso que tenía a una mujer como Tanya a su lado. Se llevó una mano al rostro. Seguro que esto era un sueño, la fiesta todavía no había empezado, ella estaría en su cama durmiendo placidamente y cuando llegara la fiesta de verdad Edward no se quedaría mirándola todo el rato y estaría con Tanya bailando en la pista como todo el mundo. ¡Es que eso era imposible! Sacudió la cabeza y volvió al mundo real. Suspiró de nuevo. Se sentó en una silla y se dedicó a observar a los demás.

La fiesta aún seguía igual de animada una hora después de que Edward fuera dentro de casa y todavía no había vuelto. Bella estaba tentada en ir también hacia la casa de los Cullen y buscarle y hablar con él y...muchas cosas, pero no podía. Ni podía ni se atrevía por pura vergüenza. ¿Qué pensaría si le viese que estaba ella sola por ahí sin saber dónde ir? Pensaría que le estaba buscando, lo cual sería verdad.

Bella se estaba aburriendo un poco. No estaba haciendo nada y seguía sentada en la silla. Jacob se había perdido por entre la multitud y no había vuelto a aparecer. Los Cullen también se encontraban perdidos y Mike había ido hacia ella antes para pedirle un baile que ella había rechazado inmediatamente y le dijo que se fuera con Jessica.

Pasaron unos minutos más y Bella se levantó de la silla, yendo hacia la multitud que todavía bailaba. Se abrió paso por entre la gente para ir hacia la salida. Se llevó un par de codazos y pisotones de la gente y ella también le había dado a unos cuantos ganándose una mirada fulminante. Alcanzó la salida de aquel laberinto de gente y salió de la carpa con paso apresurado.

Caminó por el jardín hasta que oyó el rumor del río. Estaba cerca. Siguió caminando hasta encontrar el río y se sentó en la orilla de este. Tiró un par de pequeñas piedras al agua del río mientras observaba lo limpio que estaba. Que interesante...

-Es muy interesante, en serio... - susurró una voz en su oído. Bella se quedó estática y luego giró la cabeza para encontrarse con los verdes ojos de Edward a centímetros de su rostro. El corazón casi se le sale disparado al verle tan cerca de ella. También casi mete un grito. Casi.

-¿Qué? - balbuceó Bella, apartándose un poco -. ¿Qué es interesante?

Edward mostró una sonrisa torcida (cosa que casi mata a Bella) pero no dijo nada.

-¿Qué haces aquí tan sola? - preguntó Edward y se sentó a su lado.

-Tomar el aire - contestó.

-Parecías aburrida allí en la fiesta...sola.

Bella le miró.

-Estaba mirando por la ventana de mi habitación - siguió Edward -. Puedo verlo todo desde mi habitación en la tercera planta.

Bella asintió y en ese momento empezaron a venirle cosas a la cabeza que quería preguntarle.

-¿Me vas a responder alguna vez? - Edward la miró por el rabillo del ojo -. Ya sabes, porqué eres así, no solo conmigo, con la demás gente que no conoces también.

-Ah, eso - dijo Edward en voz baja y se pasó una mano por el pelo. Se quedó mirando el río -. Es una historia demasiado larga, Bella.

-Tenemos tiempo - dijo Bella.

-Sí, tenemos tiempo, pero, Bella - dijo Edward mientras se levantaba -. ¿Te gustaría ir a un sitio especial? Donde nadie nos escuche. - Luego le tendió la mano a Bella.

Bella asintió y cogió la mano de Edward. Él tiró de ella con facilidad y Bella chocó suavemente contra su pecho. Edward le pasó los brazos por la cintura por acto reflejo. Bella se sonrojó a más no poder y Edward contuvo la respiración. Se quedaron en esa posición durante unos segundos hasta que él se empezó a reír nerviosamente y apartó a Bella de sí.

-Sígueme, Bella - dijo Edward mientras iba caminando por entre la hierba -. Vamos a rodear la casa y cogeremos el coche.

-¿Tan lejos está ese sitio? - preguntó Bella con miedo.

-Un poco.

-¿Y qué es ese lugar tan especial? - siguió preguntando.

-Siempre voy allí a relajarme - contestó Edward -. Porque necesito relajarme...

-¿Por algún motivo?

Edward no dijo nada hasta que llegaron al garaje de la casa de los Cullen donde vieron el Volvo y fueron hasta él. Antes de entrar, Edward miró a Bella y contestó:

-Espera a que lleguemos, por favor.

Bella asintió levemente. Sentía ya los nervios a flor de piel. ¿Edward confiaba ya tanto en ella cómo para contárselo?


	9. Chapter 9

**CAPÍTULO 9**

Solo se veían árboles de todos los colores y tamaños por todo el camino que llevaban recorrido. Edward había tomado la carretera para tomar una dirección que iba por un camino boscoso. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada durante todo el camino. Edward miraba fijamente hacia adelante mientras conducía y Bella contaba los árboles que veía. Unos cuantos minutos después Edward paró el coche en medio del bosque que estaba todo oscuro. Apenas veían algo con los faros delanteros del vehículo. Edward bajó rápidamente para abrirle a Bella. Ésta bajó y se lo agradeció mostrándole una sonrisa que él le devolvió.

Bella miró en derredor.

-¿Es aquí? - preguntó.

-No - respondió Edward -. Tenemos que andar un poco porque el coche no puede atravesar las rocas y raíces que hay de por medio.

Bella soltó un jadeo. Tendrían que andar por entre rocas y raíces que sobresalían del suelo. Si el Volvo de Edward no podía atravesar todo eso, no se imaginaba ella caminando por allí, y más con los tacones que Alice le había dado para que se los pusiera esta noche. Algún tropiezo se llevaría seguro. Echó a andar detrás de Edward durante todo el camino y más de cinco caídas tuvo que llevarse. Él le dijo que se quitara los zapatos, que no pasaba nada, y la cogió de la mano para guiarla sin que cayera. Bella sintió un cosquilleo agradable por el brazo que empezó a extenderse por todo su cuerpo. Edward no parecía darse cuenta pero también sentía lo mismo que ella.

Edward paró de andar y Bella chocó contra su espalda. Escuchó una risita por parte de el chico y se sonrojó un poco.

-Ya hemos llegado - anunció Edward.

Bella se soltó de la mano de su compañero y avanzó hasta ver el paisaje más hermoso que jamás había visto. Delante de ella había un precioso y gran claro, lleno de flores de todos los tipos y colores, no había ni un solo hueco donde no hubiera algún tipo de planta, y el prado estaba rodeado de los árboles del bosque. Se podía ver todo con claridad debido a la luz de la Luna que estaba encima de ellos. Siguió avanzando hasta llegar al centro donde se sentó y siguió observando, asombrada, todo lo que le quedaba a la vista.

Edward la observaba apoyado en un árbol, de brazos cruzados. La miraba con una sonrisa en el rostro. Bella parecía una niña pequeña que entraba en un parque de atracciones y no sabía donde mirar. Observaba cada movimiento de ella sin que se le escapara ninguno, no podía dejar de hacerlo.

Fue hasta ella lentamente, se sentó a su lado y dejó los zapatos de Bella en el suelo.

-Este lugar es precioso - dijo Bella, perdida mirando la luna.

-Sí... - murmuró Edward.

-¿Cómo...? - Edward la miró -. ¿Cómo lo encontraste?

Edward miró el suelo y con su mano empezó a tocar la hierba y las flores que había.

-Fue hace tiempo. Un día me peleé con mis padres y me fui corriendo de casa. Cogí el coche y di vueltas, me adentré en el bosque hasta dar en donde hemos dejado el coche. Después de dejar el coche, avancé por ese camino que hemos recorrido y terminé aquí, donde estamos ahora...tú y yo.

Bella giró la cabeza parar mirar a Edward. Éste la miraba con una sonrisa en la cara que no llegaba a sus ojos.

-Debió de ser una pelea muy dura - comentó Bella sin saber muy bien qué decir.

-Sí, lo fue, pero ya estoy acostumbrado a ello - dijo Edward y ella la miró confundida -. Las tenemos casi a diario.

-¿Casi a diario? Creía que estabas bien con tu familia...

-Y lo estoy - le cortó Edward -. Pero hay...complicaciones por mi parte.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

Edward cerró los ojos y se quedó sin decir nada. Bella le observó esperando una respuesta. Él suspiró y abrió los ojos de nuevo. Miró a Bella y cogió la mano de ella para llevársela a su pecho, en el lado izquierdo, en la parte del corazón. Bella estaba confundida y miró a Edward, sintiendo los latidos de su corazón debajo de la palma de su mano. Pero notaba los latidos del corazón de Edward demasiado rápidos, más de lo normal, una cosa muy extraña porque no había hecho ningún tipo de esfuerzo o deporte. Dejó su mano en el pecho de Edward mientras intentaba encajar algunas piezas en su cabeza. Recordó cuando chocó con él en el aeropuerto, Edward iba todo sudado y respiraba agitadamente con la mirada llena de ansiedad; luego, el primer día de instituto, cuando Edward la acompañó a clase de Biología, respiraba de igual manera, como si se fuera ahogar, la semana que faltó a clase y dijeron que solo era una gripe común, cosa que no se creyó para nada.

Alzó la mirada para ver a Edward.

-¿Estás...? - caviló -. ¿Enfermo?

Edward le dio un apretón a su mano que todavía estaba sobre su pecho.

-Sí, Bella. Estoy enfermo.

Bella asintió de forma mecánica. Dejó caer la mano del pecho de Edward y se tumbó en el pasto, mirando hacia la luna.

-Ahora lo entiendo todo - suspiró.

-No sabes nada, Bella - dijo Edward en voz baja. Ella a penas lo escuchó.

-¿Desde cuando estás así? - quiso saber Bella.

Edward suspiró y se tumbó al lado de Bella, de cara a ella, apoyado sobre su brazo. La miraba a sus ojos chocolate mientras hablaba:

-Desde que tenía unos cinco o seis años, empecé a sentir los síntomas y pronto me llevaron al hospital para revisarme. Me detectaron una fibrilación ventricular después de hacerme varios análisis y escáneres. - Bella tenía cara de no entender nada y rió débilmente -. Mi corazón da contracciones incontroladas e irregulares.

-¿Y eso es malo? - preguntó Bella.

-Es una de las peores y podría morir en cualquier momento - dijo Edward sin importancia, como si estuviera hablando del tiempo.

-¡No! - exclamó Bella incorporándose de golpe. Miraba a Edward con los ojos casi desorbitados -. ¡No! - volvió a gritar. Edward la miraba inexpresivamente.

-¿No qué?

-¿Cómo puedes decirlo así como si nada? ¿No te importa morir?

-Llevo once años casi en el borde de la muerte, tuve muchas experiencias cercanas a la muerte... - murmuró Edward con pena -. No tenía nada por lo que seguir aquí.

-Tienes a tu familia, amigos... - Edward la interrumpió riéndose de forma amarga.

-No tengo amigos.

-Tienes a Tanya y...nosotros somos amigos, ¿no?

Edward miró a Bella con los ojos vidriosos.

-Sí, lo somos, pero no te he tratado como tal y me siento culpable. No te mereces eso.

-Tú no quieres tener amigos.

-No, ¿para qué?

Bella soltó un bufido. Luego, se acostó de nuevo sobre el pasto.

-Te lo voy a contar todo, Bella - dijo Edward girándose hacia ella-. Necesito contarte algo muy importante y...no quiero que hagas nada absurdo.

-No haré nada - prometió Bella. Él asintió.

-Como ya dije, empecé a sentir los síntomas cuando tenía seis años - comenzó Edward -. Fuimos al hospital de Chicago, que en ese momento vivía allí, y me detectaron la enfermedad al instante después de todos los análisis que me hicieron. Más tarde descubrimos que las causas de la enfermedad fueron por herencia; mi padre no la tenía, pero mi abuelo sí. No tuve mucha suerte - Edward sonrió con pena -. Dejé de ir a la escuela por problemas del corazón.

-Pero luego volviste... - dijo Bella.

-Sí. Cuando era pequeño me sentía mucho peor que en estos momentos. Ahora sé llevarlo mejor, llevo una vida relajada. De pequeño era un torbellino.

Bella rió y Edward la siguió.

-Después de unos meses volví a la escuela - prosiguió -. Mis padres le comentaron a los profesores sobre lo que me pasaba y decidieron vigilarme en todo momento. Me recetaron unas pastillas cuando empecé a tener muchos ahogos y desmayos en clase durante toda mi estancia en la escuela, pero ninguno de los chicos que se encontraban allí sabía nada. Cada día que pasaba me sentía peor y dejé de hablar con los demás en clase y en los recreos - Bella frunció el ceño -. En los recreos siempre me sentaba en el sitio más alejado, solo, mientras comía mi almuerzo. A veces, Alice y Emmett venían conmigo a hacerme compañía, pero solo ellos, no dejaba que nadie se acercara.

-¿Y los amigos que tenías allí? - preguntó Bella.

-Bueno, debo decir que pronto se olvidaron de mí.

-Eso es muy cruel - susurró Bella. Edward se encogió de hombros ante el comentario.

-En el colegio siempre entraban niños nuevos y se hacían amigos en seguida, por uno menos no pasaba nada.

-Pero aún así...

Edward negó en la cabeza y prosiguió con su historia:

-Terminé la escuela antes de lo que esperaba y Carlisle y Esme decidieron que nos mudáramos a un sitio mucho más tranquilo que Chicago; algún sitio donde todo está siempre en calma y no alterara mi ritmo cardíaco. En la ciudad siempre me estresaba y eso no era muy bueno. Mis padres estuvieron mirando por Internet los lugares más tranquilos de Estados Unidos hasta que dieron con este lugar: Forks. Fue el sitio más tranquilo que pudieron encontrar, estaban seguros de ello - Edward mostró una pequeña sonrisa.

-No es nada tranquilo cuando llueve y hay truenos y relámpagos - dijo Bella enfurruñada. Edward rió ante el comentario.

-¿Te asustan? - preguntó él con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro.

-Sí, pero eso no viene al caso - respondió Bella mientras le echaba una mirada fulminante-. Estamos contigo, mi vida no importa ahora.

-Está bien, entonces seguiré. Antes de mudarnos a Forks, Carlisle nos dijo que había una fiesta contra el cáncer en Nueva York y que allí conoceríamos a un buen amigo suyo de toda la vida. Fuimos toda mi familia a Nueva York y en la fiesta conocí a Tanya - Edward se calló y sonrió mientras miraba el suelo. Bella se mordió el labio.

-¿Estás con ella? - preguntó ella para cortar el silencio. Edward la miró, sorprendido, había notado los celos de Bella en su voz.

-No - rió Edward y vio como a Bella se le iluminaban los ojos -. Somos como hermanos, ella me ayudaba en todo, incluso se vino a Forks con nosotros. Allí estaban sus padres, Carmen y Eleazar. Eleazar es un médico cardiólogo que, cuando me conoció, se interesó por mí y decidió ayudarme en lo que sea. Bueno, le dijo a su esposa Carmen y a Tanya que se iban con nosotros a Forks. Ellas no se opusieron, al contrario, estaban encantadas con la idea, necesitaban cambiar de aires.  
»Terminó el verano y todos viajamos a Forks. Ya teníamos nuestra casa que es la mansión de los Cullen, donde nadie vivía y la ocupamos nosotros. Nos encargamos de reformarla y hacerla más moderna, pero solo un poco porque a Esme le gustan las cosas antiguas. La familia de Tanya vive en el pueblo, aunque en las afueras - añadió.  
»Comenzó el instituto y Alice, Tanya y yo íbamos a la misma clase. Emmett iba un curso más adelantado que nosotros y allí conoció a Jasper y a Rosalie, son hermanos gemelos.

-Sí, se parecen muchísimo - dijo Bella.

-Pero muy diferentes en personalidad - dijo Edward -. Rosalie es muy seria y Jasper es muy calmado y puede cambiar los estados de ánimo de las personas. Nadie sabe como lo hace, es algo extraño pero fascinante. Cuando estaba alterado y empezaba a sentir palpitaciones y ahogos, el venía a mi lado y lograba tranquilizarme con cualquier cosa; pero no siempre funcionaba. Había muchas veces en las que tenían que llevarme al hospital con Carlisle. Al año siguiente, al ver que cada vez que me pasaba era más fuerte, enviaron a Eleazar como profesor de Química para vigilarme y estar allí en cualquier momento en vez de llamar una ambulancia. También me cambiaron la clase de Educación Física por la clase de Química de Eleazar. Carlisle no quería que nadie lo supiera para que pudiera llevar una vida mejor y que nadie me mirara como si fuera una pena andante.

-¿Tampoco hiciste amigos en el instituto? - preguntó Bella. Edward negó con la cabeza.

-Llevaba tanto tiempo sin hacer amigos que me convertí en un antisocial y ya ni me acordaba de como mantener una conversación con un desconocido - explicó Edward y se quedó callado unos instantes -. Bueno, no pasó nada más en ese año...solo lo de siempre: mareos, desmayos, ahogos... - puso los ojos en blanco.

Bella lo miraba atentamente. No se le había pasado por la cabeza que Edward hubiera vivido todo eso de aquella manera. Por supuesto que no se le hubiera pasado por la mente si no sabía lo que le pasaba de verdad hasta ahora. Y ahora sentía una gran compasión por él y quería ayudarlo a toda costa.

-A veces había días en los que me preguntaba porqué seguía en este mundo si tendría que estar ya muerto porque la fibrilación ventricular es lo peor que le puede pasar al corazón - siguió hablando Edward y Bella sintió una punzada en el corazón cuando lo dijo -. Todos se encargaban de que me sintiera bien...

Bella iba a protestar pero Edward la calló poniendo un dedo en los labios de ella.

-No, Bella, espera - murmuró Edward -. Al finalizar el curso estuve todo el verano pensando en lo mismo; tuve infinitas peleas con Carlisle, Esme y mis hermanos, ellos sólo querían protegerme mientras yo les reprochaba que estarían mucho mejor sin mí. Pero eso no mejoraba nada - Edward deslizaba sus dedos por el rostro de Bella mientras hablaba. Ella le miraba atentamente intentando no sonrojarse por la sensación que producía el tacto de Edward en ella -. En el último mes del verano me fui de vacaciones solo, sin decirle nada a nadie. Lo necesitaba, aunque no me sentía del todo bien. Volví el último día de las vacaciones...  
»Y entonces apareciste tú.

Bella se sonrojó al instante después de intentar no hacerlo. Edward ahora pasaba las yemas de sus dedos por el cabello sedoso de Bella y la miraba de forma abrasadora. Siguió hablando:

-Debo admitir que casi me matas del susto que me diste al chocar - Bella bajó la mirada, avergonzada.

-Podría decir lo mismo - dijo Bella -. A parte de que me rompiste mi móvil.

Edward rió y siguió acariciando el pelo de Bella. Ella volvió a sonrojarse al darse cuenta.

-Cuando me dí cuenta de que lo rompí, me sentí culpable enseguida y tuve la obligación de comprarte otro por las molestias - dijo Edward y arqueó una ceja cuando miró a Bella -. Me parece que te gustó bastante.

-Bu-bueno - tartamudeó ella -, no me gustan que me regalen nada, pero ese móvil...

Dio un suspiro de complacididad y Edward rió.

-Me alegro mucho de que te gustara.

Luego, silencio. Bella cerró los ojos ante la sensación que le producía Edward y éste se dio el derecho de observarla. Sentía unas ganas terribles de abrazarla para siempre y no dejarla ir nunca, pero, simplemente, aún no podía, quería decirle tantas cosas...

Paró el movimiento de sus dedos por el pelo de Bella y siguió mirándola, pasando sus ojos por todo su rostro, memorizando cada célula de su piel. Se acercó un poco a ella y se topó con los ojos chocolate de Bella cuando ésta los abrió.

-Sigue - susurró Bella.

¿Seguir pasando los dedos por su cabello o con la historia?

Edward no se lo pensó dos veces e hizo las dos cosas. Tomó aire para seguir hablando.

-Me sorprendí muchísimo cuando me dijiste que eras la hija de Charlie Swan - dijo -, creía que ibas a quedarte a vivir en Seattle, pero te viniste a Forks...Y al verte en el instituto me sorprendí más aún si cabe, pero también me alegré. No sabía el porqué de eso porque yo soy un antisocial con todos - Edward miró a Bella intensamente -. Después de unas semanas supe el porqué.

A Bella se le detuvo el corazón y se le secó la garganta.

-Intenté evitarte durante las semanas que nos hemos conocido, pero, a cada segundo que pasaba, quería acercarme más y más a tí. Al final conseguí alejarme de tí de la manera más brusca que pude encontrar - negó con la cabeza -. Fui demasiado duro contigo.

-Ya me lo has dicho muchas veces - bromeó Bella.

-Sí - asintió él -. Y me sentiré culpable por siempre.

Bella frunció el ceño y alzó el brazo para tocar la mejilla de Edward. La acunó en la palma de su mano y le acarició con el pulgar.

-No...no te preocupes más por eso, de verdad, no estoy enfadada.

-Eso me preocupa. Deberías de estarlo.

Bella se mordió el labio fuertemente.

-Ya no puedo - confesó y luego tragó en seco.

-Yo tampoco puedo. _Eres lo único que me mantiene...vivo_ - dijo Edward mientras cogía la mano de Bella que todavía estaba en su mejilla. Luego, entrelazó su mano con la de ella.

Bella estaba estática. ¿Eso lo había dicho en serio? ¿No podía enfadarse y alejarse de ella? Esto le estaba pareciendo irreal: el prado, la historia de Edward y ahora esto. Se le estaba confesando después de todo lo que le había pasado, después de decirle que no se acercaba a nadie ni hacía amigos. También debió suponer que nunca tuvo pareja ya que le había dicho que él y Tanya eran buenos amigos, como si fueran hermanos. Eso la alivió de sobremanera y...ella también se le había confesado, aunque no directamente. Se sonrojó tanto que se le podía confundir con un tomate. Y su mano entrelazada con la de Edward no ayudaba mucho a que evitara hiperventilar.

Estaba muda.

-¿Bella?

Miró a Edward a los ojos y se quedaron viéndose. Los ojos verdes de Edward estaban llenos ansiedad e intriga. Se había asustado cuando Bella había comenzado a ponerse roja y a jadear como si hubiera venido corriendo por todo el bosque, y tampoco hablaba. Tragó saliva.

-Entiendo que tú no estés... - comenzó a hablar.

-No - cortó Bella, tajante -. No digas eso, yo...

Se quedó callada.

-Somos unos completos desconocidos - susurró Edward y soltó su mano de manera cuidadosa.

-Sí, pero, que casualidad, sentimos lo mismo - dijo Bella y él se quedó mirándola -. Debe ser el destino.

Edward sonrió.

-Déjame intentarlo, Bella - dijo seriamente -. Por favor. No quiero ser un desconocido para tí, quiero ser algo más. No quiero alejarme de tí.

-No te alejes.

Edward se agachó hasta quedar a la altura de Bella, a pocos centímetros de su rostro. Bella podía sentir el cálido aliento de él en su cara.

-Nunca - susurró él.

Los minutos pasaron pero para ellos se detuvo el tiempo completamente. Empezó a refrescar después de unos minutos y ellos se quedaron en el claro, juntos, abrazados, dándose calor el uno al otro para no sentir el frío de la primera noche primaveral. Pronto comenzaron a caer las primeras gotas de lluvia de la primavera y los dos tuvieron que irse corriendo. Edward cogió a Bella en brazos y la puso en su espalda para que ella no se cayera al suelo al correr. Se metieron en el Volvo de Edward y fueron de nuevo hacia la mansión Cullen. Bella miró la hora. Era tardísimo, las cuatro de la mañana. ¿Tanto tiempo habían estado en el claro de Edward? Si cuando salieron apenas eran las doce menos cuarto de la noche. Luego, miró a Edward. Estaba intentando controlar su respiración mientras conducía. No le sentaba bien correr a la velocidad que lo había hecho para llegar lo más pronto posible al Volvo.

Cuando llegaron a la mansión, fueron hacia la carpa donde ya no había nadie; solo estaban Alice, Jasper, Rosalie y Jacob. Todos estaban recogiendo los desperdicios de la fiesta, que no era poca. A Emmett se lo encontraron mientras se encargaba de meter el equipo de música en casa ya que lo encontraron por el camino del jardín cargando uno de los grandes altavoces. Los saludó con un movimiento de cabeza y siguió caminando.

La lluvia aumentó un poco de intensidad.

-¿Dónde estábais? - dijo Alice cuando se metieron en la carpa.

-Fuera - contestó Edward -. Al otro lado del río.

Alice levantó las cejas. Jasper se acercó a ellos sonriendo, intuyendo ya lo que había pasado. Les guiñó el ojo rápidamente a Edward y Bella y éstos sonrieron tímidamente. Luego, se acercó Jacob con una gran bolsa de basura cargando en su espalda.

-¡Eh, Bella! Termino de arreglar esto y nos piramos, ¿vale? - dijo con alegría. Bella asintió y él se fue hacia la casa de los Cullen a dejar todo el montón de basura.

-Deberíais cambiaros de ropa antes de que pilléis algo, sobre todo Edward - dijo Jasper cuando su novia se alejó para ir con Rosalie.

-Sí - contestaron los dos al unísono.

Jasper rió de nuevo y se fue con Rosalie y Alice. Cuando estuvieron ya solos, Edward se giró hacia Bella. Se quedaron mirando durante unos instantes y éste acunó el rostro de Bella entre sus manos. Bella suspiró ante el gesto.

-Tendré que hacerle caso a papá Jasper - dijo Edward y Bella empezó a reír. Él sonrió -. Es lo mejor, si pillo algo me pongo malísimo.

-Pues ve rápido - dijo Bella con tono autoritario.

-Sí, señora.

Edward acercó su rostro al de Bella lentamente. A Bella se le paró el corazón. ¿Iba a hacer lo que creía que iba a hacer? ¡Y delante de su familia y amigos! Empezó a darle vueltas la cabeza esperando a que lo hiciera y contó mentalmente. Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco...

Sintió los cálidos labios de Edward en su frente y cerró los ojos. Se esperaba otra cosa pero esto tampoco la disgustaba. Por fin Edward confiaba completamente en ella y ahora estaban en un tipo de relación de la que ella no estaba totalmente segura. Pero esto es mejor que nada.

Edward se separó de Bella y la miró con ojos de culpabilidad.

-Nos vemos el lunes, Bella - dijo casi con pena.

Bella vio como Edward se alejaba. Él se encontró con Jacob por el camino del jardín y su amigo le dio una palmada en el hombro como despedida. Edward le sonrió de vuelta.

Jacob fue corriendo hasta la carpa, con la ropa toda mojada ya.

-Vamos, Bella, antes de que empiece a llover mucho más fuerte y nos mojemos más.

-Sí.

Los dos se despidieron de los Cullen y los Hale y fueron corriendo hasta el otro lado del jardín, donde estaba el coche de Jacob. Bella se tropezó en el trayecto tres veces.

En el camino de vuelta a casa de Charlie, Bella pensaba en todo lo ocurrido mientras miraba por la ventanilla mojada por la lluvia. Ahora todo iba bien, ella y Edward volvían a ser...¿amigos? Tendría que volver a hablar con Edward el lunes en el instituto.

* * *

**¡Sí! ¡Terminé este capítulo! I'm happy TwT**

**Parece que no me ha costado nada escribirlo pero llevo TOOOODO el día de hoy escribiéndolo y, aún así, no me gusta el resultado, pero no voy a hacer nada por si la cago más. Juzgar vosotros/as. La historia que ha contado Edward no ha sido tan difícil pero la confesión...buff xD**

**Y ahora cosas que iba a decir...**

**- Todos en el fic parecen buenas personas, incluso Jacob y Tanya (mucha gente se me quedó WTF!? cuando vieron a Tanya de buena). Pero no os preocupéis, todavía no ha llegado lo peor y mirar que soy muy malvado...xD**

**- A partir de ahora al claro lo voy a llamar: "_El prado de las confesiones_" (parece el título de una historia de humor xD) (¿Y a qué viene esto?)  
**

**- Voy a publicar otra historia dentro de poco, de rating M, con temas fuertes que a eso le gusta todo el mundo que lo sé yo, jajaja. Tengo el primer capítulo medio escrito. Va a estar escrito a través de POV de Edward y Bella y no voy a contar mucho sobre esto (algunas pocas personas ya lo saben porque me han hecho chantaje). Solo voy a decir que la escribí mientras escuchaba Hysteria de Muse y el título va a ser el mismo que el de la canción.**

**Me voy a tomar unos días de descanso...ah, no, que tengo los exámenes de la universidad a la vuelta de la esquina y aquí uno no puede pararse ni a dormir T-T**

**Nos veremos en mi próxima historia si vais a leerla, este fic va a tardar un poco en tener un nuevo capítulo. **

**No me matéis por eso xD**

**¡Hasta la próxima!**


	10. Chapter 10

**CAPÍTULO 10**

-Estoy reventada - suspiró Alice mientras caía de espaldas a lo largo de todo el sofá y apoyando la cabeza en las piernas de Jasper que estaba ahí sentado.

-Llevamos todo el día de un lado para otro - dijo Jasper, mirando a Alice. Luego, los dos miraron a Emmett y a Rosalie, enfrente de ellos y sentados en el suelo, que les miraban también.

-¿Emmett? - preguntó Alice -. ¿Y tus ganas de fiesta se han terminado?

El aludido se encogió de hombros.

-Digo lo mismo que Jasper. Todo el día sin parar. Hoy no voy a decir nada más.

-El famoso juerguista Emmett Cullen ha caído - dijo Rosalie y todos empezaron a reír.

-Veamos la tele - dijo Emmett con voz infantil y se estiró por el suelo para alcanzar el mando. Encendió la televisión y, nada mas aparecer la pantalla, Alice gritó.

-¡Emmett, por Dios, cambia ya! No queremos ver porno.

Emmett comenzó a darle a los botones y los programas iban pasando de uno en uno parpadeando. En casi todos había alguna película erótica y todos se quedaban mirándola, sonrojados, menos Emmett que se reía. Cuando Alice se hartó, le tiró un cojín a su hermano.

-Deja un canal normal.

-¡Pero si solo hay porno! - gritó Emmett.

-Es domingo, las cinco de la mañana, ¿qué cosa van a hacer? - dijo Jasper sonriendo.

-Y nosotros aquí sin dormir - dijo Rosalie.

Jasper puso los ojos en blanco.

-Parece que Alice y Emmett no tienen sueño.

Miraron a los dos hermanos Cullen que discutían sobre lo que hacían en la televisión y lo que no. De vez en cuando, Alice intentaba quitarle el mando a su hermano pero éste alzaba el brazo donde era imposible que Alice llegara incluso saltando. Emmett se burlaba de ella todo el tiempo.

Edward apareció por el umbral de la puerta del salón vestido con un pijama de franela, con el cabello húmedo, una toalla alrededor del cuello y el cepillo de dientes en la boca.

-¿Y este jaleo? - preguntó.

Rosalie y Jasper sonrieron al ver a Edward.

-Hombre, por fin apareces - dijo Jasper -. Tus hermanos se pelean por las películas porno.

Rosalie le dio un codazo a su hermano. Edward arqueó una ceja y se quitó el cepillo de dientes de la boca.

-¿Tanya se ha ido? - preguntó.

-¡Ay, Edward! - gritó Alice zafándose de Emmett -. Tanya está en el cuarto de huéspedes durmiendo a pierna suelta, pero eso no es lo importante. ¡Jasper me lo ha contado todo!

Edward fulminó a Jasper con la mirada y él le respondió con una sonrisa tímida. Jasper podía saber lo que le pasaba a Edward con tan solo mirarle y no contaba nada, pero esta vez lo había hecho y encima a Alice. Mala señal.

Edward sonrió forzadamente a Alice, pero le salió una mueca extraña.

-¿Contarte el qué?

-¡Lo que ha pasado con Bella!

Edward entrecerró los ojos al ver a Emmett, que estaba detrás de su hermana, agitando las cejas sospechosamente. Rosalie estaba a su lado mirándole con curiosidad. Suspiró y agarró a Jasper del brazo. Lo llevó a rastras por el suelo hasta el pasillo.

-Yo confiaba en tí - dijo Edward con fingido abatimiento.

-_Mea culpa_ - dijo Jasper -. Alice ha podido conmigo. Me ha amenazado con llevarme de compras durante un mes sin descanso y me ha atacado con sus ojos de cordero degollado.

-Maldita duende metomentodo - refunfuñó Edward.

-¡Te he oído, Edward Anthony Cullen! - gritó su hermana desde el salón. Luego se escuchó una risotada de Emmett.

-Entonces... - prosiguió Jasper -. Oficialmente...¿estáis juntos?

Edward suspiró.

-No lo sé muy bien.

-¿Cómo que no lo sabes?

-Se lo he contado todo, me he declarado y aún así, no sé... - se llevó las manos al rostro.

-¿Tú quieres estar con ella?

-¡Claro que quiero!

Jasper sonrió ampliamente, era la primera vez que oía decir esas palabras a Edward desde que se conocían. Ese chico tan cerrado a la gente, que solo intercambiaba algunas palabras con él y su hermana Rosalie y con los demás Cullen, se había abierto completamente a Bella en unas pocas semanas. A Jasper y a Rosalie les había costado horrores tener una conversación normal con Edward.

Puso una mano en el hombro de Edward.

-Habla con ella el lunes.

-Eso haré.

Edward subió a su habitación antes de que Alice saliera a bombardearle con millones y millones de preguntas que en estos momentos no quería contestar. Dejó la toalla y el cepillo de dientes en el escritorio, ya se encargaría de dejarlo todo en su sitio después. Se tumbó en la cama y pasó los brazos detrás de su cabeza. Miró el techo como si ahora fuera lo más interesante del mundo mientras pensaba. Bien, tenía decidido que iba a hablar con Bella sin falta y lo aclararían todo mucho mejor. Ahora ella lo sabía todo y no había marcha atrás. Lo mejor es que ella no se ha alejado de él y también se ha abierto a él sin tapujos, o eso había notado él. No, no desconfiaba de Bella. Era imposible que desconfiara de esa chica.

Se pasó una mano por su cabello aún humedo y cerró los ojos. Sus pensamientos se fueron desvaneciendo conforme se iba durmiendo rápidamente al instante.

* * *

La suave melodía inundaba el salón.

Esme se asomó por la puerta y vio a su hijo más querido sentado frente al piano de cola. Repetía la misma melodía sin cesar y luego cogía un lápiz para escribir en un cuaderno que se encontraba apoyado en el atril del piano. Ella se acercó a Edward y apoyó su mano en el hombro de su hijo mientras él tocaba las teclas del piano muy concentrado. No se asustó ni se incomodó con la presencia de su madre a su lado ya que el siempre se ponía nervioso cuando tocaba el piano. Le gustaba estar solo y muy concentrado para poder tocarlo como si fuera lo más fácil del mundo.

Edward dejó de tocar de nuevo, cogió el lápiz y volvió a escribir en la libreta. Puso unas cuantas notas musicales encima de los pentagramas y tarareó el sonido en voz baja. Esme escuchaba en completo silencio. Su hijo no la miraba en ningún momento.

-Hace mucho tiempo que no te veo aquí sentado y tocando tan libremente - dijo Esme después de un rato.

Edward sonrió.

-Me he levantado inspirado y no voy a desaprovechar la oportunidad.

Esme rió.

-¿Has estado cuatro años sin inspiración?

Edward asintió y pasó las yemas de sus dedos por las teclas.

-¿Tiene que haber algún motivo detrás de todo esto?

-Estoy enamorado - admitió Edward.

Esas palabras no se las esperaba Esme. Y menos de la boca de Edward que nunca le contaba nada ni mostraba sus sentimientos delante de ella. Se tapó la boca con la mano mientras aguantaba las lágrimas de felicidad que querían salir. Era la primera vez...la primera vez que le pasaba eso a Edward y se lo contaba directamente. Le dio un apretón cariñoso en el hombro a su hijo y le miró con ternura aunque él seguía sin mirarla.

Edward volvió a tocar la melodía, ahora más lento.

-Es imposible de creer, ¿no? - preguntó Edward y giró un poco el rostro para mirar a su madre.

-Nunca me has contado nada hasta ahora - dijo Esme, sonriendo -. Es Bella, ¿cierto?

Edward inspiró profundamente, se mantuvo unos segundos y soltó el aire. Después asintió levemente con la cabeza. Esme lo miró con la felicidad plasmada en el rostro pero pronto esa felicidad desapareció al observar las profundas ojeras que se marcaban debajo de los verdes ojos de su hijo. Pasó sus dedos por las marcas violáceas y Edward dio un respingo.

-No has dormido - no era una pregunta. Edward no dijo nada -. ¿Por qué no nos has dicho nada?

-No quería molestar - susurró Edward.

-Edward, hijo, ¿cómo vas a molestar con eso?

Edward se apartó de su madre y se levantó de la banqueta del piano.

-Lo siento.

Esme miró los ojos abatidos de su hijo, aparte de tenerlos rojos casi del todo.

Edward sacudió la cabeza y salió de la sala. Mientras pasaba al lado de su madre murmuró que iba al cuarto de baño.

Ya dentro del baño, Edward abrió de manera rápida y brusca el armario del espejo y cogió un pequeño bote lleno de pastillas de color morado. Abrió el bote para sacar dos o tres y se las metió en la boca. Tragó de manera dificultosa y resopló pesadamente. Se miró al espejo y vio sus ojos rojos y las profundas ojeras que llevaba. También estaba mucho más pálido de lo normal. Respiraba dificultosamente y le temblaba todo el cuerpo.

Esperó a que las pastillas hicieran efecto, pero no pasó nada.

Se llevó una mano al pecho y soltó un jadeo. La vista se le iba nublando cada vez más y él no podía hacer nada. Se le cerraron los ojos, poco a poco, y notó que su cuerpo no le respondía. Cayó al suelo sin poder evitarlo y sitió como algo puntiagudo golpeaba su cabeza.

* * *

Lunes. Otra semana empieza y otra vez había que volver al instituto. Bella no tenía gana alguna de tener que volver para escuchar las explicaciones de los profesores, apuntar deberes y hacer el ridículo en Educación Física.

Sintió que los rayos de sol (¿En Forks?) se le clavaban en el rostro y se removió en la cama, incómoda. Después notó que las sábanas se deslizaban por su cuerpo hasta que ya no las sintió. Abrió los ojos y vio el rostro de su padre cerca de ella. Se veía preocupado. Bella parpadeó varias veces para acostumbrarse a la luz del sol que se filtraba por la ventana. Se incorporó y miró a Charlie.

-¿Qué pasa? - preguntó mientras se frotaba un ojo con el puño.

-Hay unos chicos fuera esperándote - contestó Charlie -. Dicen que te des prisa, es importante.

Bella se levantó de un salto de la cama y se asomó por la ventana. Pudo ver a Jasper apoyado sobre el capó un Porsche de color amarillo y a su lado estaban Alice y Tanya. Los tres lucían muy preocupados. De pronto ella sintió una punzada en el corazón, sintiendo que algo malo había pasado.

-Diles que enseguida bajo - dijo Bella.

Charlie asintió y dijo:

-También dicen que no hace falta que te lleves nada.

Bella se giró para preguntar el porqué pero, cuando iba a abrir la boca, Charlie ya no estaba. Miró de nuevo por la ventana y vio a su padre hablando con los tres. Ellos asintieron y Charlie se metió en el coche patrulla de la policía y se fue calle abajo rápidamente.

Se quitó el pijama con dificultades mientras corría por la habitación para coger la ropa. Pilló lo primero que vio: unos vaqueros un poco desgastados, una camiseta blanca y una chaqueta azul oscura con capucha por si llovía después. No se fiaba del tiempo en Forks, podía volverse loco. También cogió las Converse que estaban tiradas debajo de la cama. Se vistió en un tiempo récord y sin tropezarse, cosa rara para ella, y se arregló el pelo enmarañado que tenía de dormir. Salió de su casa sin desayunar, quería saber porqué Alice, Jasper y Tanya venían tan pronto a por ella.

-¡Bella, tenemos que irnos ya! - gritó Alice apresuradamente. Cogió a Bella por el brazo e hizo meterla en el coche, en el asiento trasero, junto a Tanya. Jasper iba delante con Alice e iba conduciendo.

Bella clavó las uñas en el asiento por la velocidad que tomaba Jasper.

Tomaban calles que Bella no conocía de ese pueblo. Nunca se había ido a pasear por las calles de Forks, básicamente porque siempre estaba lloviendo y no salía de casa ni queriendo y se quedaba leyendo, haciendo deberes, estudiando y haciendo la comida para Charlie. Unos árboles taparon la vista a Bella y cuando desaparecieron pudo ver en grande un gran letrero donde ponía: "Hospital de Forks". Tragó saliva, esto no era nada bueno.

Jasper estacionó el Porsche en hospital, cerca de la entrada. Los cuatro salieron del vehículo y entraron en el hospital. Alice habló con la recepcionista mientras Jasper, Tanya y Bella esperaban. Ésta última se encontraba impaciente.

-¿Qué ha pasado? - preguntó mirando a Jasper y a Tanya. Ellos no dijeron nada.

-Vamos - dijo Alice yendo hacia el ascensor. Entraron y fueron a la penúltima planta. Bella pudo leer un cartel donde ponía _Cardiología: sexta planta_. Edward vino a su mente en el momento de leer el cartel y se le formó un nudo en el estómago.

Salieron del ascensor a toda prisa cuando llegaron y Alice giró hacia la derecha. Los tres la siguieron. Muchos enfermeros y médicos pasaban por allí, algunos corriendo y otros revisando papeles de gente que se encontraba allí. Alice paró en recepción, donde había una mujer menuda, algo mayor ya, con gafas y estaba leyendo una revista de prensa rosa.

-Perdone - dijo y la mujer posó su mirada en ella -. ¿Carlisle y Eleazar están por aquí?

-Sí. Están en la habitación 46 - contestó la mujer y siguió con la revista.

Alice les guió por los pasillos hasta llegar a esa habitación. Allí encontraron a Carlisle y Eleazar, sentados frente a la cama, y hablaban en voz muy baja. Los dos se giraron para ver quien había entrado. Carlisle se levantó de la silla para recibirlos y se acercó a ellos.

-No hagáis mucho ruido ahora que hemos conseguido dormirle - les advirtió -. Buenos días, Bella - añadió cuando la vio.

-Buenos días... - dijo Bella con un hilo de voz.

Entonces lo vio. Edward estaba tumbado sobre esa cama que tapaban Carlisle y Eleazar. Iba vestido con la ropa del hospital, una aguja estaba clavada en su brazo derecho, tenía puestos unos tubos de respiración y su cabeza estaba cubierta de vendas un poco manchadas de sangre. Su cara se veía muy pálida, tenía los ojos cerrados, con unas profundas ojeras marcadas, y respiraba profundamente. Estaba completamente dormido. A su lado había un bote con pastillas de melatonina.

-Nos ha costado hacer que se durmiera - dijo Carlisle -. Hemos estado parte de la noche intentándolo y decidimos administrarle melatonina.

-¿Funciona? - preguntó Alice.

-Lleva durmiendo desde las cinco de la mañana y creo que tardará en despertar - dijo Eleazar.

Bella seguía observando a Edward.

-¿Qué le ha ocurrido?

-Se desmayó en el cuarto de baño y se dio contra la ducha en la cabeza - contestó Carlisle -. Esme vio que tardaba mucho y llamó a Emmett para que abriera la puerta que estaba cerrada con pestillo. Cuando pudieron abrir la puerta encontraron a Edward en el suelo y una charco de sangre en su cabeza. Le cogieron y lo metieron el coche de Emmett para llevarlo hasta aquí donde le hemos cerrado la brecha de la cabeza y ahora está descansado. Lo necesita de verdad.

Alice, Jasper y Tanya miraban al suelo mientras escuchaban el relato de Carlisle. Bella sentía que se le iban a salir las lágrimas en cualquier momento.

-¿Dónde están Esme y Emmett? - preguntó Alice.

-En la cafetería con Rosalie - contestó Eleazar -. Están desayunando, se han pasado la noche aquí también.

De repente el estómago de Bella rugió furiosamente y todos la miraron. Se sonrojó.

-Deberíais ir todos a la cafetería con ellos - dijo Carlisle -. Vamos a dejar a Edward tranquilo, ya despertará. Eleazar - añadió mirando a su compañero -, nosotros tenemos que hablar ahora en mi despacho.

Los cuatro fueron a la cafetería, despidiéndose de Carlisle y Eleazar y dejando a Edward que durmiera tranquilo. Llegaron a la cafetería, que estaba en la primera planta, y vieron a Esme, Emmett y Rosalie en un rincón, comiendo. Se sentaron con ellos y Esme les intentó dar una sonrisa conciliadora, pero esa sonrisa no llegó. Estaba abatida.

-Si tenéis hambre comer - dijo Rosalie -, Emmett ha pedido mucha comida pero al final no ha comido casi nada.

-Come, Bella - dijo Jasper -, debes de estar hambrienta.

Bella se sonrojó de nuevo.

-La verdad es que no tengo hambre...

-Pero si te ha rugido la barriga como un león hace un momento - dijo Alice y escuchó como Emmett soltaba una risita.

No quería comer nada en estos momentos. Se sentía tan preocupada por Edward que sólo quería estar con él en la habitación sin hacer nada mientras lo observaba, esperando a que despertara. Todavía quería hablar con él sobre lo del sábado pero ahora no se atrevía por si Edward se encontraba demasiado mal y le pasara algo otra vez.

-Cada vez es peor, ¿verdad? - preguntó Bella en voz casi inaudible.

Los demás la miraron extrañados.

-Su enfermedad - siguió -, cada vez va a peor, conforme pasa el tiempo y se va haciendo más mayor.

-Bella - dijo Esme tomando su mano cariñosamente -, eso no te lo vamos a negar...

-Mamá, sería mejor que supiera la verdad de todo esto, a parte de lo que ha dicho Edward - dijo Alice.

-O sea, que todavía hay más - susurró Bella.

-Sería mejor que eso lo explicara Carlisle o Eleazar - intervino Tanya. Todos le dieron la razón.

Bella volvió a la planta de cardiología después de comer algo. Por el camino se encontró a Carlisle en la recepción de la sexta planta, estaba hablando con la señora de las gafas y miraban unos papeles. Se acercó a ellos lentamente y Carlisle la vio. Le mostró una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Vas a ver a Edward? - preguntó.

-Sí - Bella caviló -. Edward me dijo que su abuelo tuvo también la misma enfermedad.

-Sí, también la tuvo.

-¿Vivió mucho tiempo?

-Este tipo de enfermedad causa la muerte fácilmente. La mayoría de la gente enferma por esto muere joven, otros tienen mucha suerte y pueden vivir más tiempo.

-Entonces vivió poco tiempo...

-Exactamente, murió a la semana siguiente de que yo naciera.

Bella bajó la mirada, avergonzada.

-Lo siento.

-Bella - suspiró Carlisle -, deberías cuidar de Edward, nos harías un gran favor. Nosotros ya hemos hecho todo lo posible. Eres la primera persona en quien Edward confía plenamente y no queremos verle mal de nuevo.

-Lo haré - dijo Bella con sinceridad. El doctor Cullen sonrió y luego cogió una carpeta encima del mostrador de recepción.

-Eso me deja más tranquilo. Bien, la hora de visitas es hasta la una del mediodía para que los pacientes puedan comer, te quedan dos horas para poder estar por aquí. Pero por ser tú, puedo dejarte una hora más - Carlisle le guiñó el ojo a Bella -. Pasaré luego por aquí. Por si acaso despierta, dale al botón que hay al lado de la cama y vendrá alguna enfermera.

Edward todavía estaba dormido cuando Bella entró en la habitación. Se sentó junto a la cama y se quedó observándolo. Podía estar horas y horas así y no se cansaría. Pero todavía seguía teniendo un malestar en el cuerpo por verle en ese estado. Pasó una mano por su cabeza y creyó que vio una sonrisa en el rostro de Edward.

Pasaron las dos horas de visita y Edward todavía seguía dormido. Bella no se había movido de la silla. Eleazar y Carlisle aparecieron por la habitación y empezaron a consultar el estado de Edward.

-¿Se ha movido en todo este tiempo? - preguntó Eleazar a Bella.

-No, todavía sigue dormido - contestó Bella.

-Eleazar, lo has matado - dijo Carlisle.

-No soy tan cabrón como para eso - señaló el cardiógrafo acústico al lado de Edward que emitía señales demasiado rápidas -. Sigue vivito y coleando.

Carlisle le miró con burla.

-Bella, puedes irte a casa si quieres - dijo y la miró -. Sé que te dije que podías quedarte otra hora pero pareces demasiado cansada y...apenas has comido algo, me lo ha dicho Esme. Puedes irte con Alice y Jasper, ellos te llevarán a casa.

-Sí, será lo mejor - dijo Bella, levantándose de la silla.

-Mañana puedes volver a venir. No te preocupes por el instituto - añadió -. Nos hemos encargado de hablar con los profesores.

Bella asintió con una sonrisa y salió de la habitación.

Alice y Jasper ya la esperaban junto al Porsche amarillo.

-¿Vas a volver a casa ya? - preguntó Alice y Bella asintió con la cabeza.

-Ha sido un día agotador.

-Sí - dijo Jasper -. Vamos, subir al coche.

* * *

Bella volvió a ir al día siguiente al hospital por su cuenta. Se levantó a la misma hora que Charlie, desayunaron juntos y se despidieron yendo cada uno a su coche. Ella cogió su camioneta, ahora en un estado mucho mejor después de llevar el coche al mecánico aunque la velocidad no había mejorado; llegó al hospital de Forks en media hora cuando el Porsche de Alice solo había llegado en cinco minutos.

Fue hacia la planta de cardiología y vio a la misma señora con gafas leyendo una revista nueva y mascando chicle. No le dijo nada cuando pasó de largo y fue hacia la habitación de Edward. Mas bien, no se había percatado de su prensencia.

Abrió la puerta de la habitación y se sorprendió al ver a Edward despierto. Él estaba incorporado mientras cogía comida de una bandeja que tenía sobre sus piernas. Observó que su cara tenía mejor aspecto aunque las ojeras todavía no habían desaparecido. También le habían cambiado las vendas que llevaba en la cabeza.

Edward se percató de su presencia nada más entrar en la habitación. Dejó su vaso de zumo de naranja a un lado y le mostró una amplia sonrisa.

-Buenos días, Be... - no pudo terminar la frase ya que la chica se encontraba encima de él, abrazándolo por el cuello mientras se convulsionaba por los sollozos. Edward apartó la bandeja de su desayuno antes de que cayera y apoyó su cabeza sobre el hombro de Bella.

-Me has dado un buen susto, imbécil - dijo Bella entre sollozos.

Edward no dijo nada, no sabía que decir exactamente, así que solo se dedicó a abrazarla, pasando sus brazos por la estrecha cintura de Bella.

* * *

**Estreno mis 23 añazos (sí, hoy es mi cumpleaños, ya podríais felicitarme xD) con este capítulo. Que conste que lo he hecho con la inspiración casi de vacaciones, eso quiere decir que esto ha salido solo casi sin inspiración y puede haber sido una mierda.**

**Esto es solo el principio de lo que va a venir a continuación, que no será mucho porque este fic va a ser más corto de lo que esperaba. No quiero enrollarme mucho con esto porque al final sí que voy a aburrir hasta los muertos xD**

**Ya está todo lo que tenía que decir. La próxima actualización no sé si será de este fic o del otro que tengo, pero tengo ya la fecha puesta: 30 de junio. ¿Y por qué? Porque tengo exámenes toda esta semana que viene y tendré que estudiar al menos un poco o me matan y no dejan ni mis restos.**

**¡Hasta la próxima!**

**PD: Cada día estoy más muerto de calor, me voy a morir antes de lo esperado -_-  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**CAPÍTULO 11**

Edward terminó de comer por exigencias de Bella después de lo ocurrido. Comió lentamente, saboreando cada porción de comida que se llevaba a la boca - a veces tenía arcadas -, mientras miraba a Bella que se estaba exasperando.

-¿Intentas picarme? - preguntó arqueando una ceja.

-Estoy desayunando, Bella - replicó Edward y bebió el zumo de su vaso.

-Parece como si estuvieras saboreando la mejor comida del mundo cuando no es así - Bella soltó una risita -. Las comidas de los hospitales son un asco.

-Que bien lo sabes - bromeó él.

Bella puso los ojos en blanco.

-La verdad es que sí.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió de súbito dando un golpe en la pared y Alice apareció dando pequeños saltitos hasta llegar a la cama de Edward, donde lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas. El chico escupió un trozo de manzana que tenía en la boca cuando los brazos de su pequeña hermana le apretaron el cuello; luego se quejó de que nadie le dejaba comer y miró a Bella de soslayo. Bella se echó a reír y se tapó la boca con la mano.

Emmett y los hermanos Hale entraron después de Alice. El grandullón de los Cullen le dio un abrazo parecido al de Alice pero con el triple de fuerza, dejando a Edward hecho un palillo. Jasper y Rosalie fueron más cuidadosos con él. En la puerta, Carlisle, Esme y Eleazar observaban la escena.

-No nos des más esos sustos, Eddie - dijo Emmett.

-Dejaré de hacerlo si dejas de llamarme Eddie - gruñó Edward.

-Tranquilos, chicos - dijo Carlisle poniéndose al lado de su hijo -. Edward tiene que terminar de comer ya, Eleazar y yo te vamos a revisar un momento.

Dejaron de terminar de comer a Edward mientras hablaban de cosas triviales y luego todos - menos Carlisle y Eleazar - salieron de la habitación para que ellos dos pudieran revisarlo. Carlisle se sentó al lado de su hijo y puso las dos manos en su cabeza. Edward siseó de dolor.

-¿Todavía te duele? - preguntó Carlisle.

-No tanto como antes - respondió Edward -. Siento unos pinchazos, a veces.

-Bueno, eso es normal - intervino Eleazar mientras revisaba el cardiógrafo -. Se pasará dentro de pocos días.

Edward soltó un suspiro y apoyó la cabeza sobre las almohadas. Sintió de nuevo los pinchazos en su cabeza y cerró los ojos para poder relajarse. Quería salir de allí ya, no le gustaban los hospitales, no le gustaban desde que empezó a ingresar una vez tras otra casi seguidamente. Odiaba su olor, su comida y algunos médicos eran de lo peor que había conocido y las enfermeras ya no sabía qué decir..., menos mal que Carlisle conoció a Eleazar y él se ofreció para cuidarlo allá donde sea.

Eleazar dejó de observar el cardiógrafo y se acercó a la cama.

-¿Sigue en pie _esto_? - metió la mano en el bosillo de su bata de médico y sacó un objeto ovalado con dos cables. El marcapasos. Edward le dio una mirada temerosa -. Edward, es lo mejor...

-No - dijo Edward y giró la cabeza hacia el otro lado.

Carlisle suspiró.

-¿No quieres seguir adelante? - preguntó.

Esta vez Edward no dijo nada, se quedó mirando la puerta del baño mientras miles de pensamientos pasaban por su mente. No había vuelto a pensar en aquel pequeño aparato desde que discutió con su padre; se había olvidado completamente de él porque pensaba demasiado en como alejarse de Bella y no encapricharse de ella. Pero nada de eso funcionó y ahora estaban más unidos que nunca. Los pensamientos seguían fluyendo por su cabeza. ¿Tendría que hacerle caso a Carlisle y a Eleazar? No lo tenía muy claro, ellos le aseguraban que todo le iría mejor si le implantaran el marcapasos sobre el corazón. Podría hacer de todo más libremente pero todavía con moderación. Él seguía negándose a ponérselo, pero ahora quería seguir viviendo todo lo que pudiera...por Bella.

Se apretó el puente de la nariz con el índice y en el pulgar mientras seguía pensando. Carlisle y Eleazar lo miraban, esperando su respuesta.

-Hay...¿Hay algún riesgo? - preguntó al final.

-Bueno - dijo Eleazar -, de todos los pacientes que he tenido...ninguno ha tenido problemas. Salvo dos o tres - añadió -, pero todos sus problemas salieron bien al fin y al cabo.

Alguien interrumpió la conversación dando unos cuantos golpes en la puerta suavemente. La puerta se abrió y se asomó una enfermera joven y tímida.

-Doctor Cullen... - balbuceó la chica -. Le necesitan en el quirófano en una hora, órdenes del doctor Smith.

-Comunícale que no se preocupe - dijo Carlisle con una sonrisa -. Estaré allí antes de hora y preparado.

La joven enfermera asintió y los dejó solos de nuevo. Carlisle se levantó de la silla donde se había sentado, al lado de Edward.

-Me iré ya - dijo -. Hay que prepararse lo antes posible.

-Te deseo suerte, Carlisle - dijo Eleazar y éste le dio una sonrisa; luego le dio una palmada a Edward en el hombro y se fue.

-¿Para esto también hace falta ir al quirófano? - preguntó Edward a Eleazar cuando ya estuvieron solos.

-Sí.

-¿Y tarda mucho tiempo?

-Una o dos horas y todo sale exitosamente - Edward le miró por el rabillo del ojo -. Bueno, puede haber complicaciones. ¿Quieres hacerlo al final o qué?

-No estoy muy seguro aún.

-Lo haces por esa chica, Bella Swan, si no fuera por ella tú ya estarías mucho peor que ahora.

-Sí... - susurró -. Supongo que sí.

-Edward, te doy una semana para que te lo pienses, ni un día más - dijo Eleazar seriamente -. ¿Lo harás?

-Lo pensaré, tranquilo - dijo Edward con una sonrisa.

-Perfecto. - Eleazar caminó hacia la puerta y, antes de salir, se giró hacia Edward -. Me voy a ir porque ¿sabes? No he desayunado todavía, mi mujer se ha ido con unas amigas muy temprano y se ha olvidado de mí, y tú me has dado hambre aunque la comida del hospital sepa a rayos.

Edward rió. Eleazar le guiñó un ojo rápidamente y se despidió agitando la mano. Salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta casi dando un portazo. Edward se quedó mirando la puerta un buen rato y luego se tumbó cómodamente sobre las almohadas otra vez.

* * *

Ya había pasado otra semana y Edward todavía seguía ingresado en el hospital. Bella se había pasado casi toda la semana en el hospital en vez de en el instituto. Tampoco había mucho que hacer por allí ya que no era época de exámenes todavía y eso la dejaba más tranquila, pudiendo ir libremente a visitar a Edward, pero se tendría que apañárselas cuando los profesores le echaran el discurso. Bueno, tenía excusa...o eso creía.

El lunes de la semana siguiente fue a clase al menos a ver cómo iban las cosas por allí. Se encontró con Alice en clase y pasó todo el día con ella. Ni Emmett ni Jasper ni Rosalie estaban en el instituto, se pasaban todo el día vigilando a Edward. Al menos Bella no tendría que preocuparse demasiado teniéndolos a ellos por allí.

Alice le contó sobre el estado de Edward. Se encontraba mucho mejor y ya le habían quitado los vendajes de la cabeza; su rostro había recuperado su color de siempre y se quedaba dormido profundamente sin administrarle ningún somnífero. Eso le alegró el día a Bella. Tendría que visitarlo más tarde.

Ya en casa, Bella preparó la comida para ella y para Charlie, comió la suya y guardó la de su padre para más tarde. Luego, subió a su habitación donde hizo los deberes rápidamente y comprobó el correo electrónico cuando pudo arrancar bien el ordenador. Había un montón de mensajes de Renée. Esta mujer tan preocupada como siempre, pensó Bella con una sonrisa.

Después de todo esto se preparó para ir al hospital a visitar de nuevo a Edward, quería comprobar si estaba tan bien como le dijo Alice. Cuando estaba en el baño lavándose la cara, tocaron el timbre. ¿Quién sería? Bajó corriendo las escaleras y casi se come la puerta de la velocidad a la que iba. La abrió y se quedó en su sitio al ver a Edward parado frente a ella, con una sonrisa que le llegaba hasta las orejas.

Edward dejó de sonreír cuando vio la cara de Bella.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿No te alegras de verme?

Bella, sin decir nada, cogió la cara de Edward entre sus manos y le inspeccionó. Edward la miraba confuso y no pudo evitar sonreír otra vez. Cuando Bella se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, apartó sus manos de Edward, escondiéndolas detrás de ella, y se sonrojó hasta parecer un tomate maduro.

-L-lo siento - tartamudeó y Edward soltó una risotada.

-¿Puedo pasar? - preguntó Edward.

-Claro - Bella se apartó para que el chico pudiera entrar y los dos fueron al salón. Se sentaron el sofá grande, uno al lado del otro, un poco lejos.

Se instaló entre ellos un incómodo silencio. Después de todo, ellos seguían igual de tímidos cuando estaban solos.

-¿Dónde ibas? - preguntó Edward.

-Iba a verte al hospital otra vez - contestó Bella -, pero veo que ya estás bien y has venido hasta aquí...

-Me dieron el alta esta mañana y luego tuve que arreglar el papeleo con Carlisle y Eleazar. Después Esme me obligó a ir a un restaurante a comer comida sana hasta reventar porque le dije que estaba harto de la comida del hospital y era malísima - Edward rió -. Y luego vine aquí, necesitaba verte...

Bella sintió su corazón en la garganta.

-Quiero hablar contigo - siguió el chico.

-¿Sobre qué? - preguntó Bella con la voz atascada.

-Hace una semana estuve hablando con Eleazar sobre qué hacer con mi vida y me dijo que me daba una semana para pensarlo - Edward se acercó un poco a Bella mientras hablaba -. Y, bueno, lo he estado pensando...siempre me hacía proposiciones para que todo me fuera mucho mejor y yo siempre...siempre me negaba a hacerlo - tragó saliva -. Hasta hoy.

Bella lo miraba sin entender nada.

-Bella - siguió Edward -. Voy a someterme a una cirugía para ponerme un marcapasos porque quiero seguir viviendo _bien_ y estar donde tú estés.

Sus rodillas chocaron cuando él se acercó aún más y cogió las manos de Bella entre las suyas. Entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella y le dio un apretón cariñoso. Bella sentía un nudo en la garganta y se sonrojó hasta las orejas.

-¿Un marcapasos? - preguntó Bella -. ¿Eso lo arreglará todo?

-No todo, Bella - Edward suspiró pesadamente -. Solo retrasaría mi ritmo cardíaco al de una persona normal.

-Pero si solo es eso, no tienes nada más.

Edward negó con la cabeza.

-Cuando estén implantándome los electrodos puede haber una hemorragia, neumotórax o cualquier otra cosa, hay miles de problemas con eso. Si todo saliera bien, ningún problema. Pero el problema sería mi vida después del implante - Bella arqueó una ceja -. Podré tener el marcapasos y tener una vida _normal_, pero los síntomas seguirán presentes en mí.

-¿Por qué?

-Hoy en día vivimos al cien por cien con la tecnología y eso puede afectar al sistema del marcapasos - explicó Edward -. Imagínate que vamos un día de compras los dos - sonrieron ante el hecho - y cuando pase por el sistema antirrobos el marcapasos dejaría de funcionar y podría pasarme cualquier cosa.

-Tengo entendido que es debido a la potencia de los imanes.

-Sí, es por eso, pero hay más - Edward se quedó callado unos momentos y puso cara de afligido -. Ya no podré afeitarme con la maquinilla de afeitar eléctrica - se pasó la mano por la barba que ya le estaba creciendo -. ¡Con lo cómodo que era!

-¡Edward!

Bella le pegó un manotazo en el brazo a Edward y éste soltó una carcajada. ¿Cómo se le ocurría hacer bromas con cosas como _esa_? De verdad que Edward podía llegar a ser bipolar; se ponía serio cuando le contaba sobre las consecuencias de implantar un marcapasos y, de repente, se le ocurría hacer una broma de por medio. A veces podía llegar a asustarla.

-¿Y sólo es la maquinilla de afeitar? - preguntó con ironía.

-No.

-¿Hay más?

-Por supuesto...Ni móvil ni mando a distancia y un millón de cosas más.

-Vaya, debe de ser...frustrante no poder acercarse a lo que necesitamos todos los días.

-Sí, lo és.

Otro incómodo silencio, todavía mantenían sus manos unidas pero a ninguno le importó aquello. Se miraban fijamente mientras los minutos corrían sin descanso. Edward soltó una de las manos de Bella y la llevó a su mejilla y le acarició suavemente con las yemas de los dedos.

-Esto lo hago gracias a tí, Bella, me has dado muchas cosas por las que seguir viviendo.

-Ni siquiera te preocupas por tu familia.

-Es verdad que antes era demasiado pesimista y quería que me dejaran en paz, que no hicieran nada... - Edward miró al suelo con pena -. Soy un egoísta y no sé como tratar con la gente después de estar solo tanto tiempo. Pero cuando llegué a conocerte mejor sentí que podía cambiar de verdad y lo hice. Me has hecho cambiar completamente, Isabella Swan, y te estoy agradecido por todo lo que hiciste, aunque tú digas que en verdad no hiciste nada. Y mi familia también está agradecida, por supuesto.

-No hice nada de verdad.

Edward rió ampliamente y Bella no pudo hacer otra cosa que sonrojarse y bajar la mirada muy avergonzada.

Pasaron dos horas en las que ninguno decidió moverse de su sitio. Edward estaba tumbado sobre lo largo del sofá y Bella encima de él, con su cabeza apoyada sobre su pecho. Él pasaba sus dedos por el cuero cabelludo de ella y, a veces, los enterraba y se ponía a aspirar el olor de su pelo y suspiraba encantado. Bella se dedicaba a escuchar los latidos rápidos del corazón de Edward con los ojos cerrados. No se dieron cuenta de que Charlie había llegado de la comisaría y se les quedaba mirando desde el umbral de la puerta con una cara indescifrable para Bella cuando lo vio. Se separó del pecho de Edward y éste giró la cabeza hasta que vio a Charlie y se incorporó.

Charlie sonrió un poco.

-Buenas tardes, chicos - ellos respondieron con lo mismo. Charlie volvió a sonreír y se fue para la cocina. Edward y Bella se quedaron mirando; él temeroso y ella, confundida por el comportamiento de Charlie. ¡Si nunca le dejaba acercarse así a alguien cuando él está presente! (Ni cuando no está...y siempre se enteraba de algún modo).

Bella se levantó del sofá y fue hacia la cocina, donde se asomó por la puerta. Charlie estaba sacando el pollo con patatas que ella había preparado del frigorífico y estaba dispuesto a comérselo ya.

-¡Espera, papá! Que eso está ya frío - dijo Bella entrando velozmente a la cocina y apartando el plato de comida de las manos de su padre. Luego metió el pollo en el microondas y lo dejó calentando un rato.

-Perdona, soy un desastre con esto - dijo Charlie.

-Me apuesto lo que sea a que la comida que te dejaba Harry Clearwater te la comías también cruda.

Charlie soltó una risa nerviosa y abrió de nuevo el frigorífico para coger una cerveza. Bella rodó los ojos y vio a Edward parado en la puerta observando con una sonrisa torcida. No pudo evitar supirar. Le hizo una seña para que pasara, él obedeció y se apoyó sobre la encimera al lado de Bella.

-He oído que has estado ingresado en el hospital - dijo Charlie mirando a Edward y él asintió -. ¿Qué te pasó?

-Me desmayé y me dio un golpe en la cabeza contra la ducha.

Charlie puso una mueca de disgusto.

-Eso tiene que doler.

-No lo noté mucho.

-Bueno, al menos estás mejor, ¿no?

-Sí.

Bella escuchaba la conversación de los dos hombres. Charlie no era muy bueno expresándose, igual que ella, y no era hombre de muchas palabras y Edward parecía que no quería hablar sobre lo que le pasó.

El pitido del microondas rompió el silencio y todos giraron el rostro para mirar. Bella abrió la puerta del microondas y salió una nube de humo que le dio en el rostro. Agitó la mano para apartar el humo, cogió un paño y sacó el plato para entregárselo a Charlie. Éste comenzó a comer en menos que canta un gallo y se olvidó de todo lo demás. Bella y Edward se quedaron apoyados en la encimera, en silencio, sin moverse y mirando cada uno hacia un lado.

Charlie iba a comerse un trozo de patata cuando, a medio camino, apareció Alice derrapando por el pasillo y entró en la cocina con la respiración agitada. El jefe de policía se quedó mirando a la pequeña duende con los ojos desorbitados, con la boca semiabierta y el trozo de patata pinchado en el tenedor enfrente de su boca. Bella la miraba con la boca abierta y Edward se llevó una mano al rostro.

Alice se alisó su ropa con las manos y luego sonrió como si no hubiera pasado nada.

-¡Sabía que mamá tenía razón; estabas aquí tan tranquilo! ¡Edward, tenemos que irnos ya! - chilló y cogió a su hermano del brazo. Los dos empezaron a tirar como si estuvieran en el juego de tira y afloja.

-Alice, ¿cómo has entrado? - preguntó Bella.

-Oh...

Escucharon la fuerte risotada de Emmett en el pasillo y luego éste apareció también en la cocina, junto a Jasper y Rosalie. Alice dejó de tirar del brazo de Edward y se tiró a los brazos de Jasper; él la cogió como pudo.

-Emmett, al ataque - dijo después con tono autoritario. El grandullón de los Cullen se adelantó y cogió a Edward en brazos para luego cargarlo en sus hombros.

Edward empezó a patalear como si fuera un niño pequeño.

-¡Eh! ¡Soltarme! ¿Qué estáis haciendo?

Los gritos de Edward desaparecieron por el pasillo junto con las risas estridentes de su hermano y Alice, Jasper y Rosalie sonrieron mientras miraban a Bella.

-Nosotros también nos vamos. Por cierto, Jacob y Billy Black están fuera esperando. ¡Adiós, Bella! ¡Adiós, jefe Swan! - dijo Alice, contenta, y se llevó a Jasper arrastrando, literalmente. Rosalie les siguió por detrás.

Jacob y Billy aparecieron segundos más tarde y los miraron también con una sonrisa. Charlie, cuando terminó de asimilarlo todo, se metió el trozo de patata en la boca y tragó lentamente.

-Esos jóvenes Cullen están locos - dijo Billy mientras le hacía señas a Jacob para que le dejara al lado de Charlie y dejó una bolsa llena de comida sobre la mesa.

-Al menos no son como los otros patanes del pueblo - opinó Charlie -. Esos si que estarían ya todos en la cárcel.

Los dos empezaron a hablar y a quejarse sobre la situación de los jóvenes en Forks y se olvidaron de que Jacob y Bella estaban ahí, escuchándolo todo. Jacob se acercó a Bella y pasó una mano delante de su rostro ya que ésta estaba empanada.

-¡Bella! - gritó al final.

Ésta dio un respingo.

-Hola, Jacob.

-Flipando, ¿eh?

-No sé que acaba de pasar. Ha sido todo tan de repente.

-Mi padre y yo les hemos visto llegar a toda velocidad en un Porsche amarillo y luego Alice entró corriendo a toda velocidad y los otros detrás - rió -. Después Emmett salió riendo con Edward a sus hombros y lo metió en el coche como si fuera una bolsa de patatas. No, no, que es broma - se apresuró a decir cuando Bella puso una mueca -. Bueno, que parece que iban a hacer algo grandioso para que vinieran así.

-Con ellos puede pasar cualquier cosa.

-Seguro que lo matan.

Bella le dio un puñetazo en el hombro a Jacob que ni se inmutó, solo sonrió con burla.

-Y...parece que ya está mejor - dijo Jacob.

-Le dieron el alta hoy.

-Sí, lo hemos visto hoy saliendo del hospital con su madre. Billy y yo tuvimos que ir al hospital a hacer el chequeo de mi padre porque el doctor Cullen no salía de allí ni con agua hirviendo.

-¿Y qué tal? - preguntó Bella.

-Perfectamente - Jacob sonrió.

Llegó la hora del partido y Charlie y Billy fueron al salón seguidos por Jacob y Bella que no tenían nada que hacer a estas horas. El partido empezó y los dos hombres gritaban mientras comían de la bolsa traída por Billy y bebían cerveza. Jacob y Bella estaban en un lado del sofá, bastante avergonzados. Menos mal que estaban solos..., pensó Bella.

No hicieron otra cosa que ver partidos hasta la noche. Billy y Jacob se despidieron cuando dieron las ocho y media de la noche y los Swan se quedaron solos en casa. Bella pensó en hacer ya la cena cuando Charlie le dijo que Billy le había traído comida de Harry Clearwater. Cenaron juntos en la cocina sin tener mucha conversación y Bella se levantó cuando terminó de comer y le dio las buenas noches a su padre. Se dio una ducha rápida y se tumbó en su cama, sin tener sueño. Observó el techo mientras intentaba dormir.

Consiguió dormirse media hora después pensando en cosas triviales. Escuchó el sonido de su móvil debilmente ya que estaba ya sumida en el sueño profundo. Seguramente la estaría llamando Renée, pero no le importaba; ya escucharía los gritos desesperados de su madre al día siguiente.

* * *

**_J'ai fini_! Y justo el día que dije que actualizaría. Creí que nunca iba a acabarlo pero aquí está.**

**Como ya he terminado los exámenes, no volveré a saber más de los estudios (bueno sí, cuando comience a trabajar porque seré profesor xD) y podré actualizar más seguido. Pero antes me iré de viaje a Nueva York, me han regalado el viaje por sacar tan buenas notas y no voy a rechazarlo que un viaje a Nueva York...es un viaje a Nueva York xD**

**Me iré el miércoles y volveré el miércoles siguiente. Allí estará Robert Pattinson, ¿no? ¿Alguien quiere dejar algún recado por si lo veo? xDDDD**

**Ahora comentemos sobre el capítulo...A Edward ya le han dado el alta, se va a someter a la cirugía que le propusieron Carlisle y Eleazar en su día, etc, etc. Y Edward y Bella aún no se han dado su primer beso. _WHY!?_ No tengo ganas de escribirlo todavía xD A parte, todavía faltan muchas cosas.  
**

**Supongo que alguien se habrá quedado WTF!? con la aparición de los Cullen y los Hale en casa de Charlie. Bueno, voy a escribir sobre ellos en el siguiente capítulo, me encanta hacer escenas absurdas con ellos, no puedo evitarlo, estoy loco xD **

**Me voy a descansar un rato, estoy muerto de hambre y necesito cantidades industriales de comida y luego a dormir.**

**Nos veremos cuando vuelva de NY o un poco más tarde, depende de como esté para escribir...seguro que me pongo malo xD**


	12. Chapter 12

**CAPÍTULO 12**

**-  
**

Emmett soltó a su hermano Edward sobre el sofá del salón de la casa de los Cullen y se sentó a su lado izquierdo mientras que Jasper se sentaba en el derecho. Parecían los guardaespaldas de Edward. Alice y Rosalie se sentaron frente a ellos, en los sillones. La pequeña de ellas dos miraba a Edward casi con adoración en sus ojos. Edward se encogió sobre sí mismo cuando un escalofrío recorrió su espalda.

-Ya lo tengo todo preparado - empezó Alice a hablar mientras botaba en su asiento.

Edward parpadeó con la confusión plasmada en su rostro. Miró a Emmett y luego a Jasper, que contenían una sonrisa.

Volvió a mirar a su pequeña hermana, esta vez asustado.

-Alice, tengo miedo.

-No tengas miedo, bobo, me lo agradecerás después.

Esta vez, Edward miró a la rubia al lado de Alice.

-Rosalie...

La aludida giró el rostro para no encarar a Edward.

-A mí no me metas. En serio, no sé lo que ha tramado esta vez.

Edward tragó saliva fuertemente y se le atascó en la garganta. Era la primera vez que Rosalie no entraba en los planes de Alice y eso le daba más miedo. Ella podía suavizar los planes de su hermana porque, de verdad, podrían llegar a ser realmente macabros. Pero si Alice dice que se lo agradecería después...

¿Qué sería esta vez?

-Sé que todavía es lunes, pero está todo hecho - habló Alice -. El viernes Bella estará aquí con nosotros. Sólo me falta avisarla cuando la vea en el instituto y ¡listo!

-¿Por qué? - preguntó Edward.

-Ya lo verás - susurró Alice con voz de ultratumba.

Vale, cada vez estaba más asustado. Hasta creyó ver como Rosalie, Emmett y Jasper se echaban hacia atrás en sus sitios. Alice sonrió ampliamente y se levantó del sillón para, luego, desaparecer del salón. Jasper le palmeó el hombro, como si le estuviera dando el pésame, y se fue trás su pareja.

-Hermanito, parece que se te ha muerto el gato - dijo Emmett y estiró la mejilla de Edward. Éste se alejó de un salto, poniéndose al otro lado del mueble y subió sus piernas al sofá para abrazarlas delante de su pecho.

-Esto es peor que ver una sesión entera de películas de miedo psicológico - murmuró.

-No puede ser tan malo...

-¿Cuándo empezó a comportarse de manera extraña? - preguntó Edward.

-Poco después de la fiesta de primavera - contestó Rosalie -. Hubo unos días en que no salía practicamente de su habitación.

Emmett escuchó a su hermano murmurar "oh, Dios..." y soltó una carcajada.

-Confía en Alice, Edward - dijo Rosalie -, sólo por esta vez. Si pasa algo, ya sabes, siempre puedes reprochárselo. Y dice que va a invitar a Bella a venir a casa, así que...

-No, no creo que pase nada malo - dijo Edward. Dejó de abrazar sus piernas y se repatingó en el sofá.

Alice volvió con una gran cesta de frutas en sus brazos. La cesta era más grande que ella y le tapaba casi todo el cuerpo, de la cabeza hasta la cintura. Los tres se quedaron mirándola, Edward con más confusión todavía en su cara y Emmett y Rosalie aguantando la risa. Jasper venía detrás de ella, tosiendo para disimular su risa. La pequeña Cullen depositó la gran cesta en la mesa, delante de Edward y pusó sus brazos en jarras.

-¿Qué es esto, Alice? - preguntó Edward.

-Era para tí - contestó su hermana -. La llevamos hoy al hospital cuando fuimos a visitarte, pero cuando entramos en tu habitación, ya había un señor que se nos quedó mirando con una cara de felicidad que no podía con ella. Le pedimos perdón por entrar así, que nos confundimos, y fuimos a buscar a Carlisle. El pobre hombre se puso triste al vernos ir...

-Pensamos que te habías escapado del hospital - intervino Jasper en la explicación de su novia.

Edward rió.

-Papá nos explicó que ya te habían dado el alta. ¡Anda que nos avisan! - dijo Alice con drama -. Dijo que mamá te llevó a rastras a un restaurante para que comieras algo que tuviera buen sabor, no como la comida del hospital. Fuimos a ese restaurante y no estábais. Volvimos a casa para dejar ésta cosa - Alice puso especial énfasis en las dos últimas palabras y señaló la cesta de frutas casi con desprecio -, y pensamos: ¿dónde puede estar? Mamá se encontraba en casa, así que le preguntamos, pero ella sólo dijo que te fuiste sin avisar. Parece que tenías prisa...y vaya que si tenías prisa.

Emmett se rió cuando su hermana terminó de hablar. Edward lo miró y se alejó más cuando le vio mover las cejas sin descanso.

-No hicimos nada, Alice - dijo Edward -. Sois demasiado mal pensados. Además, ¡estábamos con el jefe Swan presente!

-Díselo a Emmett - dijo Rosalie y su hermano volvió a toser de manera fingida -. No dejaba de decir que puede que sí estuvieras allí - que no se equivocó -, haciendo cosas que no haría él.

Rosalie puso los ojos en blanco y todos se quedaron en silencio mirando a Emmett. Luego, empezaron a reírse de manera retardada, como si acabaran de pillar un chiste. Y lo era. Jasper se tuvo que sentar y tapar su rostro con las dos manos para calmar su risa. Edward dejó de reír cuando empezó a sentir un malestar en el pecho, pero no podía contener su risa.

-No tenía tanta gracia como cuando íbamos en el coche - replicó Emmett.

-Bueno, bueno - dijo Alice después de terminar de reír -. Eso ya no importa. Ahora, ¿qué hacemos con la cesta de frutas?

-Eso tiene solución.

Emmett se inclinó hacia adelante para coger la cesta, la puso en su regazo y quitó el plástico transparente de adorno. Empezó a coger fruta para meterla en su boca rápidamente y sin masticar.

-Emmett, ¿desde cuándo comes fruta? - preguntó Rosalie.

-No hay que desaprovecharla - dijo con la boca llena. Su novia puso los ojos en blanco.

Escucharon la puerta del porche abrirse y cerrarse cuando Emmett se comió las frutas de la cesta en un tiempo récord. Todos miraron hacia el umbral del salón y por ella aparecieron los padres de los Cullen. Se quedaron parados en la entrada. Esme tenía un brazo pasado por los hombros de su marido y con el otro frotaba su espalda, consolándolo. Carlisle tenía la cara en una mueca contraída y se veía pálido.

Los hermanos Cullen se miraron entre sí y luego miraron a sus progenitores. Esme y Carlisle no abrieron la boca ante las miradas interrogantes de sus hijos. Esme hizo un gesto con la cabeza como diciendo que hablarían después y acompañó a Carlisle escaleras arriba.

Jasper y Rosalie les miraron con las cejas alzadas.

-Es la primera vez que veo a papá así - murmuró Alice.

Edward asintió con las palabras de su hermana.

-Que tú sepas - intervino Emmett.

-¿Cómo?

-Un día lo vi de igual manera...o casi.

-¿Por qué? - preguntó Edward.

-No lo sé - dijo Emmett en voz baja -. Iba buscando a mamá para consultarle una cosa y me asomé por la puerta del despacho de papá. A penas puede ver y escuchar algo...sólo vi la cara afligida de papá y me fui de allí corriendo.

-Tal vez deberíamos preguntarle - sugirió Alice.

-¿Tú crees? - le preguntó Edward.

Alice chasqueó la lengua sin dar una respuesta.

Esme apareció en el salón con una sonrisa amable, o eso parecía a simple vista. Emmett, Alice y Edward siguieron con miradas interrogantes cuando entró.

-Vamos a hacer la cena, chicos - dijo con voz dulce. Luego, miró a los gemelos Hale -. ¿Os quedaréis a cenar?

Rosalie y Jasper se miraron, preguntándose con la mirada, y el chico negó con la cabeza de forma mecánica. Rosalie entendió al instante el porqué y decidió no decir nada. Sus amigos tendrían que hablar con sus padres íntimamente.

-No - dijo Jasper a Esme -. Nuestros padres nos esperan para cenar...ya se están preguntando si llevaremos nuestras cosas aquí para establecernos.

Esme rió.

-¡Pues estaría bien! - chilló Alice, emocionada.

Jasper y Rosalie mostraron sonrisas entre avergonzadas y felices.

Prepararon la cena cuando los hermanos Hale se despidieron de ellos. Hicieron un par de pizzas para no tener que esforzarse mucho ya que los tres hermanos veían a su madre un poco afectada por el estado de Carlisle, a parte de que había pocos alimentos en casa, y los que había, la mayoría estaban caducados. En el tiempo que Edward había estado ingresado en el hospital, ninguno se pasaba por casa, sólo para ducharse o hacer un par de cosas. Cuando era hora de desayunar, comer y cenar, lo hacían en el hospital o en un bar cercano.

Un olor a quemado inundó la fosas nasales de Edward, que estaba cerca del horno. Miró hacia la vitrocerámica y vio como el humo negro empezaba a salir del horno y se dio prisa en sacar la pizza de ahí. Se quemó la mano en el proceso con las prisas que llevaba. Había estado tan ocupado mirando lo que hacía su madre, como Alice y Emmett, que se había olvidado por completo de vigilar la pizza.

-¿Estás bien, hijo? - preguntó Esme a Edward mientras él metía la mano debajo del agua del grifo para aliviar el dolor.

-Sí, solo ha sido un despiste - dijo Edward, mostrando una sonrisa.

-Deberías ponerte un poco de aloe vera. Va muy bien con eso.

-¿Tenemos de eso?

-Sí - Esme sonrió -. Hay una planta en el jardín.

Edward asintió y cerró el grifo. Antes de salir de la cocina cogió un cuchillo y salió para dirgirse al jardín donde encontró la planta del aloe vera. Cortó un trozo y observó el líquido viscoso de la planta. Hizo una mueca y pasó el dedo por el corte para coger la sustancia. La pasó por la quemadura y sintió un alivio que le complació bastante, haciendo que soltara un suspiro. Se incorporó y entonces vio a Carlisle al otro lado del jardín. Su padre miraba el, ahora, cielo nocturno con gesto ausente. Parecía estar mucho mejor, pero seguía teniendo esa cara de sufrimiento.

Se acercó a él con pasos lentos.

-Papá.

Carlisle dio un respingo y se giró hacia Edward.

-Hola, Edward - dijo con una sonrisa conciliadora.

-¿Ha pasado algo? - preguntó.

Carlisle suspiró en silencio.

-Digamos que sí - susurró con calma -. Es la segunda vez en toda mi carrera que no consigo salvar a un paciente.

-Oh...lo siento.

-El doctor Smith y yo no pudimos hacer nada, hicimos todo lo que pudimos pero el paciente se desangró por completo. Apenas tenía siete años - su cara volvió a estar afligida -. Hubo un accidente en la 101 con el autobús escolar de un colegio de Seattle. Llevaron a todos los niños al hospital de aquí, que era el que estaba más cerca. Todos estaban bien menos ese muchacho...Se le había clavado un trozo de hierro justo debajo del pecho.

Carlisle se pasó una mano por los ojos y después se masajeó las sienes. Edward no sabía qué decir a eso, así que se quedó mirando la hierba del suelo.

-Su padre nos ha amenazado - dijo Carlisle -. Está bastante enojado.

-¿Os ha amenazado? - preguntó Edward, atónito.

-Al enterarse de que su hijo había muerto se puso colérico y, no sé como se las apañó, que cogió una jeringuilla llena de una sustancia peligrosa y fue directamente a atacar al doctor Smith. Por suerte, los guardias de seguridad pudieron cogerle a tiempo y se echó a llorar en medio de recepción. Dijo algo como que esto no iba a acabar aquí...

Edward volvió a estar sin palabras.

-Bueno - suspiró Carlisle y vio la quemadura en la mano de su hijo -. ¿Qué te ha pasado?

-Ehm...me he quemado sacando la pizza del horno.

-Veo que te has puesto aloe vera - dijo el doctor Cullen cogiendo la mano de su hijo y revisándola.

Edward asintió.

-Deberías cubrirte la quemadura con una venda, solo por precaución - le recomendó Carlisle con una sonrisa -. Vayamos a cenar.

La cena fue tranquila, a parte de las muecas que hacía Emmett cuando probó la pizza quemada de Edward. Éste le daba golpes en el brazo para que dejara de quejarse, pero no podía parar. La cosa se puso tensa cuando Carlisle decidió contarle a la familia el incidente del hospital y la amenaza del padre del niño fallecido. Edward escuchaba de nuevo el relato en silencio, mientras despedazaba con sus dedos pequeños trozo de la pizza quemada. Se le había quitado el apetito.

Se levantó de la silla y se disculpó ante su familia. Subió todas las escaleras hasta su habitación y se encerró allí. Se quedó apoyado en la puerta mientras su mirada recorría todo el cuarto. Estaba un poco fatigado y ansioso. Notó como un par de gotas de sudor bajaban por su frente, se las secó con el dorso de la mano y se la llevó al pecho. Inspiró y mantuvo el aire unos segundos para, luego, soltarlo profundamente. Sintió unas ganas de vomitar terribles, pero pudo aguantarse. Era raro, no había comido nada y sentía arcadas. Luego, pensó en lo que había comido en el restaurante con Esme. Sí, tenía que ser eso. Pero no quería hacerlo, se sentiría mucho peor y sabía lo que pasaría porque ya pasó una vez. Él casi se ahoga con su propio vómito cuando empezó a sentir que le faltaba el aire y casi se desmaya ahí mismo. Tuvieron que ingresarle en el hospital por eso...

Decidió darse una larga ducha y relajarse para evitar pensar en eso. Fue al cuarto de baño, en frente de su habitación, y abrió la llave del agua de la ducha mientras se desnudaba. Tiró la camiseta al suelo y se miró los brazos donde había pequeños puntos rojos debido a las agujas intravenosas de cuando estaba postrado en la cama del hospital. Hizo una mueca y se miró al espejo para ver la herida de la cabeza. Se pasó la mano por el cabello y pudo apreciar que le faltaba un buen trozo de cuero cabelludo, donde estaba la herida ya cosida y medio cicatrizada. Le alivió ver que podía taparse aquello con el pelo, sería muy vergonzoso que alguien le viera así. Menos mal que el pelo siempre le crecía rápido.

Entró en la ducha después de mirarse. Se quedó al menos una hora en la ducha, mirando el suelo, mientras las gotas de agua caliente caían por todo su cuerpo. Hoy había sido un día muy raro. Le alegraba que le hubieran dado el alta y que hubiera comido comida de verdad gracias a Esme; luego, también le alegraba haber visto a Bella feliz de nuevo, aunque se había puesto extraña al contarle sobre la operación a la que se iba a someter. Debería de estar muy preocupada. Y, lo peor de todo, es que tuvo unas ganas espantosas de besarla, pero su cuerpo no respondía ante eso, era demasiado frustrante.

¿Por qué tenía que ser así? Estaba totalmente enamorado de ella, eso sí, pero parece que su cerebro quería jugarle malas pasadas, no entendía los estímulos que él quería para poder besarla u otra cosa, ni si quiera podía decirle unas simples palabras de amor.

Edward maldijo entre dientes mientras golpeaba el mármol de la pared con sus manos cerradas en puños.

Ya en la cama y cómodo con su pijama puesto - sólamente unos pantalones de franela gastados y una camiseta blanca y medio rota -, dejó de pensar en todo eso y cogió un libro de su cómoda para distraerse. No se enteraba de nada de lo que leía, tampoco se había fijado en la portada del libro para ver el título. No estaba para nada distraído. Volvió a dejar el libro sobre la cómoda y vio el móvil también ahí. ¿Y si...?

Lo cogió rápidamente y abrió el menú para ir a la agenda de contactos. Marcó mientras se mordía los labios, impaciente. El sonido del móvil dejó de escucharse al tercer toque y una voz, un poco aburrida, contestó:

-Edward.

-Buenas noches, Bella - dijo él con una sonrisa en el rostro. Pudo notar como ella también sonreía.

-Parece que se te va a pegar la costumbre de llamarme todos los días.

-Créeme, se me pegará, así que vete haciendo la idea por si te desagrada.

Escuchó a Bella reír.

-No me desagrada para nada. - Edward volvió a sonreír y luego se acordó de algo.

-Oye, siento lo de antes, cuando vinieron mis hermanos así.

-No te preocupes por eso - rió Bella -. Ha sido muy cómico, de verdad. ¿Y por qué...?

-No me lo preguntes - le cortó Edward con el miedo en la voz -. No sé lo que está tramando.

-Con que estás asustado...

-¿Asustado yo?

-Lo noto en tu voz.

-Ah, bueno - balbuceó Edward -. Tú no sabes como es Alice en realidad.

-Algún día lo tendré que saber, ¿no? - dijo Bella. Edward notó la curiosidad de su voz.

-Vale, pero no te asustes.

-Palabra de _boy scout_.

-Es adicta a las compras; cuando se venga, lo hace de una manera terrible que no te puedes llegar a imaginar; le puedes llegar a tener miedo con esa voz de niña buena que tiene cuando está tramando algo detrás de todo...

-Y pensar que parece una chica inofensiva de lo pequeña que es - bromeó. El chico rió entre dientes y luego, terminó con un suspiro.

-Aquí pasa algo raro - Edward frunció el ceño.

-¿Por?

-A pesar de todo esto, te noto raro - explicó Bella -. Como si estuvieras preocupado por algo importante.

-Lo estoy.

-¿Ha pasado algo malo?

-Es sobre Carlisle...está un poco mal porque no ha podido salvar a un niño.

-Creo que lo he escuchado antes en la cocina. Charlie estaba viendo las noticias en la tele y dijeron algo sobre un accidente de tráfico de un autobús escolar que iba para Seattle...

-Sí, el mismo.

-Lo siento - dijo Bella, tímida.

-No te preocupes, supongo que se le pasará pronto, pero al padre del niño no... - Bella se quedó en silencio y Edward entendió que quería saber lo del padre. Se aclaró la garganta -. El padre del niño los ha amenazado y casi le inyecta algo al doctor Smith, el subdirector del hospital.

Escuchó un jadeo de Bella.

-Espero que no vaya a más - dijo después.

-Eso espero yo también - dijo Edward.

Escuchó como Bella se movía por su habitación y removía cosas. Estaría buscando algo. Se quedó a la espera, con el teléfono pegado a la oreja, sin despegarlo ni un solo momento. Se escuchó un golpe bastante fuerte y un siseo de Bella a través del auricular.

-¿Bella? - preguntó Edward, divertido.

-Oh, Dios, perdona - habló rápidamente Bella -. Estaba buscando una cosa.

-Y te has dado contra algo o se ha caído.

-Me he caído yo. Me he dado contra la pata de la cama.

-¿Pero el iPhone está bien?

Escuchó a Bella bufar.

-¡Vaya, Cullen! Te preocupas más por el móvil que por mí. Y sí, está bien.

-No te enfades, tonta, ¿tú estás bien?

-Claro, pero no te voy a negar que dentro de un rato tendré un bonito hematoma en la rodilla. Mañana te lo enseñaré - dijo Bella con sarcasmo.

-Bueno, me dejas más tranquilo - sonrió -. ¿Has estado con Jacob esta tarde? - soltó repentinamente serio.

-Obviamente sí, supongo que lo habrás visto al salir de mi casa.

-¿Sabes qué? A veces pienso que pasas más tiempo con Jacob que conmigo - dijo Edward entre dientes.

-¿Celoso, Edward Anthony Cullen?

-Sí.

Bella se quedó en silencio y a Edward se le secó la boca. ¡Había admitido que estaba celoso! Bueno, tampoco era tan extraño ahora que estaban...juntos, como pareja, como amantes. Una pareja que, seguramente, necesitaría un manual para que las cosas sigan adelante; o, al menos, él necesitaba un manual, para Bella no lo sabía. Abrió la boca para hablar de nuevo, pero no sabía qué decir exactamente.

-Mmm, ¿Bella?

Bella empezó a reír y él se quedó estupefacto.

-¿Bella? - volvió a preguntar.

-Perdona, pero me resulta gracioso esto.

-¿Que esté celoso?

-Sí, me parece adorable.

Edward sintió un nudo en el estómago que se iba soltando, poco a poco, y, de pronto, unos cosquilleos lo invadieron mientras se iba expandiendo por todo su cuerpo. La garganta volvía a tenerla seca con las palabras de Bella. Empezó a abrir y cerrar la boca como un pez tomando aire. Se rió nerviosamente.

-Edward - suspiró Bella -. Jacob y yo solo somos buenos amigos.

-Ya...

-No le des más vueltas.

Edward asintió sin palabras, aunque Bella no le viera.

-Será mejor que te duermas, Edward. Además, Charlie viene hacia aquí y parece furioso por como sube las escaleras.

-De acuerdo...¿Bella?

-¿Sí? - Edward se mordió el dedo índice, apretando los dientes con fuerza. Quería decirle algo, pero no algo cualquiera. Algo que había estado pensando todo el tiempo en la ducha que su mente le impedía que dijera.

-Que descanses...

¡No! ¡Eso no!

-Gracias - dijo Bella -. Tú...también. Hasta mañana.

Y colgó. Edward se quedó con el móvil en la oreja unos segundos y luego lo apartó para mirarlo.

-Hasta mañana... - susurró con pena.

Miró hacia la ventana, bastante frustrado, más de lo que ya estaba.

Sintió unas ganas enormes de tirar el móvil por la ventana, pero eso no le haría estar mucho mejor.

* * *

**¡No me gusta este capítulo!**

**Ah...¡ya he vuelto de Nueva York! Al final me quedé hasta el sábado y entre el domingo y hoy, lunes, he terminado este capítulo que sigo diciendo que no me ha gustado el resultado. Juzgarme si queréis luego de leerlo xD**

**Bueno...¿y qué decir? Sí he visto a Robert Pattinson y...¡2 veces! La primera vez lo vimos de lejos, mi novia estaba eufórica y yo no hacía nada más que alejarme de ella que me tiraba del brazo para ver si nos podíamos acercar más. Al final le dije: ¿Quieres que le atropelle otro taxi? Me dejó en paz y se perdió por la multitud de fans xD**

**La segunda vez fue mientras comíamos algo en una cafetería. Le vimos entrar en la panadería con todos los guardaespaldas detrás y todo el local se quedó en silencio xD Se sentó a dos mesas de distancia de nosotros y a mi novia se le cayó el trozo de tarta que comía en su vaso de chocolate. Yo me empecé a reír como un poseso y todos se nos quedaron mirando (mi novia enrojeció a más no poder xD). Queríamos acercarnos, pero vimos que todas las personas de allí estaban tan normales, como si él no estuviera allí, y ninguno hacía nada. Al final no nos acercamos por si los guardaespaldas se nos saltaban encima xD**

**En fin, que ha estado bien...¡Y vi a Pierce Brosnan! Sorry, es que este tío es un de mis ídolos xD**

**Y ahora hablando del capítulo, quedan unos cuantos capítulos para el final, ya dije que no lo quería alagar demasiado. Estamos en el nudo de la historia, pronto vendrá el desenlace y todos felices y contentos...o no. Todo depende de...mí xD**

**Por cierto, apuestas por quién será el padre del niño muerto (es un personaje del libro).**

**Actualizaré la semana que viene...el miércoles me iré a ver Harry Potter y el misterio del principe (Dios, que ganas...y que friki xD) y luego tiraré hacia Benicàssim a ver el FIB Heineken. Yo y mis fiestas...la entrada me costó 170 euros, no voy a quedarme aquí tirado en casa xD Y lo más importante...a ver si pillamos sitio en el camping xD**

**Nos vemos la semana que viene *o*  
**


	13. Chapter 13

**CAPÍTULO 13**

-

-¡Bella! – chilló Alice en medio del pasillo del instituto lleno de alumnos y tirándose encima de la nombrada para darle un abrazo -. ¡Cuánto tiempo!

-Pero si nos vimos ayer… - dijo Bella, agarrando a su amiga.

Escucharon una risa estridente cerca de donde se encontraban. En pocos segundos Emmett estaba delante de las dos.

-Alice les ha dado un abrazo a todos a nuestros padres, a Edward y a mí esta mañana y ha dicho lo mismo…y eso que vivimos todos en la misma casa.

Alice se separó de Bella y mostró una gran sonrisa.

-Es que hoy estoy muy feliz.

-¡Vosotras! Vamos a comer ya, me estoy muriendo de hambre – dijo Emmett -. Creo que me voy a desmayar.

Alice y Bella rieron y siguieron a Emmett, que ya se encaminaba hacia la cafetería. Allí encontraron a Rosalie, Jasper y Edward ya comiendo. A Bella le alegró ver a Edward comiendo como lo hacía siempre antes de que cayera más enfermo de lo que estaba; aunque ahora ya no estaba comiendo verdura.

Emmett se sentó entre Rosalie y Jasper y empezó a quitarles la comida.

-¡Eh, quieto ahí! – gritaron los hermanos Hale a la vez y Emmett soltó una carcajada. Se llevó una colleja por parte de los dos.

-Cómprate la comida, Emmett – gruñó Rosalie.

-Sí, Rose, querida – dijo Emmett con una expresión de dolor en el rostro y se fue a donde estaban las bandejas de comida.

Alice se abalanzó sobre Jasper y no lo soltó en ningún momento mientras hablaba sin parar. Él la escuchaba atentamente, dejando su comida de lado, y sonreía al ver a Alice feliz. Bella se sentó al lado de Edward, que seguía comiendo con tranquilidad.

-¿Qué tal con Charlie? – preguntó Edward. Bella le miró confundida -. Dijiste que subía como enfadado.

-Ah – exclamó Bella, recordando lo que le dijo anoche a Edward -. Sí, estaba enfadado pero solo porque perdió una apuesta contra Billy Black. Ya sabes, el fútbol y eso.

Edward rió y la dio un gran bocado al bocadillo que tenía en las manos.

-¿Tienes hambre? – preguntó Bella con diversión.

-Ayer no cené y no he desayunado.

-Deberías comer más, te estás quedando en los huesos – le reprochó Bella.

-¿Tú crees? Creo que Esme me dio de comer para un mes entero – Edward se palmeó su estómago plano y siguió comiendo su bocadillo -. ¿Y tú? ¿Tienes hambre?

-Sí – contestó Bella, avergonzada mientras miraba embobada el bocadillo. Edward se percató de cómo miraba su comida y se lo acercó.

-Come, anda – dijo amablemente con una sonrisa. Bella se sonrojó y tomó un trozo del bocadillo con los dientes. Comió mientras Edward la miraba con un brillo en sus ojos verdes; ella miraba hacia otro lado mientras masticaba.

Alice les miraba desde el otro lado de la mesa con una sonrisa tonta.

-Un momento por favor, mirar aquí – dijo Alice. Ninguno de los dos pareció percatarse de que estaba hablando, seguían mirándose el uno al otro. Alice se quedó pasmada -. ¡Ey! – dio un golpe en la mesa y todos dieron un salto en su asiento. Edward y Bella la miraron; el primero bufó descontento.

-¿Qué quieres ahora, Alice? – gruñó Edward.

-Tengo que hablar con Bella, ¿recuerdas? – dijo su hermana felizmente. Él gruñó de nuevo. Alice le sonrió, se levantó y cogió a Bella del brazo para llevársela fuera de la cafetería.

-¡Ay, Bella! – Suspiró Alice ya fuera de allí -. ¿Cómo estáis Edward y tú?

-Eh… ¿Bien? – dijo Bella no muy convencida.

-¿Bien? ¿Solo bien? – preguntó Alice, como si su amiga estuviera loca -. No puede ser – murmuró para sí misma -. Bueno, da igual. ¡El viernes te vienes a casa de los Cullen! Y pasaremos todo el fin de semana juntos: Edward, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, tú y yo.

-Primero tendré que avisar a Charlie – dijo Bella.

-No. Esme ya se encargó de llamarle anoche.

-¿Y no me ha dicho nada?

Alice se encogió de hombros.

-Puede que te lo diga hoy.

El timbre para reanudar las clases sonó fuertemente en el pasillo. La gente empezaba a salir a toda prisa hacia su próxima clase. Alice se despidió de Bella y fue a su próxima clase, que no compartía con ella. Vio salir a Emmett comiéndose una bolsa de patatas a puñados y Jasper y Rosalie detrás de él. Se despidieron también de Bella. Al final del todo, cuando ya no quedaba nadie ni por los pasillos ni por al cafetería, salió Edward.

-Has tardado – dijo Bella -. Ya estarán todos en clase.

-Me da igual – masculló Edward -. En Biología van a hablar sobre enfermedades del corazón y no me interesa lo más mínimo.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Eleazar me lo dijo.

Bella suspiró. A ella tampoco le apetecía estar escuchando explicaciones de las infinitas enfermedades del corazón que hay. Si no supiera lo de Edward le hubiera dado lo mismo, no hacía mucho caso a esas clases, ya estaba aburrida y sabía demasiado.

-¿Nos vamos? – propuso Edward.

-Pero, ¿y la siguiente clase?

Edward la miró con una ceja arqueada, como si fuera bastante obvio que tuvieran que irse. Oh, claro, después de Biología tenía que hacer Educación Física, o sea, morirse durante una hora. No se acordaba. Sí, sería lo mejor irse.

-¿Y tu clase de Física? – preguntó Bella.

-A Eleazar le da igual que esté o no – contestó Edward.

-Él te tiene que tener vigilado.

-No importa – Edward suspiró y se acercó a Bella. Le tomó de la mano y tiró suavemente de ella, que se sonrojó casi al límite -. Vámonos.

Llegaron al aparcamiento y fueron al Volvo de Edward. Bella miró su raída camioneta roja al final del todo.

-Luego volveremos a por ella – dijo Edward al ver a Bella observando su coche y abrió la puerta del copiloto para que entrara.

-¿Dónde vamos a ir? – preguntó mientras entraba en el coche.

-Pensaba ir a Port Angeles – dijo Edward inocentemente cuando entró en el coche, en el asiento del conductor.

-Está un poco lejos.

-Que va, ya verás.

Y Edward salió del aparcamiento del instituto a toda velocidad. En poco tiempo, menos de un minuto, ya estaban en la carretera camino a Port Angeles. Bella miró el cuentakilómetros del salpicadero. Edward había superado los 100 km/h y conducía como un profesional. Se encogió sobre el asiento. Si se encontraban con la policía no dudarían en ponerle a Edward una multa; bueno, eso si le conseguían pillar si no paraba, porque parecía que estaba en una carrera de Fórmula 1 y quería quedarse en el primer puesto.

Edward estiró el brazo y encendió el estéreo. La música de piano llenó el ambiente dentro del coche y Bella se relajó un poco.

-¿Mejor? – preguntó Edward.

-Sí – dijo Bella, tranquila -. No entiendo como puedes conducir así con esa tranquilidad. ¿No te da miedo?

-Me gusta la velocidad – dijo Edward, sonriendo -. Veo que a ti no.

-Ya me he acostumbrado a la velocidad de mi trasto – dijo y escuchó a Edward soltar una risita -. No pasa los ochenta por hora.

-Sí, eso me parecía. – Edward siguió riéndose.

-Como te gusta meterte con mi coche, ¿eh?

Bella entrecerró los ojos, mirando a su compañero.

-Bella, tú _necesitas_ un coche nuevo.

-Noto algo más detrás de esas palabras. ¡No! Ni loca pienso aceptar que me compres un coche.

-¿Por qué, Bella? – preguntó Edward y fijó sus ojos en ella.

-Ya me compraste ese móvil que seguro que te costó un ojo de la cara.

-Te dije que el dinero no me importa, Bella.

-El coche ya es demasiado – masculló Bella y se cruzó de brazos. Edward suspiró y no volvieron a hablar durante unos minutos muy largos.

-Bella, ¿te has enfadado? – preguntó Edward con temor. Escuchó a Bella bufar.

-No.

-No sabes mentir.

-Oh, Edward, me molesta que hagas todo eso. No me gusta que me compren cosas.

Edward alzó el brazo y pasó su mano suavemente por el cabello de Bella. Le gustaba mucho el tacto, era suave y sedoso, y el olor que desprendía le aturdía de sobremanera. Bella se puso colorada hasta las orejas y miró a Edward a los ojos. Seguía teniendo ese brillo que había visto en la cafetería.

-No te enfades – susurró Edward -. Era una broma, pero admite que sería mucho mejor…

-Estoy bien con mi coche, Edward – dijo Bella aún sonrojada -. ¿Podrías mirar a la carretera? No me extraña que nos quedemos aplastados contra un árbol y salgamos disparados por el cristal.

Edward parpadeó.

-Bella…me sorprendes.

Ya en Port Angeles, decidieron dar un pequeño paseo, curiosearon por muchas tiendas y comieron de un puesto de golosinas a petición de Bella; le encantaban. Más tarde se quedó maravillada cuando encontraron una librería especializada escondida en una calle. Entraron en la librería. Bella entró corriendo y se puso a mirar todas las estanterías que la rodeaban, Edward entró tras ella más tranquilo y sonriendo ampliamente al ver a Bella de esa forma; parecía una niña pequeña.

Bella desapareció delante de Edward en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Edward se quedó mudo y miró por todos lados, donde le alcanzaba la vista. Dudó. Se tendría que haber metido en el fondo de la librería.

Miró a la joven dependienta que estaba sentada con los brazos apoyados sobre el mostrador mientras le miraba sugerentemente. La chica sacó pecho disimuladamente y miró a Edward a los ojos. Éste sonrió con vergüenza y salió disparado hacia las estanterías en busca de Bella.

La encontró en la sección de novelas románticas, el rincón más escondido de la librería. Llevaba en sus manos un libro de color crema con bordados de oro. Lo miraba con los ojos desorbitados y se apresuró a abrirlo y pasar las manos delicadamente por las hojas. Estaba tan absorta que no sabía que Edward la miraba desde el otro lado de la estantería.

-¿Qué miras? – preguntó Edward al final.

Bella alzó la cabeza y lo miró.

-Una edición especial de _Orgullo y prejuicio_ de Jane Austen, pero – dejó el libro donde estaba -, es demasiado caro. Lo supe con tan solo mirarlo.

Edward miró de nuevo la cubierta del libro y luego miró a Bella. Ella pasó por su lado y se encaminó hacia la salida. Él la siguió, confundido. Antes de que Edward saliera, la chica de la tienda se despidió de él con un tono que a Bella no le gustó nada. Éste simplemente la ignoró, seguía mirando a Bella.

Siguieron paseando por el pueblo. Cuando pasaron por el cine, Edward aminoró el paso hasta pararse en frente de la taquilla. Bella, al darse cuenta de que Edward no estaba a su lado, se dio la vuelta.

-¿Te apetece un cine? – preguntó Edward, mirando la taquilla.

-Si no hay otra manera… - dijo Bella y Edward sonrió.

-¿De terror? ¿Romántica? ¿Acción?

-Me da igual, con tal de ver una.

-Ah…mira, ponen películas de los años 70 y 80.

Edward vio el cartel de _Al final de la escalera (__**The Changeling**__) _y lo decidió: tenían que ver esa, era la película de terror que le había dado más miedo en toda su vida. La vio cuando era pequeño (por culpa de Emmett), pasó días sin dormir y no se atrevió a quedarse mirando las escaleras por más de cinco segundos por si alguien aparecía por allí. A parte de que se puso enfermo y le hicieron pruebas del corazón, pero eso ya estaba pasado, ya no le daba miedo ninguna película de ese estilo.

Esperaba que Bella no la hubiera visto.

Compró las entradas para esa película en la taquilla y llevó adentro a Bella. Compraron más golosinas a petición de Bella otra vez, no lo podía evitar, un par de colas y entraron en la sala. Se llevaron una sorpresa al ver que no había ni un alma.

Se sentaron al final del todo ya que tenían unas vistas perfectas a la pantalla gigante de la sala y era mucho mejor cuando no había nadie.

-¿Qué película es? – preguntó Bella, curiosa.

-¿Has visto _Al final de la escalera_?

-No me suena de nada.

Edward sonrió, travieso.

-Es una de las mejores películas de miedo que hay – dijo y escuchó a Bella tragar saliva -. Te da muchos sustos.

-¿Crees que te va bien para el corazón? – preguntó Bella temerosamente.

-No, ya estoy acostumbrado. No hay de qué preocuparse.

Bella frunció el ceño, no muy convencida.

-¿De qué trata? – siguió preguntando para cambiar el tema.

-De un compositor que pierde a su familia en un accidente y decide mudarse de Seattle a Oregon para recuperarse de su pérdida. Allí se va a vivir en una mansión ya muy vieja donde no vivía nadie durante muchos años. Bueno, lo demás te lo puedes imaginar pensando en el título…

Bella se quedó sin habla. No le gustaban las películas de terror, las odiaba, no le dejaban dormir nunca aunque la película fuera un tostón y no diera casi ni pizca de miedo. Ahora, si esta película era una de las mejores de terror que hay, según Edward, estaba segura de que dejaría sordo a Edward o le dejaría sin brazo solo por esconderse.

O podían ocurrir las dos cosas, depende de lo que haga.

Las luces se apagaron y seguían estando solos. La película comenzó sin trailers y anuncios previos y Bella ya se estaba asustando, y eso que iban solo por los créditos de apertura. Agarró la manga de la chaqueta de Edward con fuerza y no iba a soltarlo hasta que se acabara el filme.

Edward miraba de reojo a Bella y no podía evitar reírse al ver como escondía su cabeza entre el hueco de su cuello y su hombro. En esos momentos aprovechaba para acercar su nariz al pelo de Bella para oler su embriagante aroma.

La película terminó y Bella salió de allí más asustada que nunca. Seguía aferrada al brazo de Edward hasta cuando salieron del cine y se daban otra vuelta por Port Angeles.

-¿Bella? – dijo Edward -. Creo que me van a salir cardenales en el brazo. ¿Tan asustada estás? Si te has perdido la mitad de la película.

-¡Mentira! He visto más de lo que debería. ¿Y si nos encontramos ahora una silla de ruedas? Y no digamos si en mi casa, en las escaleras empieza a bajar una pelota botando sin que haya nadie arriba.

Bella empezó a temblar.

-Solo es una película, Bella.

-Pero me afectan demasiado.

-Ya me he dado cuenta.

Fueron a cenar, aunque sin mucha hambre, a una pizzería y pidieron un par de porciones de una boloñesa. Comieron enseguida y entre bromas por parte de Edward. Bella seguía temblando y a su lado había unas escaleras que daban al sótano del local. No apartaba la vista de ella mientras comía. Tan distraída estaba que no acertó a meter la pizza en la boca y se la llevó a la nariz. Edward se empezó a carcajear y Bella hizo un mohín. Éste cogió una servilleta y limpió la salsa de la cara de Bella.

-¿Qué? – dijo Edward con una sonrisa al ver como le miraba Bella.

-No…nada – dijo Bella, absorta mirando a Edward.

Al terminar salieron y caminaron hasta el paseo marítimo. No había casi nadie y ya era de noche. Bella y Edward caminaron un poco por allí y se detuvieron al final del muelle para mirar el mar.

-¿Ya se te ha pasado el miedo, miedica? – bromeó Edward.

Bella le lanzó una mirada casi envenenada.

-Sabes que algún día pagarás por esto.

-En verdad ya he pagado, tú sabes…he pagado las entradas – siguió bromeando Edward.

-Pero tú… - le pegó a Edward en el brazo de forma amistosa y él rió -. Como estamos hoy, ¿eh? – Bella arqueó una ceja y se acercó a Edward para hacerle cosquillas.

Edward se empezó a mover de un lado para otro para que Bella parara. Ella lo siguió y, para su mala suerte, tuvo que tropezarse con un trozo de madera del suelo. Estuvo a punto de caerse al agua pero Edward fue más rápido y la cogió por la cintura. Tiró de ella y chocó contra su duro pecho.

-¡Bella! Bella, ¿estás bien? – dijo Edward, desesperado.

Bella no contestó, estaba shockeada.

-¿Bella?

Bella levantó la cabeza para mirar a Edward, que estaba respirando agitadamente y gotas de sudor caían por su frente.

-Dios, Edward, lo siento… - sollozó Bella pasando los brazos alrededor de Edward y escondiendo el rostro en su pecho.

-¿Estás bien? – repitió Edward, ahora un poco más tranquilo.

-Solo un rasguño en la pierna, ya está.

Edward suspiró y abrazó a Bella con más fuerza. Hundió su rostro en el cuello de Bella y calmó, poco a poco, su respiración. Se quedó un rato así sin moverse y luego, alzó la cabeza a la misma vez que sus manos acunaban el rostro de Bella.

Ella lo miraba a los ojos mientras intentaba controlar sus sollozos. Él pasó los pulgares por sus mejillas, acariciándolas.

-Creo que deberíamos dejar esto cuando estemos por aquí – dijo Edward, intentando sonreír -. Me has dado un susto de muerte

-Yo…yo…No debí hacerlo – balbuceó Bella.

-Sssh… - susurró Edward.

Bella no pudo decir nada más porque Edward pegó sus labios cálidos con los suyos en una suave caricia. Solo fue un roce…un roce al que no supo reaccionar, pero algo se encendió en su cabeza que hizo que se hiciera más apasionado. Pasó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Edward para acercarlo más a ella. No quería que se alejara.

Edward, por su parte, sentía que le estaba faltando el aire demasiado pronto y le daba vueltas la cabeza. Cuando Bella profundizó aquel beso, jadeó pero no se apartó, siguió un poco más. Su corazón latía a mil por hora y se estaba mareando. Eso era malo.

Se separó de Bella sin despegar la mirada de su rostro sonrojado. Él, seguramente, estaría igual de rojo y, a parte, bañado en sudor.

Bella pasó su mano por el brazo de Edward, con la preocupación en el rostro. Edward puso su mano en el pecho y respiró hondo.

-Estoy bien – dijo Edward para que no se preocupara tanto -. Estoy…estoy mejor que bien – sonrió y ella le imitó.

Edward se acercó de nuevo a Bella para probar sus labios otra vez, pero se dio cuenta de que su móvil estaba vibrando en el bolsillo del pantalón. Lo sacó y la llamada se cortó en el momento justo. Vio que era Carlisle el que había llamado pero no era solo él, todos los miembros de su familia ya le habían dejado varias, demasiadas, llamadas perdidas.

¿Qué pasaría?

-Bella – dijo -, tengo que llamar a Carlisle, parece que ha pasado algo.

-Vale, llama – dijo Bella.

-Vamos al coche de mientras, seguramente me necesiten o algo y ya es tarde.

Los dos fueron en dirección al coche, que no estaba muy lejos del paseo marítimo. Edward llamó un par de veces al número de Carlisle, pero nadie contestaba. ¿Y ahora por qué no lo cogía? Llamó a Alice, Emmett, Esme…tampoco, nada.

-Edward – le llamó Bella -, ¿te importa si voy…al baño un momento?

-No, ve, te espero aquí.

Bella desapareció cuando entró a una cafetería y Edward se apoyó sobre el capó del coche, llamando de nuevo a sus hermanos y padres. Resopló, frustrado, y se pasó una mano por el pelo. Llamaría otra vez cuando estuvieran de camino a Forks.

Mientras esperaba, miraba a la gente que pasaba alrededor y, entonces, vio la librería a la que habían entrado antes, casi al final de la calle, en la esquina. Como vio que Bella aún no llegaba, hizo una carrera rápida hacia la librería y entró. Allí aún seguía la dependienta que no dejaba de devorarlo con los ojos. Se quedó sorprendida cuando lo vio entrar otra vez y él le regaló otra sonrisa para, luego, dirigirse hacia la sección de novelas románticas.

La edición especial del libro de _Orgullo y prejuicio _todavía seguía donde lo había dejado. Lo cogió rápidamente y se dirigió al mostrador.

-¿Cuánto cuesta el libro? – le preguntó a la chica. Ella ronroneó al escuchar su voz y volvió a sacar pecho.

-Son setenta y ocho dólares, un poco caro sí – dijo con un pobre tono sexy.

-Da igual, me lo llevo – dijo Edward, sacando su billetera y depositando el dinero en el mostrador.

-¿Es para esa hermana suya? – preguntó la dependienta mientras guardaba el dinero y metía el libro en una bolsa.

-No – sonrió -, es mi _novia_ – añadió, completamente feliz, y salió del local, dejando a la pobre chica con la palabra en la boca.

Bella todavía no había salido de la cafetería. Edward colocó la bolsa en el asiento trasero y volvió a apoyarse sobre el capó.

Después de cinco minutos, Bella salió un poco pálida y mareada.

-Creo que me han sentado mal las golosinas – dijo.

-Es que has comido demasiadas – le reprochó Edward y abrió la puerta del copiloto. Bella entró.

-No puedo evitarlo – siguió hablando Bella cuando Edward entró en el coche. Él bajó la ventanilla de su acompañante apretando un botón y Bella dejó caer la cabeza a un lado.

Edward negó con la cabeza y puso el coche en marcha.

Bella cerró los ojos, aliviada al sentir el aire frío en la cara. Le hacía sentir muy bien y se le pasaba un poco el mareo. Después se acordó de algo.

-¿Ya has hablado con Carlisle? – preguntó.

-No me ha contestado al teléfono.

-¿Crees que haya pasado algo malo?

-No lo sé…y eso es lo que me preocupa – susurró Edward y cogió su móvil para marcar de nuevo el número de Carlisle. Escuchó como comunicaba y la voz de Carlisle interrumpió el sonido.

-_¿Edward?_

-El mismo – contestó Edward -. ¿Pasa algo? Un momento… - puso el teléfono en manos libres y lo apoyo al lado de la palanca de cambio de marchas -. Ya.

Escucharon a Carlisle suspirar de alivio.

-_¿Dónde estás?_

-En Port Angeles con Bella. Ya estamos de camino a Forks.

-_Ya podéis daros prisa y entrar pronto a casa._

-Pero ¿qué ha pasado?

-_Hay alguien peligroso suelto por el pueblo_ – dijo Carlisle con ansiedad -. _Hace unas horas encontramos la sala de archivos del hospital completamente destruida y una enfermera y un médico muertos._

A Edward y Bella se les secó la boca.

-Y… ¿no sabéis quién ha podido ser? – preguntó Edward.

-_No, la policía ya está buscándolo. Charlie ya ha dado la alarma de que no salga nadie de sus casas por precaución, sobre todo por la noche, es más peligroso._

Bella empalideció.

-Está bien – dijo Edward -. Pronto llegaremos a Forks, dejaré a Bella en su casa y luego iré a casa.

-_Bien…precaución ahora_ – dijo Carlisle y colgó.

El resto del caminó transcurrió en absoluto silencio. Edward miraba fijamente la carretera con el rostro descompuesto y Bella se sentía más mareada que antes.

Varios coches de policía de Forks y Port Angeles pasaron a toda velocidad delante de ellos, más rápido que Edward y eso que él ya iba bastante rápido de lo normal.

-¿Quién puede haber sido? – dijo Bella casi sin voz.

-No lo sé…

Llegaron a Forks en tiempo récord. Edward paró en el aparcamiento del instituto, donde sólo se encontraba la camioneta de Bella. Salieron del _Volvo_, Bella corriendo hacia su vehículo y Edward para vigilar.

Antes de entrar en la cabina del coche, Bella se giró.

-Puedo cuidarme yo sola en el camino de vuelta, no hace falta que me acompañes; además, tú casa está muy lejos.

-Pero yo _quiero_ hacerlo, no me quedaré tranquilo hasta que te vea entrar en casa sana y salva.

-Mi casa está cerca, de verdad, no te preocupes tanto por mí.

Iba a subir pero la mano de Edward atrapó su muñeca y la giró hacia él.

-¿Por qué? – preguntó él entre dientes -. Ahora que te he encontrado no pienso dejarte ir – susurró con lástima.

-Edward… - suspiró Bella y sintió como la abrazaba.

-Déjame solo por esta vez – le susurró al oído.

Bella se estremeció y no volvió a rechistar. Se subió en su camioneta y Edward en su _Volvo_. El viaje se le hizo muy lento con la velocidad de su vieja camioneta; se estaba acostumbrando a ir a la velocidad del coche de Edward.

Llegaron a casa de Charlie. Bella dejó la camioneta aparcada en frente y salió de la cabina. Miró hacia el Volvo pero no pudo ver a Edward a través de los cristales tintados. Miró hacia su casa, las luces estaban encendidas. Tragó saliva: no había avisado a Charlie de que estaba en Port Angeles y seguramente estaría desesperado.

Subió las tres escaleras del portal y antes de abrir la puerta, se escuchó la voz de Edward:

-¡Espera!

Fue corriendo hacia ella y se paró a pocos centímetros. Le tendió la bolsa de la librería a Bella y ella se quedó observando.

-¿Qué es? – preguntó.

-Sácalo y verás – dijo Edward.

Bella cogió la bolsa y metió la mano para sacar el libro. Ahí estaba…la edición especial de _Orgullo y prejuicio_. La boca se le abrió automáticamente y abrió el libro para mirar las hojas. Era el mismo que había visto en la sección romántica.

-Edward, esto es… ¡Dios! Muchas gracias – exclamó y se abrazó a Edward fuertemente. Él la rodeó también con sus brazos y soltó un quejido. Si que tenía fuerza a veces… -. No tenías que haberlo comprado.

-No pude evitarlo – dijo Edward con vergüenza -. Te veías tan…hermosa cuando mirabas el libro con tanta emoción que… - suspiró. Bella estaba sonrojada.

-Gracias, otra vez – dijo y posó su mano en la nuca de Edward para atraerlo hacia sí y besarlo.

El beso fue casi como el anterior. Bella estaba que hiperventilaba al notar los suaves labios de Edward y su sabor. Succionó su labio inferior y escuchó a Edward soltar un gemido ahogado. Él se separó enseguida cuando comenzó a sentirse otra vez mareado.

-D-de n-nada – dijo Edward entrecortadamente. Bella no pudo evitar reírse.

-¿Nos vemos mañana?

-Sí, claro.

-¡BELLA!

Charlie salió al portal raudo como el viento y vio a Edward y Bella juntos, abrazándose, y se quedó con los ojos desorbitados. Detrás de él salió Jacob y al verlos un brillo maligno cruzó sus ojos negros.

-¡Menos mal! – gritó Charlie y agarró a su hija para abrazarla -. Ya estaba pensando en ir a buscarte al no verte en casa – Charlie miró a Edward.

-Disculpe, jefe Swan, hemos ido a Port Angeles después del instituto y a Bella se le olvidó avisar. Ha sido mi culpa no recordárselo.

Charlie le miró de arriba abajo.

-Sí…no pasa nada mientras esté contigo, supongo.

Edward sonrió a medias.

-¿Por fin ha aparecido? – esa era la voz de Billy.

-Sí, Billy – dijo Charlie. Luego, se giró hacia Edward -. Vete a casa ya, les estás preocupando a todos y ya no son horas de andar por aquí.

-Por supuesto – murmuró Edward y miró a Bella.

Charlie volvió a entrar a casa, seguido de Jacob que se les quedó mirando por un momento con una sonrisa conciliadora.

Edward ahora era un manojo de nervios. Antes de que Bella entrara en casa debía decirle aquellas dos palabras que tanto anhelaba soltar. Era ahora o nunca. Tragó saliva y se aclaró la garganta.

-Bella…

-¿Sí? – dijo ella, volteándose.

Se miraron fijamente unos instantes.

-Te quiero – dijo al fin.

Bella se le quedó mirando asombrada. El corazón le había dejado de latir para luego hacerlo con más fuerza que antes. Las manos le temblaban y estaba apunto de escapársele el libro. Una sonrisa se formó en su rostro y se le hinchó el pecho de felicidad.

-Yo…también, Edward.

Vio a Edward sonreír ampliamente. Le hizo un gesto para que entrara ya en su casa y obedeció. Hizo un movimiento con la mano a modo de despedida y entró, desapareciendo de la vista de Edward.

Él fue hacia el _Volvo_ y mientras abría la puerta, escuchó un ruido entre los árboles, al otro lado de la carretera. Decidió pasarlo por alto y entró en el coche para alejarse rápidamente de allí. Su familia ya debería de estar desesperada.

-

* * *

**-**

**Tenéis que comprender a Edward, es la primera vez que se mete en este tipo de cosas y por eso se comporta así, como tímido e inseguro. ¿A quién no le ha pasado? xD**

**Esto ha sido la primera cita de Edward y Bella, escapándose de Biología y yéndose a Port Angeles tan felices. Pero ha estado muy bien, ¿eh? No me digáis que no, aunque yo sigo con la tradición de seguir diciendo que no me gusta lo que escribo ._.**

**Por cierto, gracias por los reviews, ahora mismo llegamos a 200 reviews. Sé que no son muchos comparados con otros fics que he visto, pero a mí me emociona mucho TwT A ver si llegamos a 200 y más con este capítulo, que me he desgastado los sesos de tanto pensar...espero que valga la pena el esfuerzo. Ya lo comprobaré con los reviews xD**

**El próximo capítulo estará dentro de unos días, no será mucho tiempo.**

**Me acabo de dar cuenta de que le acabo de chafar el plan a Alice...¡Uy! Me he pasado de la lengua xDDD**

**Bueno, pondré a una Alice furiosa, pero a la vez contenta cuando se entere de todo (?)**

**Me despido aquí,**

**¡Hasta la próxima!**

**PD: Estaba viendo LOST en la tele mientras escribía...se me han ocurrido un par de ideas pero no para este fic.**

**-**


	14. Chapter 14

**CAPÍTULO 14**

**-**

Charlie hablaba con Billy Black en la cocina de su casa mientras Bella y Jacob cenaban lasaña boloñesa preparada por ella.

-Los chicos de La Push también vigilarán los alrededores para ver si ven algo sospechoso – dijo Billy.

-Eso es muy peligroso – replicó Charlie -. Puede que Sam y los demás sean corpulentos y muy fuertes pero, ¿qué pasaría si va armado ese hombre?

-No hay problema con eso, ellos saben esconderse muy bien por el bosque. Nadie es capaz de verlos cuando se trata de _jugar al escondite_.

-¿Van a vigilar _todos_? – dijo Charlie con desconfianza -. Y cuando digo todos me refiero que también irán Leah, Seth y Jacob…

Bella miró a Jacob, que tenía la boca llena de lasaña.

-¿Qué? – dijo Bella, atónita. Él se encogió de hombros.

-No creo que Harry permita que Leah y Seth vayan con Sam y sus colegas, todavía son muy jóvenes – siguió Charlie.

-Jacob tampoco debería ir – dijo Billy.

-¡Pero, papá! – Gritó Jacob después de tragar la comida -. ¡Ya lo tenía todo planeado con Sam y los demás!

Todos miraron a Jacob.

-Jacob, de verdad es muy peligroso – dijo Charlie -, ese tipo ha matado a un médico y a una enfermera. ¿Qué haríais si de verdad os viera?

Jacob iba a replicar pero el _walkie-talkie_ de Charlie lo interrumpió. Éste escuchó atentamente lo que decían sobre haber encontrado algo extraño en las afueras de Forks, cerca de la casa de los Swan.

Charlie suspiró.

-Enseguida vuelvo – dijo.

-Espero que no sea nada grave – dijo Billy.

-Eso espero yo también – murmuró el jefe de policía -. Quedarse aquí mientras tanto.

Charlie salió apresuradamente y solo se quedaron Bella, Jacob y Billy. Los tres estaban en silencio mientras que los dos jóvenes terminaban de comer. Billy salió poco después al salón, a observar desde la ventana por si veía algo entre la oscuridad de la noche.

-¿Habéis estado en Port Angeles? – preguntó Jacob a Bella, que fregaba los platos sucios.

-Sí – respondió.

-Eso significa que ya estáis bien, ¿o me equivoco?

Bella sonrió como una tonta.

-Sí, ya está todo arreglado.

Jacob se apoyó en la pared, de brazos cruzados, y miró a Bella con una sonrisa picarona. Ella le miraba de reojo mientras restregaba el estropajo lleno de jabón contra el plato sucio de los restos de la lasaña.

-¿Y esa sonrisa, Jake?

-Nada, nada – dijo apresuradamente Jacob -. Oye, creo que deberías llamarle, ¿no? A Edward. Para ver si está bien.

-Sí, eso tenía planeado después de limpiar todo esto – dijo Bella -. Pero parece que tú has querido guarrear el plato de la lasaña más de lo deseado – le enseñó el plato que llevaba minutos intentando limpiar y las manchas no se quitaban -. Esto no se quita ni quemándolo.

-Tenía mucha hambre, lo admito.

-Lo que tú digas, Jake, la próxima vez te lo daré todo encima de un papel para tirarlo a la basura cuando termines.

-Eres una perezosa, Bella.

-Me das motivos para serlo – dijo enseñando el plato sucio de nuevo.

Subieron a la habitación de la chica y observaron, como Billy, por la ventana. Veían cerca de donde se encontraban varios coches de policía y muchos agentes hablando entre sí mientras que otros rastreaban la zona con perros. Identificaron a Charlie que se encontraba solo mientras miraba hacia la carretera con atención.

-¿Por qué está así? – preguntó Bella en voz baja.

-No sé – contestó Jacob en el mismo tono -. A lo mejor ha escuchado algo.

-Que no pase nada ahora…

-Tranquila, Bella, está medio cuerpo de policía de Forks aquí, no creo que el tipo ese se pase por aquí ahora como si nada.

-¿Jacob? – la voz de Billy se escuchaba desde las escaleras.

-¿Qué quieres, papá? – gritó Jacob, acercándose a la puerta.

-Acaba de llamar Emily Young diciendo que nos esperan en la reserva, así que vámonos. Nos van a acompañar dos coches patrulla.

-Pero, ¿qué pasa con Bella?

-Charlie ya viene aquí.

Jacob miró a Bella. En el rostro de ella se notaba el pánico que ahora sentía y Jacob se sintió un poco mal por dejarla ahora, aunque Charlie estuviera aquí haciéndole compañía. Era su mejor amiga desde que eran pequeños y no se atrevía a irse, pero él y Billy tenían que irse a La Push, seguro que por exigencias de Sam y su pandilla.

Se acercó a Bella y la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas.

-Tranquila, Bella, todo va a salir bien.

-Sí – jadeó ella -, vas a matarme, Jake.

-Lo siento – dijo Jacob y soltó a Bella. Ella respiró aire como si fuera la primera vez -. Nos veremos otro día, supongo, ahora estaré de vigilancia con Sam si mi padre no lo impide.

-No hagas tonterías – advirtió Bella.

-No te preocupes – le revolvió el pelo a la chica y salió de la habitación, dejándola sola.

Charlie apareció poco después por la habitación. Bella se encontraba tirada en la cama después de haber llamado a Edward, asegurándose de que nada le había pasado. Charlie se acercó a la cama y se sentó en ésta, mirando a su hija.

-¿Cómo estás? – le preguntó.

-Asustada…

-Encontraremos pronto a ese hombre – intentó tranquilizarla. Bella sonrió -. Eso si no ha escapado del pueblo…

-No puede andar muy lejos; además, habéis distribuido agentes de Port Angeles y Seattle también por todo los condados cercanos.

-Sí, eso es verdad.

Charlie se levantó de la cama dispuesto a irse al salón a descansar un poco. Esta noche tenía que patrullar por los alrededores, pero no podía dejar aquí sola a Bella. Se quedaría aquí para asegurarse de que nada pasaba.

Se giró hacia ella.

-¿Irás a casa de los Cullen el viernes?

Bella parpadeó.

-Esa es la idea – dijo y Charlie sonrió.

-Esme llamó antes y bueno…me lo dijo. No debería dejarte ir, pero es lo mejor que vayas y te quedes allí todo el fin de semana. Así yo podré hacer guardia durante esos días porque no vas a quedarte aquí sola.

-¿Y qué pasa con el instituto? – preguntó Bella.

-Podréis ir y algunos policías también estarán allí por si las moscas…

Bella asintió y bostezó profundamente. Su padre salió de la habitación para dejarle dormir. Había sido un día agotador, pero perfecto. El haberlo pasado con Edward era maravilloso, se había divertido mucho a pesar de esa película de miedo y el que casi se cae al mar en el muelle del paseo marítimo.

Había valido la pena saltarse dos clases en las que una se aburría y en la otra se mataba y salía con alguna herida al final.

* * *

Alice bajó las escaleras en volandas cuando escuchó la puerta del porche abrirse y cerrarse. Se tiró hacia su hermano Edward y lo atrapó con brazos y piernas. Éste casi se cae al suelo con la fuerza del impacto.

-¡¿Pero dónde diablos estabas?! – le gritó, le soltó y le pegó en la nuca con todas sus fuerzas.

-Estaba con Bella – se excusó Edward, dolido por el golpe de su hermana, mientras los demás de la familia se asomaban. Todos estaban allí menos Carlisle.

-Te hemos llamado mil veces – dijo Emmett y luego puso su mejor cara de picarón -. ¿Acaso hemos estábamos interrumpiendo algo y no has cogido el teléfono?

Edward y Alice le fulminaron con la mirada.

-¿Dónde está papá? – preguntó Edward.

-Está que no sale del hospital – dijo Esme -, tienen que arreglar muchas cosas allí ahora. ¿Quieres cenar?

-No, ya he cenado en Port Angeles – dijo Edward y sonrió satisfecho. Sus hermanos le miraron con la duda en el rostro -. Creo que iré a bañarme.

Edward subió las escaleras de dos en dos con una energía que a los otros tres Cullen les extrañó de sobremanera. Esme y Emmett miraron a Alice, que estaba con cara de haberse perdido algo importante.

-¿Sigue en pie lo del viernes, Alice? – preguntó Emmett burlonamente.

-Por supuesto – asintió la pequeña -, mañana preguntaré al respecto.

Arriba, en el tercer piso de la mansión de los Cullen, Edward terminaba de darse una rápida ducha. Se encerró en su habitación y puso la música clásica que tanto le gustaba casi a todo volumen mientras se ponía su pijama.

Estuvo parte de la noche con la música puesta, bajando el volumen poco a poco conforme se iba acercando la medianoche para no despertar a los demás. Poco antes de que tocaran las doce, Bella le llamó para asegurarse de que estuviera bien. Le costó unos minutos tranquilizarla y que se fuera a dormir.

Después se quedó dormido con la música de piano y violín de fondo, dejándolo relajado y dormido profundamente, como un bebé.

* * *

-¡¿Q-qué?! – chilló Alice entre emocionada y enfurecida. Todas las personas de la cafetería del instituto se quedaron en silencio y mirando en dirección a Alice. Ella estaba de pie en la silla, mirando fijamente a Edward y Bella frente a ella.

-Alice, no…

-¡Vaya! Las predicciones de Alice salieron mal – rió Emmett.

-Espera – dijo Edward -. Entonces lo del viernes era…

-¡Sí! – le cortó Alice, enfurruñada -. Quería que dierais el siguiente paso, pero parece que lo habéis hecho sin mi ayuda… ¡Y eso es genial! ¡Perfecto!

Saltó de su silla y se acercó a Edward y Bella para abrazarlos por el cuello. Edward sintió que se ahogaba mientras Bella intentaba sonreír pero el brazo de Alice alrededor de su cuello no le dejaba hacer nada.

-De todas formas vienes el viernes, Bella – dijo cuando les soltó por fin.

-Ya lo sé – dijo Bella, sonriendo -. A parte de eso, Charlie quiere que me quede en vuestra casa.

-¿Por qué? – preguntó Edward casi esperanzado.

-Porque así puede patrullar por Forks y eso implica también quedarme todo el fin de semana – explicó Bella y vio a Edward sonreír como nunca.

-¡Más perfecto entonces! – dijo Alice dando palmadas -. Lo que me molesta un poco es que no podamos salir casa.

-¡Bah! Eso da igual – intervino Emmett -. Tenemos un montón de cosas en casa para no aburrirnos.

-Bueno, viéndolo así…

Sonó el timbre de vuelta a clase. Todos, ya completamente saciados con el almuerzo, volvieron a sus respectivas clases. Edward y Bella se despidieron de los demás y fueron a la clase de Biología. Él pasó un brazo por los hombros de Bella, aferrándola a su lado. Todos los alumnos que pasaban por su lado se quedaban mirando descaradamente con la boca abierta.

Edward sonreía con malicia.

-Todos nos están mirando – susurró Bella.

-Que miren, así sabrán que eres solo mía – dijo Edward y la chica se sonrojó como siempre lo hacía cuando él decía cosas como aquella.

Se toparon con Mike Newton, ese chico rubio que aprovechaba las situaciones en las que Edward faltaba a clase para sentarse con Bella y acosarla a preguntas personales. A Mike se le quedó la boca abierta, como a todos, mientras los dos pasaban y entraban a clase de Biología. Edward sonrió amplia y maliciosamente cuando Newton le envió una mirada envenenada.

Edward se sentó en el sitio de siempre, al lado de la ventana, y Bella a su lado.

-Menuda cara la del señorito Newton – dijo Edward.

-Bueno, él pretende tener algo conmigo y al vernos así… - dijo Bella y sonrió cuando Edward frunció el ceño y murmuraba cosas por lo bajini.

El profesor apareció en clase y comenzó enseguida a dar la lección. Hoy tocaba todos los tipos de cánceres que había, las consecuencias y las terapias y medicamentos para combatirlas, aunque no siempre funcionaban.

Edward miraba por la ventana, viendo como empezaban a caer las primeras gotas de lluvia del día, mientras Bella, apoyada con los codos en la mesa, hacía garabatos en su libreta.

En mitad de la clase, Edward se levantó bruscamente de la silla y pidió permiso para ir al baño. El profesor lo miró con atención antes de darle permiso para que se fuera. Bella lo vio salir corriendo de la clase y se mordió el labio inferior. Ella también salió de la clase sin el consentimiento del profesor, pero nadie la detuvo. Caminó por los pasillos para ir al baño de los chicos, donde se supone que estaría Edward.

Y no se equivocaba, lo encontró allí con las manos apoyadas sobre el lavabo mientras se miraba al espejo con una mueca de dolor. Se acercó a él y pudo ver un rastro de lágrimas en sus pálidas mejillas y los ojos inyectados en sangre.

-¿Edward? – se atrevió a decir.

Él no dijo nada, solo soltó un sollozo y se derrumbó en el suelo, abrazando sus piernas y apoyándose en la pared. Bella rápidamente se puso junto a Edward y lo abrazó. Lo dejó llorar mientras le acariciaba la espalda con las dos manos.

-Lo siento, no sé que me ha pasado… - dijo Edward entre sollozos.

-No hables ahora, tranquilízate – dijo Bella en un susurro, abrazándolo más fuerte. Edward apoyó su cabeza entre el hueco y el hombro de Bella y ésta sintió sus lágrimas recorriendo su cuello, clavícula…

No sabía cuánto tiempo había estado allí, pero el bullicio que se oía fuera en los pasillos les indicaba que la penúltima hora de clase había terminado y tocaba ir a la siguiente.

Eleazar hizo su aparición en el baño de los chicos y atrancó la puerta para que no entrara nadie. Los dos le miraron mientras se arrodillaba frente a Edward y le cogía del rostro para que le mirara a los ojos. Bella se apartó un poco para que pudiera revisarlo.

-¿Qué tienes, Edward? – preguntó con ansiedad.

-En clase de Biología…he sentido… una presión en el pecho – dijo Edward intentando que las palabras le salieran bien -. No sé muy bien cómo explicarlo.

-Inténtalo – dijo Eleazar -, pero primero respira tranquilo y profundamente. Cálmate.

Edward tomó aire y luego lo soltó en un suspiro. Notaba que su pelo estaba húmedo de tanto sudar y sentía como unas terribles ganas de dormir; le dolían los ojos y estaba temblando ligeramente. Cerró los ojos y tragó fuertemente, apoyó la cabeza en la pared. Se llevó una mano a los botones de su camisa y se desabrochó los cuatro primeros debido al calor.

Eleazar se incorporó y fue a abrir una pequeña ventana que estaba en lo alto de la pared. Vio como Edward relajaba los músculos al sentir el aire frío que entraba por la ventana.

Bella le dejó que respirara aíre y se hizo a un lado. Estaba intrigada por cómo Edward había salido de clase y había acabado así en cuestión de segundos.

-¿Estás mejor, Edward? – preguntó Eleazar, poniéndose frente a él de nuevo.

-Sí.

Alguien tocó la puerta desde fuera y escucharon la voz de Tanya. Eleazar le indicó a Bella que desatrancara la puerta y así lo hizo. La rubia entró rápidamente al abrirla y se puso junto a su padre. Tocó el rostro de Edward con sus manos y él hizo un intento de sonreír.

-Dios, estás sudando – murmuró Tanya.

-Cuéntanos, Edward – dijo Eleazar, insistente.

-Lo de la presión en el pecho ya lo he dicho, ¿no? – dijo Edward y Eleazar asintió mudo -. Luego, sentí como si alguien me estuviera apretando el corazón…no sé…y más cosas similares y extrañas…

-No recuerdo haber visto que te pasara eso – dijo Eleazar y miró a su hija -. ¿Tú tampoco?

-No, no me suena – dijo Tanya -. Pero tiene mala cara y no como las otras veces.

-Creo que deberíamos llevarte el hospital, Edward…

-¡No! – gritó casi sin fuerzas Edward -. Esto se me pasará pronto, déjame aquí.

-Pero…

-No es nada.

Eleazar resopló y se levantó del suelo. Salió del baño y dejó solo a los tres. Bella miró a Edward, que ya se encontraba mucho más tranquilo y la miraba fijamente con sus ojos verdes. No tenían ahora ese brillo que le había visto en los días anteriores; estaban opacos y parecía que estaba a punto de echarse a llorar otra vez.

Tanya chasqueó la lengua.

-Al menos deberías irte a casa – dijo -. ¡No puedes quedarte aquí!

-Tanya tiene razón, Edward – dijo Bella.

Edward se levantó con la ayuda de las dos chicas y salieron del baño. Se quedaron en medio del pasillo, ahora solitario, y Edward se giró hacia las dos.

-Sí, creo que me iré a casa – dijo con tranquilidad -. Bella, tú vete a clase.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? – preguntó ella.

-El profesor va a sospechar que te escapas de sus clases y eso no es bueno – dijo Tanya.

-Sí, te lo dice una veterana.

Tanya pegó a Edward en el brazo de broma y él sonrió. Bella les miró arqueando una ceja y suspiró, cruzándose de brazos.

-Está bien – asintió -. Me iré a clase.

Se dio la vuelta para irse pero Edward la atrapó por la muñeca y le dio la vuelta de manera ágil. Lo próximo que se encontró fue los labios de Edward contra los suyos, dándose un breve pero intento beso.

-Ni siquiera te despides de mí – susurró Edward.

-Claro… - dijo Bella -. Hasta mañana, Edward.

Edward asintió.

-Te recogeré mañana.

Se dio la vuelta y se fue con Tanya. Bella pudo ver como la rubia los miraba a los dos con los ojos desorbitados. Parecía que no se esperaba eso. Luego, se fue con Edward y Bella se fue por el otro lado, sonriendo.

* * *

Al día siguiente Bella se llevó una sorpresa al encontrarse a Alice y Jasper en la puerta de su casa, esperándola para ir al instituto. Les preguntó sobre Edward y Alice le contestó que no se encontraba muy bien desde que llegó a casa el día de ayer y que necesitaba estar solo, tranquilo y descansando.

Bella sintió que sus energías se le iban a lo largo del día al no ver a Edward. Consiguió animarse durante el almuerzo con las bromas que gastaba Emmett a todo quien se cruzaba en su camino y hablaba con Jasper. Le sorprendió como había avanzado su relación con Jasper en tan solo media hora; se llevaban de maravilla y eso a Alice le pareció muy bien por lo que abrazó a los dos (a Jasper más, claro, y le besaba como si la vida le fuera en ello).

Tuvo que aguantar al baboso de Mike en TODAS las clases y se estaba exasperando. Pensó en varias estrategias para quitárselo de encima para cuando Edward estuviera ausente. La idea de enviarle al grandullón de Emmett le resultaba atractiva, pero tampoco quería matarlo. Decidió dejarlo pasar por el momento y aguantar un poco más con los acosos de Mike Newton.

Cada vez que paseaba por los pasillos veía a los policías entre el mar de alumnos. En las entradas y alrededores también había agentes. Charlie se pasó ese día por allí para informarse y, de paso, le dio una breve visita a Bella. Luego, escoltado por tres policías, se iba y rastreaban todo el pueblo y Port Angeles.

No había noticias sobre el asesino del médico y la enfermera en el hospital. Nadie lo había visto ni él había cometido algún asesinato o destrozo y eso preocupaba a Bella. Debía admitir que tenía miedo por si algún día se lo encontraba y a saber qué le podía hacer. Incluso podía percibir el miedo en la familia Cullen y en los hermanos Hale.

El jueves Edward tampoco se presentó a clase. Alice y Jasper la recogieron de nuevo en su casa y el día transcurrió normalmente, con policías de aquí para allá, los acosos de Mike Newton, bromas de Emmett…

Deseaba que llegara el viernes pronto.

El viernes llegó más pronto de lo que esperaba y no podía estar más feliz. Volvería a ver a Edward después de dos días sin saber casi nada de él. No atendía a sus llamadas y sus hermanos le decían poca cosa.

Ya no le extrañaba que Edward no volviera a aparecer por el instituto. Ya le daba igual: lo vería después de las clases. Charlie vendría a recogerle y la dejaría allí durante todo el fin de semana.

Siempre había creído en que cuanto más deseas que pase algo, más largo se te hace el tiempo. Cuando esperas algo tu cabeza no deja de pensar en eso y no te dedicas a otra cosa, es por eso que parece que el tiempo va más lento, solo que el tiempo es el mismo pero para ti parece que es más. Y eso era lo que le pasaba ahora a Bella. Las primeras clases se le habían hecho eternas, parecían que habían durado como tres horas. El almuerzo había ido con el ritmo normal ya que pudieron captar toda su atención…o casi toda. Las dos últimas clases lo de siempre y cuando llegó la hora de marcharse a casa, no se lo podía creer.

A la salida vio a Charlie apoyado sobre su coche de policía. Fue corriendo hasta él, con cuidado de no caerse en el proceso, y entraron en el vehículo. Siguieron al Porsche amarillo de Alice que corría a toda velocidad por la carretera en dirección a casa de los Cullen.

Cuando llegaron Bella pudo ver a Edward parado en el porche, mirando fijamente. Iba vestido con el pijama, que estaba debajo de una bata de un azul muy oscuro, casi negro, y que parecía reconfortable para combatir el frío que hacía al aire libre. Bella podía ver como tenía las mejillas y orejas sonrosadas al igual que la nariz, como si estuviera resfriado; en sus ojos volvía a estar el brillo que tanto le gustaba ver Bella.

Alice y Jasper salieron del Porsche para ayudar a Charlie y a Bella con el equipaje de ésta última. Todos se acercaron al porche y dejaron las mochilas en el suelo. Bella se dio cuenta de los bultos gigantescos que tenían las tres mochilas que llevaba en total. Si solo se había llevado un par de pantalones y camisetas, el neceser de aseo y poco más…lo demás debería de ser piedras para hacer bulto.

Edward la observaba intensamente, casi a punto de comérsela con los ojos. Había esperado dos días y medio en cama para verla y por fin estaba delante suya, preparada para pasar todo un fin de semana con él y su familia; principalmente con él, no estaba dispuesto a dejarla ir mientras estuviera dentro de su propiedad.

-¡Bienvenida, Bella! – dijo Esme cuando salió al portal a recibirla y le dio un fuerte abrazo. Ella le correspondió con una hermosa sonrisa. Edward seguía observándola sin pestañear -. Esperemos que te guste estar aquí y siéntete como en tu casa.

-Gracias, Esme.

Charlie dio unos pasos para ponerse frente a Esme.

-Si pasa algo extraño por vuestra zona, no dudes en avisarme enseguida – dijo Charlie e hizo el gesto de hablar por teléfono con los dedos.

-Descuida, Charlie, lo haré – dijo Esme amablemente.

Charlie asintió y se giró hacia su hija. Sin pensarlo dos veces la abrazó durante unos segundos. Bella se sorprendió, su padre nunca mostraba muestras de afecto. No tuvo más remedio que abrazarle también. Cuando se separaron, Charlie suspiró.

-Ten mucho cuidado, Bella – advirtió el jefe de policía -. Y no hagas locuras.

-¿Qué locuras voy a hacer, papá? – dijo Bella, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-Solo te aviso.

-No hace falta que lo digas dos veces – Bella sonrió -. Ten cuidado tú también.

-Siempre la tengo – dijo Charlie y sonrió -. Te quiero, Bella.

-Yo también, papá.

Charlie se despidió de los Cullen y se marchó en el coche patrulla. Alice y Jasper volvieron a coger el equipaje de Bella y entraron dentro. Esme le indicó a Bella que pasara y entraron también. Edward iba detrás de Bella en silencio.

Era la segunda vez que Bella entraba en casa de los Cullen y todavía estaba asombrada de cómo era. Todo seguía en su sitio y ella se puso a curiosear todo cuanto encontraba. Podía notar la presencia de Edward cerca y eso la ponía nerviosa.

Se quedó sin palabras cuando pudo ver el piano de cola negro de cerca. Era simplemente maravilloso y estaba tan bien cuidado que parecía que lo acababan de comprar. La tapa de las teclas estaba cerrada y Bella no se atrevió a tocarlo para levantarlo.

-Puedes tocarlo si quieres – le susurró Edward al oído mientras pasaba los brazos por su cintura.

-No sé tocarlo – admitió Bella, avergonzada.

-¿Nada de nada?

-Bueno, de pequeña mi madre Renée me obligo a ir a clases de piano, pero lo dejé. Soy un desastre.

-Mmm.

La respiración de Bella se entrecortó. Edward se dedicaba a dejar rastros de besos por todo su cuello mientras la estrechaba más contra sí. Bella sintió como la atacaban las mariposas del estómago, pero se sentía demasiado bien. Las manos de Edward bajaron por sus costados hasta reposarse a cada lado de su cintura.

-Edward, te noto muy cariñoso hoy – dijo Bella y jadeó cuando él le mordió suavemente el cuello.

-Te he echado de menos – dijo Edward -. He estado casi tres días esperando esto.

-Yo también te he echado de menos pero… - jadeó de nuevo -. Como venga alguien ahora…

Edward se separó de la chica y escucharon la risa de Alice. Se giraron para mirarla.

-Por mí no os cortéis – dijo Alice -. Podéis seguir, no hay ningún problema.

Bella se sonrojó y vio que Edward también lo hacía, o eso creía ella; todavía seguía con las mejillas rojas.

Emmett entró en casa, seguido de Rosalie, y cerró la puerta de un portazo.

-¡Bilma, ya estoy en casa! – gritó Emmett imitando de manera pobre a Pedro Picapiedra. Rosalie se alejó de él, muerta de vergüenza, y se fue con Alice.

-Emmett, deja de hacer el imbécil – dijo Alice.

-Jo, Alice, solo hago esto un poco animado – replicó Emmett -. Parecéis muertos todos. ¡Oh, Jasper! – gritó cuando el aludido bajaba las escaleras -. ¡Vamos a sacar todo para esta noche!

Y volvió a llevárselo escaleras arriba.

Edward también se llevó a Bella por las escaleras para ir a su habitación. Bella se quedó maravillada con la amplia habitación que poseía. Todo estaba lleno de libros, películas y discos de música colocados desordenadamente en estanterías; en medio del cuarto había una gran cama, había un equipo de música al lado y en la otra punta de la habitación se encontraba un gran sofá de cuero de tres plazas con una televisión de plasma delante.

Los dos se tiraron sobre en la cama durante horas, Bella apoyada sobre Edward, mientras éste pasaba sus manos por todo su cuerpo.

Pasaron tres horas tumbados y entonces, Emmett abrió la puerta y entró.

-¡Chicos, abajo! Cenaremos y comenzará la verdadera fiesta – dijo Emmett, frotándose las manos maliciosamente.

-

* * *

**-**

**Y como dice Emmett...¡Comenzará la verdadera fiesta en el próximo capítulo! Van a pasar muchas cosas, pero nada malo, todo va a ser diversión dentro de la casa de los Cullen. Lo malo...os lo voy a decir, llegará después de esto.**

**Como habéis visto, Edward ha vuelto a tener otro ataque. No os creáis que todo va a ir de rositas ahora que Edward y Bella están definitivamente juntos por fin.**

**Este capítulo se lo dedico a mi ayudante/acosador personal que ahora se encuentra en el hospital para someterse a una operación para curarse la pierna. ¡Espero que te la arreglen definitivamente o voy yo personalmente a descuartizarles! También enviaré una Alice pa' tí (sé que leerás esto xD).**

**Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.**

**_Nota: hemos llegado a los 200 reviews...¡Muchas gracias! Creí que no iba a llegar de verdad. Espero muchos más con vuestras opiniones o con lo que sea xD_**

**-**


	15. Chapter 15

**CAPÍTULO 15**

**-**

-¡Ay! ¡Me pido el rosa! – gritó Emmett, extendiendo el brazo hacia el tablero de juego y cogiendo una pequeña caja de ese color. Alice gruñó cosas inentendibles en voz baja.

-Emmett, para el carro, que todavía no hemos cenado – dijo Rosalie dándole un manotazo a su novio para que soltara el objeto.

-Se puede comer mientras se juega.

-A Emmett solo le importa el dinero que hemos apostado – dijo Jasper, que estaba sentado al lado de Alice, apoyado sobre el sofá -. Venga, que solo serán unos minutos y ya jugaremos.

Emmett hizo una mueca de niño pequeño disgustado.

-¿Y Edward y Bella? Dijiste que ya bajaban y han pasado un cuarto de hora más o menos – dijo Rosalie, mirando a Emmett. Éste levantó y bajó las cejas sin descanso. En ese momento, los dos aludidos aparecieron en el salón tomados de la mano y los habían escuchado. Edward carraspeó fuertemente y miró mal a Emmett.

-¡Hombre, hermanito! – gritó con una sonrisa tonta en el rostro -. Listo, ya podemos jugar.

-¡A cenar, Emmett! – gritaron todos.

Cenaron comida basura, cortesía de Emmett, y después vino el postre, que consistía en una macedonia con todos los tipos de fruta que podían existir hecha por Esme antes de irse con Carlisle a ayudarlo, aún con el riesgo de poder encontrarse con el psicópata suelto.

-¿Para qué ha ido? – preguntó Edward metiéndose un trozo de melón en la boca.

-_Freo_…que _digeron_ que _ze_ iban a_ adreglar ung po…poco _el _hozpitag_– dijo Emmett con la boca llena.

-Uuuuuh… - dijeron todos al unísono, entendiendo de otra manera el significado de lo que había dicho Emmett, y luego rieron.

-Y nos dejan aquí solos – dijo Alice melodramáticamente.

-Ya somos mayorcitos, ya sabes – dijo Emmett después de tragar -. Si aparece, patada en los cojones.

-Si hicieras eso sentiría lástima – opinó Jasper en broma.

-Dejemos a papá, mamá y el asesino – intervino Alice, frunciendo el ceño -. ¡Aquí lo que importa ahora es Ed y Bells! – agregó señalando a ellos dos. Los dos aludidos miraban a la pequeña con cara de indiferencia mientras seguían comiendo de su plato de frutas, cogiendo uno del plato del otro.

-¿Qué? – dijo Edward al final.

-¡Me habéis chafado el plan, que lo sepáis!

-Ya lo sabemos – dijeron los dos a la vez.

-Pero también sabéis que eso es genial – siguió Alice.

-Sí – otra vez los dos a la vez. Alice frunció el ceño mientras Emmett y los hermanos Hale se tapaban la boca con las manos, aguantando la risa.

-Os lo perdonaré por esta vez.

-No hemos hecho nada malo – dijo Bella.

-Al contrario – secundó Edward mientras terminaba su macedonia.

Alice frunció más el ceño, tanto que sus cejas estaban casi juntas.

Después de la macedonia les tocaba, por fin, jugar. Emmett gritó contento cuando volvieron a sacar el tablero de juego con sus accesorios. Era un tablero morado con muchas casillas por todos lados con diferentes dibujos y en medio del cartón había un cuadro donde ponía _"Party & Co"_. Luego, cada uno dejó veinte dólares encima del tablero.

-Son 120 dólares para dos personas – informó Alice -, porque este juego es para jugar en parejas. Por si no lo sabéis, este juego es como el trivial pero con más pruebas como mímica, tabú, dibujo…Bueno, no hay mucho más.

-Los miembros de cada pareja se turnaran para decirle al otro la prueba que tienen que decir, contestar o hacer – dijo Jasper -. ¿Me explico?

-Sí – dijeron todos.

-Las parejas ya están hechas así que ningún problema – dijo Alice -. ¡Ah! Hay una cosa que no he dicho: hay que conseguir los quesitos como en el trivial, en este caso son discos que hay que meter en las cajas de colores.

Todos asintieron. Bella se mordió el labio, menudo lío de juego, seguro que haría el ridículo delante de todos. Ella y Edward se tendrían que haber quedado en la habitación de éste, tumbados durante horas; aunque pareciera aburrido le encantaba.

Miró a Edward por el rabillo del ojo. Estaba cogiendo una de las fichas. La azul. Rió internamente. Menuda novedad que cogiera el azul, pensó con sarcasmo.

Edward la miró

-¿Pasa algo?

-No, nada.

-Parece como si no quisieras jugar.

Que observador.

-No te preocupes, por hacer un poco el ridículo no pasa nada.

Escuchó a Edward reír.

-Veremos cuánto puedes hacer el ridículo – dijo Edward mientras cogía un dado y lo tiraba al tablero. Los dos miraron el dado girando con expectación. Dejó de dar vueltas y marcó un seis.

-¡No! – gritó Emmett.

-Empezáis vosotros – dijo Jasper.

-¿Para qué gritas, Emmett? – preguntó Rosalie -. Si luego el orden de los turnos pasan a segundo plano.

-Seguro que ganan – gruñó Emmett y se cruzó de brazos. Su novia bufó exasperada.

-Tirar otra vez y ya movéis la ficha – dijo Jasper, ignorando a los otros dos. Edward le hizo caso y tiró el dado otra vez. Movió la ficha y cayó en la casilla de dibujar; luego, miró a Bella y le pasó una tarjeta bocabajo para que él no la leyera.

-¿Tengo que dibujar yo? – preguntó Bella.

-Sí.

Le lanzó una mirada envenenada. ¡Ella no dibujaba bien! No, espera, mejor…No sabía dibujar ni una cara con un seis y un cuatro.

-No sé dibujar.

-Que más da.

Se encogió de hombros. Si no acertaba no era cosa suya, ya le había advertido. Cogió una pequeña libreta y un lápiz que le había alcanzado Alice y le dio la vuelta a la tarjeta. Un perro... ¡No podía ser tan difícil!

Empezó a dibujar unas líneas de aquí para allá mientras Edward observaba el rasgar del lápiz contra el papel. Cuando Bella terminó, Edward se quedó embobado mirando el dibujo, con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados, con cara de concentración.

-¿Qué? – preguntó Bella con nerviosismo -. Si es fácil.

-Bella – dijo Edward, suspirando -. Esto parece un guiñapo.

-El tiempo corre – canturreó Alice, alargando la "e". Vieron un reloj de arena frente a Alice y Jasper y la arena caía rápidamente. Edward volvió a mirar el dibujo.

-¡_Mec_! – dijo Emmett cuando se acabó el tiempo.

-En serio, ¿qué era? – dijo Edward.

-Un perro – contestó Bella.

Edward giró la cabeza y la acercó para ver la libreta, a ver si estaba en lo cierto o no. Más bien parecía una figura de Lego mal hecha.

-¡Déjame ver! – dijo Emmett quitándole la libreta; la miró y se echó a reír a carcajadas, haciendo que Bella se sonrojara.

El juego pasó entre risas y bromas, la mayoría de Emmett y un poco de Edward sobre Bella. En los turnos de Emmett y Rosalie siempre se reían; la quinta vez que tenían que hacer prueba les tocó mímica y Emmett cogió una tarjeta y se le salieron los ojos de las órbitas. Sin decir nada se levantó del suelo, se giró hacia Rosalie y empezó a bailar haciendo movimientos ridículamente sensuales, pasando sus manos por sus costados y caderas para seguir bajando por las piernas. Todos se reían histéricamente menos Rosalie, que estaba muda con los ojos muy abiertos. Se acabó el tiempo y ella ni siquiera dijo nada.

-¿Qué era eso? – le preguntó a su novio.

-Gogo de discoteca, querida Rose – dijo Emmett con una sonrisa socarrona. Los demás volvieron a reír, agarrándose los estómagos.

Alice y Jasper eran una pareja de juego perfecta. Se sincronizaban en sus turnos sin fallar ni una. Entre que Jasper era muy listo con las preguntas tipo trivial y Alice era muy buena dibujante, a parte de las otras pruebas que no se les daba mal, les dieron una paliza a todos y se llevaron el dinero que habían apostado.

-¡Sí, ganamos! – chilló Alice, cogiendo el dinero. Emmett empezó a lloriquear y patalear como un niño pequeño.

-¡Vencido por una maldita enana!

-Silencio, Emmett Cullen – dijo su hermana.

Un fuerte estruendo de un reloj de pared antiguo al lado de la gran ventana les hizo callar. Acababan de dar las doce de la noche.

-¿Qué podemos hacer ahora? – preguntó Jasper.

-¿Ver una película? – sugirió Emmett.

-¡De terror! – dijo Alice, saltando del suelo.

Bella tragó saliva. ¡No! De terror no, por favor. Se encogió sobre sí misma y Edward se dio cuenta de qué le pasaba y no pudo evitar reírse. Escondió su rostro en el pelo de Bella para ahogar su risa.

-No te rías, todo esto es culpa tuya – le dijo Bella, fingiendo estar enfadada.

-¿Quieres subir? – preguntó Edward ya calmado.

-Mejor que soportar otra película de terror – dijo Bella y se levantó del suelo con la ayuda de Edward.

-Nosotros nos vamos – anunció Edward y, entonces, Emmett intervino con otra de las suyas:

-¡No hagáis nada que yo no haría!

-¡EMMETT! – gritaron Rosalie, Jasper y Alice.

Edward y Bella se sonrojaron, pero no pudieron evitar reírse un poco. Se despidieron de los chicos y fueron escaleras arriba a la habitación de Edward. Allí dentro cerraron con pestillo porque seguro que Emmett entraba para fisgonear.

Los dos se sentaron en la cama rodeados de los múltiples cojines que había. Edward encendió una pequeña lámpara ya que estaba oscuro y la habitación se iluminó con un color naranja rojizo.

-¿Estás enfermo o algo? – preguntó Bella en medio de un agradable silencio.

-No, ¿por qué? – dijo un confuso Edward.

-Porque tienes la cara roja y no se te ha ido el rubor en ningún momento.

-Ah, eso – Edward sonrió levemente -, es por los medicamentos. Además, si me pongo enfermo por cualquier cosa que no sea del corazón porque ya lo estoy… - puso los ojos en blanco -. Me pondría tan enfermo que los médicos pensarían que estoy agonizando.

-¿Aunque sea un simple dolor de estómago?

-Sí.

-¿Tan malos son los medicamentos?

-Bueno – suspiró Edward -, me los acaban de dar esta mañana y parece que me sientan un poco mal, pero eso ya pasará…hasta que me someta a la operación.

-Entonces cuando ya te instalen ese cacharro, dejarás de medicarte – dijo Bella.

-Así es – dijo Edward, contento -. Hablando de _ese cacharro_, dentro de un mes me lo pondrán. Hay gente en lista de espera y yo estoy en el décimo lugar.

-Cuando te lo pongan no podrás hacer casi nada – dijo Bella con una mueca de disgusto.

-Lo estoy mirando por el lado positivo – dijo Edward -. Al menos ya no jugaré con Emmett al Halo en la Xbox 360.

-¿Tan malo eras?

Edward soltó una risotada y giró la cabeza hacia Bella.

-Estoy harto de ganarle.

-Oh…no me esperaba eso de Emmett.

-Créeme, hasta tú podrías ganarle – dijo él y los dos rieron. Luego, se quedaron de nuevo en silencio y Bella bostezó.

-¿Tienes sueño? – preguntó Edward.

-No tengo sueño, estoy cansada – dijo Bella y se movió para acurrucarse al lado de Edward. Éste pasó un brazo por sus hombros y la acerco más a sí.

-De todas formas, deberías dormir.

-No, todavía no.

Edward dudó un momento.

-Bueno…como quieras – se rindió y Bella sonrió para luego acomodarse más.

-Cuéntame cosas – susurró Edward.

Bella levantó un poco la cabeza para mirarle.

-¿De qué? – preguntó.

-De ti.

-¿Qué quieres saber?

-Todo: tu cumpleaños, tu color favorito, tu gustos musicales, porqué viniste a Forks…

-Te voy a aburrir con mis cosas, mi vida es muy aburrida.

-Yo estaré encantado de escucharlas – dijo Edward y sonrió, empezando a pasar su mano por el cabello de Bella.

Ésta le contó todo lo que él le había preguntado: su cumpleaños, el trece de septiembre; su color favorito era, ahora, el verde. Bella se sonrojó cuando admitió que era por el color de los ojos de él y Edward no pudo evitar sonreír y luego, besarla en los labios. Siguió contándole sobre varias cosas y las horas pasaban y pasaban rápidamente.

A las dos y media de la madrugada Edward ya sabía todo lo que podía saber sobre Bella. Y le encantaba. Ahora los dos estaban como iguales; él también le había contado sobre sus gustos y aficiones. Pero sentía que le faltaba una cosa. Una cosa que había estado pensando desde que volvieron de Port Angeles. No…antes de eso. Cuando él fue a la librería a comprar el libro para Bella.

Seguían en la misma posición que hace horas y Edward se separó de ella para quedarse arrodillado en medio de la gran cama. Bella lo miraba con atención y curiosidad.

-Bella – suspiró -, a pesar de estar como…estamos ahora – arqueó una ceja ante sus palabras -, no he tenido la sensatez de pedírtelo como debería.

Bella parpadeó.

-¿El qué?

-¿Quieres ser mi novia? – preguntó Edward, convencido, y mirando fijamente los orbes marrones de la chica.

Bella se mordió el labio inferior y las manos le empezaron a sudar y a temblar. Demonios, ¿cómo no se iba a negar a esa petición? ¡Le diría sí y mil veces sí!

-Bueno…

Edward la observaba expectante y su mirada cambió a una de tristeza al ver que estaba dudando. Ella se dio cuenta de su reacción y sonrió.

-Demonios, sí – Edward volvió a cambiar su expresión, a una que demostraba más que alegría -. Tonto, Edward Cullen, ¿creías que me iba a negar?

-Estabas dudando.

-Con todo lo que ha pasado estos días pensabas que estaba dudando.

Edward se rió de forma vergonzosa y nerviosa, pasándose una mano por sus cabellos. Bella se lo quedó mirando como si fuera la cosa más adorable del mundo entero y no pudo evitar inclinarse para tomar su cabeza entre sus manos y besarlo. La risa de Edward cesó y él jadeó al sentir el sabor de Bella en sus labios.

Atacó sus labios con ansia. Simplemente le encantaba. Era su droga.

Pasó sus brazos alrededor de Bella y al fue tumbando sobre la cama. Ella se sorprendió pero no pararon en ningún momento. A los pocos segundos sintió que Edward jadeaba y bajaba su rostro hacia su cuello, dándole un pequeño beso y paró ahí. Respiró hondo para luego soltar un gran suspiro.

-¿Edward? – preguntó cuando sintió su cuello mojado por el sudor que se impregnaba en la frente de Edward.

-Dame un tiempo para serenarme – dijo él entre jadeos.

Bella asintió y se dedicó a pasar sus dedos por el pelo de Edward, sintiendo la respiración de él sobre su cuello calmándose poco a poco.

-Lo siento – dijo Edward después de calmarse y alzó la cabeza -, cuando te beso me siento demasiado frenético y siento como si mi corazón se saliera del pecho y no me sienta muy bien.

-Oh, lo entiendo – dijo Bella -. Tendremos que cortar un poco.

Edward resopló y giró sobre la cama para quitarse de encima de Bella. Ella se levantó ante la atenta mirada de su, ahora, novio oficial.

-¿Dónde vas? – preguntó.

-A cambiarme y a dormir – contestó Bella mientras se encaminaba a la puerta.

-Bella… – llamó Edward -. Tus mochilas están ahí – señaló a un punto de la habitación donde, efectivamente, estaba el equipaje de Bella.

Se acercó y se agachó para tomar algo de ropa en sus manos.

-Dormiré aquí – declaró Bella.

-Esa es la idea – dijo Edward con una sonrisa pícara.

Bella también sonrió y salió de la habitación para ir al baño.

Mientras tanto, Edward aprovechó para cambiarse la ropa también y ponerse el pijama, que solo era un pantalón largo azul oscuro con rayas blancas. Volvió a tumbarse en la cama a esperar a que volviera Bella. Cuando llegó se quedó mirándola de arriba abajo. Llevaba un pantalón de pijama negro y una camiseta blanca. Ropa que ya no usaba. Pero aún así la veía hermosa.

Bella se miró a ella misma agachando la cabeza.

-Esto… - balbuceó -. No tenía otra cosa.

-Estás perfecta.

Bella se sonrojó.

-Había un pijama digno de Victoria's Secret en mi mochila – dijo mientras se sentaba en la cama -. Y no lo he metido yo.

Edward soltó una pequeña carcajada.

-Seguro que ha sido Alice, aprovechó un día para ir a tu casa a escondidas y Charlie no te lo ha dicho – dijo y sonrió -. Y habrá más ropa dentro.

-Ahora entiendo porqué pesaban tanto.

Él volvió a reír y apartó las cobijas porque hacía un poco de calor. Se acostó de lado para mirar a Bella y ésta se acercó para refugiarse en sus brazos. Edward apagó la lamparita quedándose en penumbra y podían escuchar el rumor del río a pesar de estar dentro de la habitación.

Bella intentó dormirse y lo consiguió con las dulces palabras que le susurraba Edward en el oído. Se durmió con una sonrisa adornando sus labios y Edward la observó con la luz de la luna dando directamente sobre ellos. Se durmió poco después que ella, pensando en cómo le había cambiado la vida drásticamente.

* * *

-¡A despertarse, dormilones! – gritó Alice saltando en la cama de su hermano. Bella y Edward se agitaban con los movimientos que hacía Alice y él gruñía entre dientes algo inentendible. Bella se removió en los brazos de su novio pero no se despertó.

Emmett entró en la habitación con un cazo en una mano y un cucharón demasiado grande en la otra.

-Que malo eres, Emmett – dijo Alice, bajándose de la cama y haciéndose a un lado.

-Lo sé – dijo Emmett con sorna y luego golpeó el cucharón contra el cazo fuertemente cerca de la pareja durmiente. Los dos dieron tal salto que casi se dan contra el techo.

-¡Pero qué es esto! – gritó Edward, furioso y tirándose encima de Emmett. Su hermano le cogió en brazos y le dio vueltas por toda la habitación.

-¡Menuda energía tienes por las mañanas! – dijo Emmett entre carcajadas.

De mientras Bella se desperezaba frotándose los ojos e intentando asimilar la escena que ocurría ahora dentro de la habitación de Edward. Su hermano Emmett no dejaba de dar vueltas por la habitación como acunando a Edward entre sus brazos. Se rió como si estuviera atontada y bostezó.

-¿Qué hora es? – preguntó con la voz ronca.

-Las siete y media de la mañana – le contestó Alice con una sonrisa.

-Todavía es muy pronto – dijo y bostezó de nuevo.

-¡Que va! Pensábamos en ir al hospital para ver como van las cosas y desayunar en algún sitio. Hace tiempo que no vemos a Carlisle, no sale de allí.

-Mmm.

La cama se movió bruscamente cuando Emmett soltó a Edward. Él jadeó quejándose y se sobó la espalda, en la zona lumbar.

-Buenos días – dijo Edward, jadeando, y los tres se rieron.

-Hacer lo que tengáis que hacer – dijo Alice -. Os estaremos esperando abajo.

Alice y Emmett salieron de la habitación dejándolos solos. Bella se acercó a un Edward tumbado con cara de dolor y los ojos cerrados y se apoyó sobre sus brazos. Lo miró desde arriba y él abrió los ojos, encontrándose cara a cara.

-Buenos días – saludó Bella con una sonrisa.

-Buenos días a ti también – dijo Edward y alzó su cabeza para atrapar los labios de Bella con los suyos.

-Creo que voy a ducharme antes de irnos.

-Sí, yo también. Puedes coger el baño de este piso, yo iré al de abajo.

Los dos se levantaron, cogieron ropa limpia y cada uno se fue a un aseo. Ya abajo se encontraron con Alice y Emmett; se extrañaron de que Jasper y Rosalie no estuvieran allí también.

-¿Dónde están? – preguntó Edward.

-Se tuvieron que ir anoche porque llamaron sus padres – explicó Alice -. Estaban muy preocupados y les obligaron a irse a casa.

Los cuatro fueron en el coche de Edward hacia el hospital. Se encontraron con Carlisle y Esme en la entrada con cara de no haber dormido en toda la noche. Cuando los Cullen salieron del vehículo sus padres fueron a abrazarlos. Por supuesto, no se olvidaron de Bella y le dieron también un fuerte abrazo y se sorprendieron cuando Edward les dijo que ahora estaban juntos como pareja.

Esme parecía a punto de echarse a llorar.

-Estoy tan contenta – dijo volviendo a abrazar a su hijo y a Bella. Ellos se miraron entre sí y sonrieron.

-¿Algo nuevo, papá? – preguntó Emmett.

-No, de momento – contestó Carlisle -. Esperamos terminar pronto con el fichaje de todos los pacientes y habitantes de Forks. Son demasiados…y eso sin contar a los de Port Angeles. Todos quieren terminar antes de las vacaciones de Pascua.

-Es verdad, es dentro de una semana y media… ¡No me acordaba! – chilló Alice.

-¿Podemos ayudar en algo? – preguntó Edward.

-No, no hace falta – dijo Esme -. Vamos todos a desayunar ahora, Carlisle necesita salir de aquí un buen rato – miró a su marido de forma sugerente y él rió.

-Sí, claro, vamos todos a la cafetería que hay a unas cuantas calles de aquí.

Fueron caminando hasta la cafetería mencionada por Carlisle. Pidieron un montón de comida y un vaso de chocolate caliente para cada uno. Mientras comían y hablaban hacían las noticias en la televisión de plasma que colgaba de la pared. Todos callaron cuando nombraron al psicópata suelto por el condado y observaron atentamente la pantalla.

-Bah, nada nuevo – dijo Emmett, mojando un churro en el chocolate.

-Yo creo que se ha fugado – dijo Alice.

-Lo más seguro, sino habría matado a más gente – dijo Bella.

-La policía no ha encontrado ni rastro – comentó Carlisle.

-Entonces lo que dice Alice: se tiene que haber fugado – sentenció Edward.

Después de desayunar volvieron al hospital. Carlisle y Esme desaparecieron con otros médicos que los llamaron y los hermanos Cullen y Bella se quedaron en recepción.

Edward y Bella decidieron cotillear y acabaron en la sala de maternidad. Pasearon hasta dar con un pasillo con un cristal como pared que mostraba a todos los recién nacidos en sus cunas durmiendo plácidamente.

Bella apoyó una mano sobre el cristal mientras observaba a los bebés con adoración. Edward observaba detrás de ella con sus brazos alrededor de ella.

-Son preciosos y tan pequeños… - susurró Bella.

-Sí – secundó Edward y sonrió -. Tenemos que irnos antes de que nos pillen merodeando por aquí, a estas horas no permiten las visitas.

-Pensaba que el hijo del doctor podía ir donde quisiera – dijo Bella en broma.

-No – rió Edward -. No tengo esa suerte.

Caminaron en silencio al ascensor y Edward pulsó el botón de llamada. Mientras esperaban aprovechó para girar a Bella y apoyar sus labios en los de ella. Ésta le respondió gustosa y pararon cuando escucharon la puerta del ascensor abrirse.

-¿Sabes? He pensado que para las vacaciones de Pascua podríamos irnos de vacaciones, tú y yo solos – dijo Edward ya dentro del ascensor.

-¿Irnos de vacaciones? ¿Dónde?

-A Roma.

-¿En serio? ¿A Roma? – la voz de Bella se elevó a causa de la alegría que sentía con la noticia, pero esa alegría duró poco y se puso seria -. Eso es mucho dinero…

-Ningún problema – dijo Edward.

-¿Estás seguro?

-Tan seguro como que te quiero.

Los dos sonrieron y Edward acorraló a la chica entre la pared y él. Luego, se inclinó para besarla cariñosamente.

-Roma, allá vamos – dijo Edward y rieron para, luego, volver a besarse con más pasión.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron sin que se dieran cuenta y una pareja de ancianos se quedaron parados en la entrada cuando vieron a la feliz pareja besándose. Ellos se dieron cuenta de que los observaban y salieron de allí avergonzados, pero sonriendo.

**-**

* * *

**-**

**¡Síiii! - estirando los brazos -, terminé por fin, estaba harto ya de no terminarlo. Ahora espero que haya gustado porque lo he hecho sin inspiración alguna pero hay varias personas que me han ayudado.**

**No tendré inspiración porque no estaré en mi casa... Ahora estoy en Elche (Alicante) en vez de en Barcelona que es donde está mi hermosa casa...en fin xD**

**Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo que será dentro de puff...ya veremos, yo ahora estoy de fiestas de la ciudad de Elche. **

**¡Roma, allá vamos! xD**

**-**


	16. Chapter 16

**CAPÍTULO 16**

**-**

El pañuelo que Bella tenía entre sus manos se estaba haciendo añicos. Bella estaba hecha un manojo de nervios y no dejaba de estrujarlo. En el suelo había ya varios trozos de papel.

–Bella, ¿cómo puedes estar tan nerviosa? Ya has destruido un paquete de pañuelos entero.

Bella miró con ansiedad a Edward.

–No sé porqué estoy tan nerviosa – dijo en voz baja –. Si los aviones no me dan miedo para nada.

–Será que vamos a Roma – dijo Edward con una sonrisa.

Una azafata salió de detrás de una cortina e indicó a los pasajeros que se pusieran el cinturón; el avión iba a despegar dentro de tres minutos.

Edward se puso su cinturón tranquilamente mientras Bella intentaba ponérselo de todas las formas posibles. Estaba tan nerviosa que hasta le temblaban las manos y el cinturón se le escapaba de las manos. Al final, su novio tuvo que ponérselo y la abrazó para tranquilizarla aunque sea un poco porque Bella seguía temblando.

–Si tan nerviosa estás podemos quedarnos en tierra y…

–¡No! – jadeó Bella –. Hemos pagado mucho dinero para ir a Roma y vamos a ir a Roma.

Esta vez Edward no dijo nada y se quedó mirando por la ventanilla.

Bella dejó el destrozado pañuelo y se quedó mirando a varios pasajeros. Vale que algunos se les veía nerviosos, pero no tanto como ella. Y se estaba cuestionando el porqué. Tal vez estaba nerviosa porque iba a pasar casi una semana entera con Edward, solos y en Roma. Creía que nunca iba a llegar a tanto. Sólo llevaban unas semanas juntos, pero la relación había avanzado bastante.

Sí, debía de ser eso…Los aviones no le daban miedo para nada.

Miró a Edward.

–¿A ti no te pasará nada mientras despegamos? – preguntó y él la miró con confusión –. Quiero decir…lo del corazón y eso.

–Ah, no – dijo Edward y se dio unas palmadas en el pecho –. Yo soy muy fuerte. – Sonrió.

La voz del piloto a través de los altavoces interrumpió las conversaciones de todos los pasajeros y les dio la bienvenida, con unas cuantas palabras tranquilizadoras para los que estaban nerviosos por el viaje y al final, un cordial saludo y un feliz viaje. Luego, alguien habló en varios idiomas que seguro que decía lo mismo que el piloto.

El avión comenzó a moverse y Bella le tomó la mano a Edward inconscientemente. Él, al darse cuenta, despegó la mirada de la ventanilla y la miró. Sonrió y le apretó la mano fuertemente.

–¿Sabes? – susurró Bella –. Me da un poco de pena que hayamos dejado a tu familia allí en plenas vacaciones de Pascua.

–Por eso no te preocupes, amor – dijo Edward –. Ahora están muy felices de que…bueno, por fin haya encontrado a alguien y salga a cualquier parte. Ya no tienen que preocuparse tanto.

–Pero tienen otras preocupaciones ahora.

Edward frunció el ceño con preocupación.

–Lo sé – murmuró –. Bella, me dijeron que no nos preocupáramos por esto ahora y disfrutemos de nuestras vacaciones. Ellos lo tienen todo controlado y puede que ese hombre ya no esté en el Estado.

–Lo han dejado libre al parecer.

–No. La policía ya ha dado la alarma en todos los Estados cercanos y seguirán dando la alarma mucho más allá.

Bella se hundió en el asiento y tenía los oídos tapados completamente. El avión ya estaba subiendo a toda velocidad. Los nervios no se le habían calmado; es más, estaba un poco más que antes. No debían de haber sacado el tema del asesino que había matado a dos personas en Forks. Acordaron que ya lo habían olvidado porque ya estaba fuera del condado, según la policía.

Sacudió la cabeza de un lado a otro, alejando esos pensamientos, y se removió un poco en su asiento. Dejó caer la cabeza en el hombro de Edward y cerró los ojos, pero no se durmió.

Les esperaban unas cuantas horas de viaje.

**···**

Llegaron a Roma en la medianoche.

Bella bajó corriendo del avión y se fue directamente a los baños del aeropuerto, olvidándose del equipaje por lo que Edward tuvo que quedarse en la cinta transportadora en donde salían las maletas.

Pasó casi media hora cuando Bella salió del baño. Edward la esperaba a unos cuantos metros del baño de señoras.

–Por Dios, Bella, te prohíbo comer más golosinas – dijo Edward cuando Bella llegó a su lado.

–Al menos me calmaban los nervios – replicó ella.

–Se te ha revuelto el estómago con tantas chucherías. Casi me matas del susto al verte con cara de muerta. Y no digamos cuando has empezado a revolverte en el asiento como una loca.

–¡Anda, calla! – dijo Bella y le dio un puñetazo en el hombro. Él rió.

Salieron del aeropuerto con equipaje en mano y Edward fue en dirección contraria donde estaban todos los taxis. Bella, confundida, le siguió y preguntó:

–¿No vamos a coger un taxi? Los hoteles están un poco lejos.

Edward no la miró. Metió una mano en el bolsillo del pantalón y sacó las llaves de un coche.

–He alquilado un coche para todos los días que estemos aquí – explicó –. Lo vamos a necesitar para ir a algunos sitios.

–Algo me dice que ya has estado aquí varias veces – dijo Bella y escuchó la risa de su pareja.

–Sí, varias veces.

Edward apretó un botón del llavero de las llaves y paró frente a un _Aston_ _Martin Vanquish_ de color gris. Sonrió complacido con la cara de Bella al ver el tremendo coche que tenía delante.

–¿En serio has alquilado _esto_? – preguntó Bella.

–Bella, en realidad, este coche es mío – dijo Edward –. Carlisle tiene unos amigos aquí y por eso venimos muchas veces. Les llamé antes de subir al avión para que me dejaran el coche en el aeropuerto, pero casi nos quedamos sin él porque son una familia de negocios y andan ocupadísimos. Bueno, ¿subes?

Estaba esperando a que subiera con la puerta del copiloto abierta, pero Bella no se movía. Edward sonrió y dio una palmada fuerte en frente de su rostro. Al final reaccionó y se metió con prisas en el coche. Él cerró la puerta y rodeó el coche para meterse también.

**···**

_Minerva._

Eso ponía con letras grandes en el enorme edificio que tenían delante. Los dos bajaron del coche y Bella se quedó observando el hotel mientras Edward sacaba el equipaje de los dos. Rápidamente apareció un botones que se llevó las maletas, no sin antes recibir una propina de Edward.

El portero del hotel recogió las llaves de Edward y se metió en el coche para llevárselo al garaje.

–¿Qué te parece? – le preguntó Edward a Bella.

–Es bonito – contestó ella.

–Ya veremos como cambias de opinión cuando entremos.

Edward pasó un brazo por la cintura de Bella y la guió dentro del hotel.

Bonito era quedarse corto. Demasiado corto. El hotel por dentro era una maravilla, hermoso e irreal. Se veía a leguas que el hotel era de lujo y Bella se sintió mal por dentro. Edward había tenido que pagar montones de dinero para todo esto.

–¿Te pasa algo? – preguntó Edward.

–No, nada – contestó Bella –. No tengo palabras para describir esto.

–Lo sabía – rió Edward y se separó de ella –. Espera aquí, tengo que hablar con el director del hotel.

Vio como Edward se acercaba al mostrador donde había un señor mayor. Les escuchó hablar en italiano y se sorprendió por cómo Edward lo hablaba como si fuera su lengua materna. Intercambiaron unas cuantas risas y el hombre le tendió unas llaves a Edward, el cual las cogió sin pensárselo dos veces.

–Vamos – dijo Edward llevando a Bella al ascensor. Subieron a la sexta planta, la última, y siguió guiándola hasta el final del pasillo. Edward abrió la puerta y le indicó que pasara, inclinándose un poco hacia adelante y extendiendo el brazo hacia la habitación, como si fuera un mayordomo. Bella se rió por ello.

Si el hotel de por sí ya era maravilloso, la habitación no iba a ser menos. La madera del suelo crujió bajo los pies de Bella mientras paseaba por la habitación, mirándola con admiración.

El techo era digno del siglo XVII, con una pintura barroca cubriéndolo que bajaba hasta la mitad de la pared y se confundía con su color claro. Una gran cama de matrimonio de color crema y adornos blancos y negros en la cabecera ocupaba parte de la habitación y estaba en medio de esta. A cada lado había una mesita con una lámpara cada una y una cesta de frutas. A un lado había dos sillones negros y una estantería llena de libros y películas, todos en italiano. Al otro lado había una televisión de plasma gigantesca. También había una cómoda negra y lo demás eran plantas y más lámparas de pie que adornaban la habitación.

Bella no esperaba para ver el baño.

–¿Te gusta?

Se giró hacia Edward y sonrió ampliamente.

–Me encanta.

–¿Quieres salir a la terraza? Te aseguro que las vistas son excelentes.

Bella asintió y dejó que Edward la llevara fuera de la habitación. Subieron unas escaleras y llegaron a su destino. No había nadie en la terraza a estas horas ya que todas las mesas estaban vacías. Todo estaba iluminado con altas lámparas de fuego.

–Mira, Bella – dijo Edward –. ¿Sabes qué es eso?

Edward señalaba con el dedo hacía una gran cúpula blanca. Por supuesto que la conocía y no pensaba que la tuvieran tan cerca, casi podía tocarla con la mano, solo la tenía a una calle de distancia.

–_El Panteón de Agripa_ – contestó Bella.

Edward sonrió.

–¿Sabes mucho de Roma? – preguntó.

–No mucho – dijo Bella –. Solo conozco algunos monumentos y edificios.

–Ven.

Edward fue al otro lado de la terraza y Bella le siguió. A lo lejos se podía ver el _Palazzo Pamphilij_ y más allá estaba la _Basílica de San Pedro_. Todo se lo iba indicando Edward porque había cosas que ella desconocía.

–Estamos en el casco antiguo de Roma – dijo Edward –. Tenemos varios sitios conocidos a mano y podemos ir andando.

–Genial – dijo Bella.

Estuvieron un rato en la terraza hasta que Bella empezó a bostezar y tuvieron que volver a la habitación. Bella se acostó en la cama con los brazos extendidos y suspiró de placer con la textura del colchón.

Edward se sentó a su lado.

–¿Vas a dormir con la ropa puesta?

–No pienso moverme ahora – dijo Bella haciendo un mohín.

–Bueno… – suspiró Edward y se tumbó a su lado. Se quedaron mirándose el uno al otro durante mucho tiempo sin decirse nada. De repente, las luces se apagaron y Bella se agarró a Edward automáticamente. Pudo escuchar su risa y se encogió.

–Parece que se ha ido la luz.

–Sí – dijo Bella y bostezó de nuevo.

–Duérmete – ordenó Edward –. Nos despertaremos pronto para ir a varios sitios.

–Vale, señor – dijo Bella con burla. Cerró los ojos a la vez que Edward la abrazaba y la estrechaba contra sí. Estaba tan cansada que se durmió antes de que volviera la luz al hotel. Cuando volvió ni se dio cuenta, ya estaba profundamente dormida.

**···**

Un agradable calor le recorría todo el rostro y esbozó una sonrisa. Después un cosquilleo invadió su cuello y se dio la vuelta en la cama mientras soltaba un quejido apenas audible.

–Despierta, dormilona – susurró Edward en su oído.

–Mmm… – es lo único que pudo decir Bella mientras se revolvía.

–Son las diez y media.

–¿Y qué? – la voz de Bella sonaba pastosa.

–Pues que acordamos de que nos levantaríamos pronto para hacer un pequeño tour. Además, te he traído el desayuno.

Bella abrió los ojos cuando sintió los fríos labios de Edward recorrer desde su cuello hasta su mandíbula; y seguía subiendo.

–Vaya turista que estás hecha – dijo Edward y dio un pequeño beso en la nariz de Bella –. En Roma y se pasa todo el viaje en la cama. ¿Sabes que muchos pagarían por estar en esta ciudad ahora?

–Me haces sentir mal – dijo Bella.

–Entonces si quieres ayudar podrías desayunar, darte una ducha, cambiarte de ropa y ya nos podemos ir.

Bella miró a Edward. Se había cambiado ya de ropa y olía muy bien a loción de afeitar y a jabón. Él ya se había preparado. Se sonrojó por hacerle esperar de esta manera…tendría que hacer todo lo que él le había dicho.

Al su lado, en la mesita, había una bandeja con comida del desayuno de todo tipo: tostadas, bollería, leche, zumo y frutas variadas.

–Coge lo que quieras comer – le dijo Edward y sonrió –, no hace falta que te lo comas todo.

–Ya decía yo.

–No sabía qué querías exactamente y el cenador ya cerró hasta el mediodía. Pero nosotros comeremos fuera.

–Excelente.

Tardó un cuarto de hora en desayunar y luego se metió en el baño para ducharse. Antes de meterse en la bañera se quedó mirando el estupendo baño que tenía la habitación. Igual de impresionante.

Al salir de la ducha se dio cuenta de que no se había llevado la ropa dentro así que tenía que salir para cogerla. Edward estaba fuera esperándola y le daba un poco de vergüenza mostrarse solo con una toalla tapando parte de su cuerpo.

Bueno, solo era un momento, no debía de tener vergüenza; además, había muchas confianzas con Edward.

Al final, salió.

Edward se quedó con los ojos muy abiertos y abría y cerraba la boca como un pez fuera del agua, intentando coger oxígeno.

–Se me olvidó coger la ropa – se excusó Bella, con las mejillas teñidas de rojo.

–Ah, claro – pudo decir Edward y apartó la mirada mientras cogía aire.

Bella volvió a meterse en el baño y salió con la ropa ya puesta. Edward seguía en la misma posición de cuando entró al baño y ahora la miraba tranquilamente.

–Ya podemos irnos – anunció Bella.

Edward asintió.

Nada más salir del hotel fueron directos hacia la _Basílica de San Pedro_, fueron andando, estaba más cerca de lo que creían. No pudieron ver mucho ya que toda la plaza estaba llena de gente y apenas se podía pasar, seguramente debido a que era Pascua y muchos turistas iban allí de visita.

Tuvieron que volver al hotel para coger el Aston Martin Vanquish de Edward. Fueron en coche y en menos de diez minutos estaban parados frente al Coliseo romano.

–Guau – exclamó Bella –. Es impresionante. – Se giró hacia Edward –. ¿Se puede entrar?

–Sí, claro.

Se quedaron a las puertas de la entrada del Coliseo y esperaron a que toda la gente entrara; ellos eran los últimos.

–_Salve!_

Bella se dio la vuelta de un salto ante el grito de alguien que había detrás. Unos italianos vestidos de legionarios romanos sonreían a Bella.

–_Voui una foto con noi?_

Bella miró a Edward que sonreía apunto de reírse.

–Dicen que si quieres hacerte una foto con ellos – dijo Edward.

–¡Por supuesto! – dijo Bella, feliz.

Bella se puso en medio de los dos legionarios y Edward se puso frente a ellos con la cámara de fotos en mano. Los tres sonrieron y el flash de la cámara los aturdió un momento. Edward sonrió cuando la foto estuvo hecha.

–Perfecto – dijo.

–_Sei bella _– dijo uno de los italianos, guiñándole un ojo a Bella, y luego los dos se marcharon.

Edward soltó una risita ahogada.

–¿Qué es lo que ha dicho? – preguntó Bella.

–Que eres guapa – dijo Edward y ella se sonrojó un poco –. Pero yo no diría eso.

Bella frunció el ceño, decepcionada.

–Ah, ¿no?

–No. – Edward se inclinó hacia Bella y juntó sus frentes –. Lo que ha dicho es quedarse corto. Tú eres hermosa…y en todos los sentidos.

Y luego, la besó en los labios. Bella le correspondió gustosa, atrapando su labio superior entre los suyos.

Se separaron demasiado pronto cuando escucharon a un señor aclarándose la garganta. Los dos le sonrieron como si no hubiera pasado nada y entraron corriendo al Coliseo romano.

Caminaron por toda la extensión del edificio mientras Bella le preguntaba a Edward sobre la historia de este sitio.

–¿Tito fue el que mandó a construirlo? – preguntó Bella.

–No exactamente.

–¿Entonces?

–El fue quien lo terminó – dijo Edward –. Vespasiano fue el que ordenó construir el anfiteatro.

–No se me da bien esto…

Edward se rió.

–Puede que no seas buena en esto, pero en literatura me ganas por mucho. Algo es algo.

–Sí – Bella sonrió.

–El Viernes Santo hay un viacrucis hasta este Coliseo. Lo encabeza el Papa. Si quieres ir…

–¿Estaremos ese día aquí todavía?

–Estaremos hasta el sábado por la tarde.

–Ya veremos – dijo Bella poco convencida –. No me gustan mucho esas cosas.

–Uhm.

Dieron unas cuantas vueltas más y salieron del Coliseo. Decidieron dar un par de vueltas por la ciudad para buscar un restaurante y comer. Ya era casi mediodía y el caminar les estaba matando de hambre.

Comieron en una pizzería cerca del Coliseo romano y pidieron una pizza cada uno. No se habían dado cuenta de que estaban tan hambrientos hasta que dieron el primer bocado de pizza. Incluso al terminar de comer quisieron repetir pero con una pizza más pequeña.

–Me gustaría visitar algún museo – dijo Bella al salir del restaurante.

–Como quieras – dijo Edward –. Pero habrá que ir más tarde. Los museos están cerrados a estas horas de la comida.

–Volvamos al hotel pues.

Fueron a donde habían dejado el _Aston Martin Vanquish_ y volvieron al hotel. Allí se tumbaron en la gran cama, un poco exhaustos y se durmieron abrazados (y con la ropa puesta otra vez).

A las seis de la tarde se despertaron los dos a la vez. Se quedaron unos cuantos minutos ahí tumbados sin hacer nada hasta que Bella tuvo las suficientes energías para levantarse de la cama y decir de ir a los museos. Cogió el brazo de Edward e intentó levantarlo sin éxito. Él se reía ante las inútiles fuerzas de Bella y ella cayó encima de él.

–¿Vamos a quedarnos aquí o qué?

–No me importaría, la verdad – dijo Edward con una sonrisa torcida. Bella suspiró y le tapó la cara con las manos.

–Tonto.

–Es lunes, tenemos hasta el viernes para ir a donde sea – dijo Edward y reprimió un bostezo. Puso sus brazos alrededor de Bella y se dio media vuelta en la cama –. Buenas noches, Bella.

Los dos rieron.

–Si son casi las siete y todavía veo el sol desde la ventana – replicó Bella.

El móvil de Edward vibró en el bolsillo del pantalón y él lo sacó para ver quien era. Descolgó y se lo llevó al oído.

–Hola, Alice.

Bella pudo escuchar el grito de la hermana de Edward al otro lado del teléfono.

Edward ponía caras extrañas cuando Alice hablaba y se carcajeaba.

–Alice – dijo Edward –, estamos aquí para visitar las cosas más importantes de la ciudad, no las tiendas de moda más famosas.

Volvió a callarse y a escuchar.

–Sí, Alice…yo también te quiero mucho – dijo sarcásticamente.

Bella escuchaba atentamente. Podía oír incluso lo que decía Alice y a veces pegaba tal chillidos que hasta ella se quedaba sorda e impresionada.

Llevaban mucho tiempo hablando y Bella decidió divertirse un poco.

Se subió a horcajadas de Edward y se inclinó hacia él para atrapar el lóbulo de la oreja que tenía libre con sus labios. Edward reprimió un jadeo para que su hermana no le escuchara. Habló entrecortadamente y suspiraba de vez en cuando.

–Alice – dijo Edward cuando Bella ya le estaba dejando un rastro de besos por el cuello –, tengo que colgar, tenemos que irnos ahora. Ya hablaremos mañana.

Y dicho esto colgó el teléfono para, luego, pillar a Bella de las caderas y darse la vuelta en la cama con él quedándose encima de ella.

–¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? – preguntó con picardía. Bella le sonrió juguetonamente.

–Nada.

–Ya, por supuesto – gruñó y la besó tiernamente durante unos segundos –. ¿Te estás vengando porque nos vamos a quedar aquí?

–No, no – dijo Bella –. Solamente me aburría.

–Te iba a pasar el teléfono para que hablar con Alice pero es que ella no dejaba de hablar y no podía decir nada.

Bella soltó una risotada.

–Lo he escuchado todo.

–Esta hermana mía habla muy alto.

–¿Me lo dices o me lo cuentas?

Los dos se rieron y Bella apartó a su novio de encima de ella; se levantó y tiró a Edward del brazo como cuando intentó levantarle para ir a los museos.

–Ya que nos vamos a quedar aquí – dijo –, vámonos arriba, a la terraza, para tomar algo.

–Como quieras.

A Bella le costó horrores tirar a Edward de la cama, parecía un gran saco de patatas que tenía que llevar porque no le hacía caso a pesar de que haya aceptado su petición. Mientras ella tiraba, Edward no dejaba de reír mientras era arrastrado.

–Mira, así ya estás entrenada para cuando volvamos al instituto y tengas Educación Física.

–Oh, cállate y mueve el culo.

Edward hizo un mohín, pero se levantó de la cama por fin.

En la terraza pidieron un par de margaritas y observaron detalladamente como el barman hacía las bebidas.

Espectacular.

Una hora y tres margaritas después volvieron a su habitación. Se cambiaron la ropa en silencio por el pijama y se tumbaron el la cama donde se durmieron en seguida.

**···**

Durante el día siguiente visitaron todos los museos que tenían a mano, ya que algunos estaban muy lejos y no les apetecía ir casi a las afueras de la ciudad. También visitaron las famosas fuentes _di Trevi, Nettuno_, fuente del _Moro_, la fuente de la _Plaza San Pedro_, entre otras. Les encantaba el casco antiguo de Roma y no tenían ganas de salir de allí.

El miércoles por la noche entraron accidentalmente al barrio gay de la ciudad. A Bella le entró la risa tonta cuando un puñado de chicos homosexuales se acercaron a Edward para invitarle a beber una copa, a bailar y luego a lo que surgiera. Por supuesto, Edward estaba más rojo que un tomate y aferraba firmemente a Bella por la cintura dándoles a entender que él no es como ellos creían.

El jueves se dedicaron a visitar las innumerables iglesias de Roma. Tuvieron que coger el coche para ir a todas porque cada una estaba en la otra punta de la ciudad donde había otra y no tenían otro remedio. Edward se cansaba con todo esto y hubo un momento en el que se tuvieron que quedar sentados en un parque mientras él intentaba mantener su respiración y renovar fuerzas.

Bella le ofreció una botella de agua fría y él sacaba su bote de pastillas del bolsillo del pantalón.

–Ya estaba echando de menos esto – dijo Edward y se metió la pastilla en la boca.

–Se me hacía raro que…no te pasara nada – dijo Bella mientras observaba a Edward bebiendo agua. Él suspiró de placer cuando el agua fría llegó a su garganta.

–Era cuestión de tiempo.

Al final del día Edward estaba que no sabía donde se encontraba del cansancio que llevaba encima. En el hotel se durmió incluso antes de caer en la cama.

El viernes no se movieron de la habitación ni pensaban salir aunque se estuviera quemando. Estaban tan cansados que cuando despertaron por la mañana a los cinco minutos volvían a estar dormido otra vez.

Al despertar ya daban las dos de la tarde. Bajaron a comer en el restaurante del hotel y volvieron a su habitación donde se quedaron por unas cuantas horas más.

–Me gustaría hacer una cosa antes de irnos – dijo Edward mientras tenía a Bella acunada en sus brazos.

–¿Qué quieres hacer? – preguntó Bella.

–Es una sorpresa. Tenemos que salir y coger el coche para ir. El sitio está un poco lejos.

–Bueno, si te gustaría hacerlo antes de que nos vayamos…

Edward sonrió y besó a su novia en los labios.

Tuvieron un viaje en coche de quince minutos. Edward aparcó el coche cerca del río Tíber y guió a Bella agarrándole de la mano hasta un puente. Allí no había ni un alma y eso extrañó a Bella.

Anduvieron hasta la mitad del puente. Allí había unos postes llenos de candados y parte del parapeto del puente también estaba cubierto de candados.

–Bella…

–Esto es… – murmuró Bella.

–¿Lo conoces? – preguntó él.

–Conozco la costumbre pero no me habría imaginado esto.

–Bella – llamó Edward, cogiendo las manos de ella entre las suyas –. Sé que apenas nos conocemos desde hace un par de meses y somos parejas hace unas semanas y presiento que estaremos juntos siempre.

Sonrió torcidamente y Bella agachó la mirada con vergüenza.

–¿Tú no piensas lo mismo?

–¡Claro que sí! – exclamó Bella –. No dudes en eso, Edward.

–Bien – Edward besó las palmas de las manos de Bella –. Cuando ya me haya sometido a la operación ya podremos estar juntos sin ninguna complicación de mi parte. Podremos estar más tranquilos sin preocupaciones. – Luego añadió –: Hagámoslo.

Sacó un candado con la llave puesta y un rotulador negro que le quito la capucha con los dientes.

–Lo tenías todo preparado – dijo Bella con una sonrisa.

–Llevo días pensando en esto – explicó Edward mientras escribía su nombre en el candado –. Y tenía decidido que no quitaría los pies de Roma hasta que no lo hiciéramos.

Terminó de escribir su nombre y luego escribió el nombre de Bella por su parte. Quitó el seguro del candado con la llave y colgó el objeto entre los miles de candados que había; lo cerró de nuevo con la llave y se puso al lado de Bella para luego tirar la llave al río por encima de sus hombros.

Edward posó sus manos en la cintura de Bella y la acercó así.

–Con esto te juro amor eterno, Isabella – dijo seriamente. A Bella se le iba a salir el corazón del pecho –. Te quiero.

–Yo también, Edward – dijo ella –. Pase lo que pase.

Él la miró fijamente a los ojos.

–Pase lo que pase – sentenció y después lo sellaron todo con un pasional beso que se prolongó unos minutos hasta que se quedaron sin aire. Pero volvieron a besarse con más ahínco que antes.

Así que, pasara lo que pasara, se querían y estaba demostrado en un candado del puente Milvio, en Roma.

-

* * *

**-**

**He flojeado en la parte final, no sabía muy bien qué escribir y se me vino a la cabeza el libro de Federico Moccia y dije: ¡Ya lo tengo!. **

**De todas formas se ha quedado un poco flojo. Y todo porque estoy cabreado por muchas cosas que han pasado en menos de 24 horas y no tengo ganas de contar nada. No solo estoy cabreado...estoy cabreadísimo y necesito desconectar, pero no sin anter resolver unas cuantas cosas por Internet.**

**Cuando se me pase todo volveré por aquí a escribir lo que me falta de este fic. Echarle unos tres o cuatro capítulos más.**

**Hasta la próxima.**

**PD: Si veis algún dedazo, lo siento, no voy a repasar nada en estos momentos.**


	17. Chapter 17

**-**

**CAPÍTULO 17**

El viaje de vuelta a Estados Unidos fue muy tranquilo. Edward y Bella se durmieron en el avión, él con la cabeza inclinada hacia un lado y ella con su cabeza apoyada sobre el hombro de su pareja. Estaban tan agotados que no podían mantener los ojos abiertos a pesar de haber dormido casi toda la tarde y toda la noche en Roma. Los viajes siempre cansan demasiado.

En el aeropuerto estaba toda la familia Cullen reunida, esperando a los dos. Charlie también estaba allí y Bella se alegró muchísimo, hasta se tiró a darle un abrazo. Pensaba que todavía seguiría con el tema del hombre que mató a dos personas en el hospital pero su padre le comentó que le habían avistado en el Estado de Oregón y ya se estaban encargando la policía de allí.

Edward fue recibido por un gran abrazo maternal de Esme y una palmada en el hombro de Carlisle; después sus hermanos se encargaron de darle un gran abrazo que lo dejó sin respiración durante unos segundos. Luego, cada uno se fue por su lado, cada uno con su familia, pero no sin antes despedirse como era debido. Edward le dio tal beso a Bella que la dejó mareada por un tiempo y con un buen sabor en los labios que duró todo el trayecto del aeropuerto a casa.

Quedaba ya una semana para reanudar las clases e intentaron aprovecharla todo lo que podían, los exámenes se acercaban, aunque aún quedaba un tiempo, debían disfrutar al máximo ya que luego se tendrían que quedar encerrados en casa para estudiar y sacar unas notas aceptables.

El último fin de semana de las vacaciones Bella fue arrastrada a casa de los Cullen por Alice, pero lo que hicieron esta vez no fue como anteriormente, esta vez dejaron a Bella y Edward tranquilos, demasiado tranquilos.

Se quedaron encerrados en la habitación durante todo el sábado, a penas hablaban, solo se regalaban caricias por todo el cuerpo y se robaban besos el uno al otro.

Decidieron salir ya bastante entrada la noche y fueron al salón donde Alice y Emmett jugaban a la Xbox 360 de él. La pequeña duende iba ganando al grandullón por bastante ventaja en Halo. Bella y Edward se limitaban a observar y se reían cuando Emmett perdía.

Jasper y Rosalie no estaban presentes con ellos, estaban de viaje en Europa y volverían el domingo al mediodía.

Cuando terminó el juego pidieron unas pizzas y entre los cuatro acabaron con dos pizzas familiares. Luego, cada uno se marchó a su habitación, Bella con Edward en la misma habitación.

Tendrían que reponer fuerzas para el domingo, tendrían que preparar todo para clase y empezar a buscar apuntes para los próximos exámenes.

**···**

Ya era martes, dos semanas después de comenzar otra vez las clases dando por finalizado las vacaciones de Pascua…unas vacaciones de Pascua demasiado irreales y divertidas para Bella y no podría estar más contenta por ello. El día de hoy había quedado con Jacob para recuperar tiempo perdido. Hacía tiempo que no se veían.

Y allí estaban, caminando por el bosque camino a casa de Jacob, mientras se ponían al día con sus cosas.

—Entonces, ¿has ido a Roma? — dijo Jacob —. Ahora entiendo porqué no me contestabas al teléfono.

—Pues sí —dijo Bella, sonriendo.

—Tendrías que haberme avisado o algo — Jacob hizo un puchero de niño pequeño —. Y Charlie se pasaba todo el día con Billy en el lago y no le he visto ni un pelo del bigote.

Bella soltó una pequeña carcajada.

—Supo aprovechar sus vacaciones ahora que el caso de ese hombre ya está casi zanjado.

—Y cuéntame — dijo Jacob con un tono picarón —. ¿Qué tal tu experiencia en Roma?

Bella no tardó en pillar el significado de las palabras de su amigo y sus mejillas se tiñeron de un rojo intenso; le ardían enormemente.

—¡Jacob! — gritó —. No hemos hecho nada de _eso_.

—Oh vamos, no me digas que había cosas más interesantes…

—Sí — le cortó Bella —. Y tú eres un salido.

Llegaron a casa de Jacob cuando Billy y Charlie salían de ella con un equipo de pesca completo cada uno. A Bella y a Jacob no les extrañó aquello, ya era costumbre que casi todos los días se marcharan de pesca aunque fuera una o dos horas como máximo.

—Estoy empezando a sospechar de que nunca pescáis nada y por eso os vais todos los días — bromeó Jacob cuando estuvieron junto a los dos hombres.

—Nosotros pescamos mucho, ¿no es así, Charlie? — dijo Billy, mirando a su compañero.

—Estoy seguro de que ganaríamos una competición — dijo Charlie.

—Por eso nunca traéis nada fresco — soltó Bella y luego empezó a reír junto a Jacob. Los dos hombres mayores les miraron resignados. Después, se despidieron de ellos y Jacob y Bella entraron en casa, tomando asiento en el sofá del pequeño salón. Bella apenas cabía en el asiento, ya que Jacob lo ocupaba casi todo por lo que había crecido.

Parecía una bestia colosal.

—Has crecido — comentó Bella.

—Un poco — dijo Jacob.

—Un poco ¿dices? Tendrías que mirarte en el espejo.

Jacob se encogió de hombros, no era de extrañar que creciera tan deprisa y mucho, todos los hombres en La Push eran igual de corpulentos y grandes.

—¿Qué hay de Edward? — preguntó él mientras cogía un trozo de pan y lo comía. Contrajo su cara cuando lo mordió; estaba duro y se había dañado un poco los dientes.

—Sigue como siempre — contestó Bella —. Ahora está en el hospital arreglando unos papeles para la operación…

—¡Que bien! ¿Y le operaran pronto?

—Si todo sale bien, dentro de una semana…le adelantarán la operación — dijo Bella con alegría.

Jacob sonrió y le dio un gran abrazo que le dejó sin respiración. Estaba muy feliz por su amiga y por Edward, que aunque no se conocieran mucho le tenía cierto afecto, y no tenía otra manera de demostrarlo que darle un abrazo de oso amoroso.

Bella jadeó cuando por fin le soltó. Le había apretado tan fuerte que no le sorprendería que ahora estuviera delgada como un papel.

—¿Al final tú y los demás chicos habéis ido a buscar al psicópata? — preguntó Bella, curiosa.

—Sí, fue muy divertido correr por el bosque, incluso podíamos saltar pequeños árboles — dijo Jacob como un niño contando algo nuevo que ha aprendido —. Es como un deporte de riesgo.

—Todavía sigo preocupada…¿y si no se ha escapado a Oregón y sigue aquí? Pueden haberle confundido con otra persona.

Jacob la miró seriamente.

—Bella… — negó con la cabeza —. Tienen su foto en todos los ángulos y controlan todos los peajes, ¿entiendes? Y todos los controles de seguridad de los aeropuertos, estaciones de tren, de autobús y todo lo que haya. Necesitan encerrar a ese majara de una vez, no es normal matar a dos personales del hospital porque se haya muerto tu hijo.

—Lo sé… — dijo Bella, derrotada.

Charlie y Billy llegaron con pescado recién cogido y prepararon la cena en casa de los Black. Charlie y Bella se quedaron para cenar en vez de ir a su casa.

La velada pasó rápida y agradablemente, todos hablaban de todo, pero Bella estaba tensa y en otro mundo. No se había preocupado de todo este asunto desde que se fue a Roma y ahora se sentía incluso nerviosa por todo esto.

—¿Estás bien, Bella? — preguntó Charlie al ver a su hija mover el pescado con el tenedor sin probar bocado.

—Estoy bien — replicó Bella.

Jacob, al otro lado de la mesa, frunció el ceño tristemente pero no comentó nada; se limitó a seguir comiendo.

**···**

Bella cerró su taquilla y se encontró cara a cara con Edward apoyado sobre las otras taquillas al lado de ella.

—Te noto como enfadada y nerviosa — dijo Edward.

—Buenos días, Edward — dijo Bella en voz baja, cargando los libros entre sus brazos y haciéndose a un lado para pasar.

Edward estiró un brazo para que no se le escapara.

—Desembucha.

—No tengo nada que decir — murmuró Bella y sintió sus ojos picar. ¡No! No podía llorar ahora delante de Edward.

—Y yo nací ayer, Bella — ironizó Edward y pasó sus brazos alrededor de Bella. Absorbió el agradable olor de su cabello cuando apoyó su rostro contra su cabeza —. Sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea.

Bella sollozó.

—¿Podríamos...saltarnos la clase de ahora? No quiero hablarlo aquí — dijo tímidamente.

—Creía que no querías saltarte ninguna clase ahora que vienen los exámenes.

—Lo sé, pero no quiero estar aquí.

Edward la condujo hasta su coche, pero antes se aseguraron de que nadie se encontrara por allí porque sino les pillarían. Se encerraron en el auto de Edward, en el asiento trasero, y él volvió a abrazarla mientras ella estaba con todo el cuerpo tenso.

—Ya, suéltalo — susurró Edward en su oído.

—Desde que fui a casa de Jacob no me siento bien — dijo Bella.

—¿Te ha dicho o hecho algo? — preguntó Edward entre dientes. Ella negó con la cabeza y sonrió un poco por como se había puesto.

—No, para nada, él me apoya — explicó —, todo esto me pasa por pensar demasiado.

—¿Pensar el qué?

No dijo nada y Edward empezó a preocuparse. La abrazó un poco más fuerte, como instándola a continuar con su problema.

—Siento como…como si fuera a pasar algo, no sé si es bueno o malo, igualmente tengo miedo a lo que pase.

—Nada va a pasar — replicó Edward.

—¿Tan convencido estás? — preguntó Bella, alzando su rostro al de él. Esta vez Edward se quedó callado, pensando en la respuesta. No sabía si estaba convencido o no ahora que Bella estaba en dudas.

—Si sientes que va a pasar algo, tendremos que esperar a ver si es verdad — dijo Edward no muy convencido.

—Si te soy sincera…no quiero que pase, aunque fuera muy bueno — dijo Bella, abrazándose a Edward para entrar en calor; estaba empezando a tener frío en plena primavera.

—Si te soy sincero, yo tampoco quiero que pase — dijo Edward.

Dieron el tema por zanjado mientras seguían con los cuerpos pegados para evitar el frío.

—No me has contado tu visita al hospital — dijo Bella para cambiar de tema.

—No ha surgido la ocasión.

—Entonces cuéntame, quiero distraerme.

Besó la cabeza de Bella antes de hablar.

—La semana que viene…

Bella le miró sorprendida, sabiendo ya lo que iba a decir.

—Al final va a ser la semana que viene la operación, está confirmado — dijo Edward con la emoción en su voz —. Me han adelantado varios puestos en la lista porque la mayoría de la gente no tiene dinero para pagar la operación.

—¡Eso es genial! — gritó Bella con júbilo. Le abrazó con alegría y le llenó la cara de besos. Edward empezó a sonrojarse al extremo y sonrió cuando Bella por fin se apartó.

—Sí que lo es — dijo al final —. ¿Crees que lo que sientes que va a pasar sea la operación?

—Estoy empezando a pensarlo, creo que sí…¡Oh, Edward! ¡Estoy tan contenta!

Volvieron a abrazarse y siguieron así hasta que el timbre del instituto retumbó como un trueno.

Salieron del coche y entraron en el edificio agarrados de la mano. Sabían que la gente estaría sospechando el porqué los dos habían faltado a la segunda clase del día ahora que casi todo el mundo sabía que eran pareja; pero eso no les importaba en lo absoluto. La buena noticia de la operación de Edward le había alegrado el día a Bella y no podía esperar a que todos sus problemas se fueran.

En la hora del almuerzo quisieron hacer una pequeña celebración Alice, Emmett, Jasper y Rosalie, pero sin llamar mucho la atención, pero Emmett consiguió la atención de todos cuando se le derramó la _Coca Cola_ en el pantalón y empezó a gritar que se había meado. Se fue corriendo al baño para secarse la humedad mientras todos se reían de él, cosa que le importaba poco; le encantaba llamar la atención y que rieran sus bromas.

—¿Cuándo te ingresan? — quiso saber Jasper.

—El domingo y el martes entraré en quirófano — respondió Edward —. Eleazar y Carlisle se encargarán de todo con algunos cirujanos más.

Bella no dejaba de observarle con una sonrisa pintada en su rostro mientras hablaba.

—Y pensar que hace poco no quería hacer nada de esto… — concluyó él para luego mirar a Bella con un brillo especial en sus ojos esmeraldas —. Todo esto es gracias a ti — sonrió. Ella también —. Y te quiero.

—Yo también te quiero — susurró Bella y él la tomó por el mentón para dejar un beso delicado en sus labios delante de todos.

—Aww — suspiró Alice mientras abrazaba el brazo de Jasper —. ¡Son tan tiernos!

Bella se separó sonrojada por lo que acababa de pasar y Edward se rió por su comportamiento infantil. Vieron a Alice que seguía abrazada a Jasper y Rosalie los observaba con una sonrisa más que satisfecha.

Menos mal que Emmett no estaba delante en esos momentos. Ya se sabía lo que podía pasar si presenciara esto.

**···**

—Espera, espera.

Bella corrió rodeando la mesa de la cocina para escapar de la nueva arma de Edward: el chocolate líquido que habían hecho entre los dos y que ahora Edward quería utilizarlo para manchar a Bella.

—Ahora entiendo porqué querías hacer una tarta — dijo Bella, moviéndose de un lado a otro cuando Edward se movía para alcanzarla.

—Que va, en verdad quiero comer tarta de chocolate — dijo Edward sonriendo y untando su dedo índice con el chocolate líquido. Chupó su dedo y miraba a Bella con picardía, haciendo que ella se derritiera con ese gesto.

—Está delicioso — Edward sonrió —. ¿No quieres? Es una pena…

—Tú quieres mancharme y necesito ropa limpia para mañana.

—Le pediremos a Alice que te traiga ropa para mañana.

—¡No! La ropa de Alice no es saludable para la vista.

—¿Quién dice que no? Aunque pensándolo mejor, si te pusieras ropa prestada de Alice no te dejaría salir a la calle porque todas las miradas de los babosos estarían fijas en ti y tú me perteneces.

Bella se sonrojó y se quedó quieta en su sitio, cosa que Edward aprovechó para acercarse con la mano untada de chocolate. Se tiró encima de ella, la cual pegó un grito ensordecedor, y él empezó a embadurnarle la cara con su mano llena de chocolate. Los dos estaban tirados en el suelo de la cocina de Bella, él encima de ella, y llenos de chocolate.

—Tienes una cara apetecible — dijo Edward, con risa contenida, mientras observaba la cara de Bella, llena de chocolate —. Me dan ganas de comerla.

Bella se quedó callada cuando Edward inclinó su cabeza para pasar sus labios por su frente, llevándose el chocolate de esa zona. Bajó por su entrecejo y quitó el chocolate de su nariz lentamente, dejando un beso final en la punta.

La desarmó totalmente cuando lamió su mejilla derecha sensualmente y luego hacía lo mismo con la izquierda. Bella estaba sin respiración y se pasó la lengua humedeciendo sus labios cuando vio los de Edward bañados con el chocolate.

Alzó el rostro para atrapar esos deliciosos labios de chocolate con los suyos y le quitó todo el rastro de aquel líquido. Edward gimió al sentir la lengua de Bella sobre sus labios y le siguió el juego, comenzando una batalla para ver quien aguantaba más. Pero él tuvo que apartarse para poder respirar y tranquilizar su pulso.

—Eso es jugar sucio — jadeó Edward.

—Lo tuyo sí que es jugar sucio — dijo Bella con una ceja alzada y abrazó a Edward por detrás. Él se apoyó sobre ella, todavía sentados en el suelo.

—Admítelo, jugamos sucio los dos — dijo Edward, echando la cabeza hacia atrás para apoyarla en el hombro de su novia. Se miraron por unos segundos antes de besarse de nuevo.

—Terminemos la tarta que tanto quieres — dijo Bella después de cortar el beso.

—Claro.

Se levantaron del suelo y siguieron con su tarea de terminar el pastel de chocolate. Juntaron todos los ingredientes y esperaron un tiempo para que la tarta estuviera lista.

Charlie llegó en torno a las nueve de la noche con una caja de pizza en cada mano. Mostró una sonrisa cuando los vio en la cocina observando el estado del pastel.

—Buenas noches, jefe Swan — saludó Edward cordialmente al verle.

—Buenas noches a ti también, Edward — dijo Charlie, dejando las cajas sobre la mesa —. Y llámame Charlie, ¿quieres?

Le palmeó el hombro, gesto típico de los hombres, y Edward asintió.

Bella se quedó impresionada por lo que acababa de hacer y decir Charlie, se había tomado muchas confianzas con su ahora novio. Obviamente ya sabía de su relación con él y suponía que ahora debería comportarse mejor, aunque no le gustara que ella estuviera con un chico, pero Edward le caía muy bien.

—¿Tenéis hambre? He traído pizzas como veis — dijo Charlie.

—Algún día me hartaré de tanta pizza — dijo Bella.

—Comimos demasiadas en Roma y el último fin de semana de las vacaciones — dijo Edward, riéndose por aquellos recuerdos —. Yo nunca me cansaré de comer pizza.

—Eres un glotón — dijo Bella, dándole un codazo en el estómago.

Después de comprobar de que la tarta ya estaba en su punto, la metieron en el frigorífico para después — si tenían ganas — y devoraron todas las porciones de pizza como si fueran caramelos — Charlie fue el que comió más. No tenían espacio en el estómago para un trozo de tarta, así que la dejaron para otro día.

Bella y Edward se tuvieron que despedir, ya era muy tarde y Esme estaba reclamando a Edward por teléfono.

—Deberías llevarte un trozo de pastel — dijo Bella.

—Sí — le siguió Edward —, lo guardaré como si fuera un tesoro o Emmett se lo zampará.

Bella rio mientras guardaba una porción bastante grande de tarta de chocolate en un _tupper_. Cuando se lo entregó a Edward éste le dio un beso como regalo.

—Gracias.

—¿Por darte un trozo de tarta? — preguntó Bella con una sonrisa.

—No, por esta tarde, por este día, por todo — murmuró Edward y volvió a besarla, acunando su rostro con las manos —. ¿Nos vemos mañana?

—Sabes que sí, hay clase.

Edward asintió y le dio un último beso antes de desaparecer por la puerta. Bella escuchó el suave ronroneo del Volvo de Edward y se asomó por la ventana para ver como se marchaba a toda velocidad.

Una sonrisa surcó su rostro.

No podía estar más feliz en estos momentos.

**···**

Llamaron a la puerta tres veces y Carlisle dio permiso para entrar.

—Adelante.

La puerta se abrió y varios agentes de policía entraron en el despacho del doctor Cullen en el hospital. Carlisle dejó de revisar sus documentos y fijó toda su atención en ellos. Se levantó para recibir al que parecía el jefe del pelotón.

—Doctor Cullen, soy el agente Myers — dijo el hombre estrechándole la mano a Carlisle firmemente.

—Un placer, agente Myers — dijo Carlisle con gentileza —. ¿Qué se le ofrece a estas horas de la noche?

—Veníamos a informarle que la sala de archivos de los pacientes ya está bien recogida — explicó Myers —, está perfectamente colocada como antes de aquel suceso con el señor James Swanson.

—Perfecto, gracias por habernos ayudado en todo lo posible — agradeció Carlisle con una sonrisa.

El agente Myers suspiró y se quitó la gorra de policía para secarse el sudor de la frente; volvió a ponérsela y miró seriamente al doctor Cullen.

—Sí, todo está bien, pero hay algo que debería saber.

Carlisle borró la sonrisa de su cara y se apoyó en su escritorio.

—¿De qué se trata? — preguntó con temor.

Uno de los compañeros del agente Myers se adelantó a su superior y sacó una carpeta de un color parecido al pergamino viejo donde salía el nombre de "_Cullen, Edward_" en una pestaña. Carlisle dudó en coger la carpeta o no cogerla.

—Doctor Cullen, no queremos asustarle…

—¿Qué significa esto? — interrumpió Carlisle.

—…pero no hay ningún documento de su hijo en esa carpeta — concluyó el agente Myers.

El doctor Cullen estiró el brazo rápidamente para coger la carpeta y la hojeó. No había nada dentro, ni documentos sobre información personal ni una copia de su tarjeta médica ni análisis que le habían hecho a lo largo de su vida. Se le cayó la carpeta de las manos y se pasó una mano por la frente; estaba empezando a sudar.

—Doctor Cullen, ¿se encuentra usted bien? — preguntó el agente Myers, asustado.

—No puede ser…

—Tiene que tranquilizarse — siguió hablando Myers.

—No será capaz… — caviló Carlisle.

—El señor James Swanson ya está fuera del Estado — dijo uno de los policías, el que entregó la carpeta —. ¿Para qué querría ya esos documentos? A no ser que alguien los haya cogido.

—Nadie coge los documentos de mi hijo aparte de mí y de Eleazar que somos sus médicos personales — dijo Carlisle.

—¿Quiere que llamemos a Eleazar? — preguntó el agente Myers.

—Sí, por favor.

Uno de los agentes salió del despacho en busca de Eleazar. Unos minutos después apareció de nuevo junto a él, que tenía cara de estar muy preocupado.

—¿Qué pasa aquí? — preguntó Eleazar.

Myers le pasó la carpeta de Edward Cullen y él la abrió pero no encontró nada dentro. Alzó la cabeza para mirar a Carlisle.

—No están — dijo, no era una pregunta.

—Se los han llevado todos — dijo el agente Myers —, no queda nada de Edward Cullen en este hospital.

—¡Incluso las copias, maldita sea! — gritó Carlisle, furioso, y rodeó el escritorio para sentarse.

—Tienen que estar por alguna parte… — dijo Eleazar.

—No — negó Myers —, nadie ha entrado en la sala de archivos a parte de nosotros desde que el señor Swanson agredió al personal del hospital. Él fue el último que entró y destrozó toda la sala para llevarse…esto — dijo mientras mostraba la carpeta vacía —. Y como bien dice mi compañero Jenkins: ¿para que querrá ya esos documentos si está fuera del Estado de Washington?

—No puede estar aquí — dijo Eleazar.

—¿Quién ha confirmado que está en Oregón? — preguntó Carlisle.

—La gente de la calle — dijo Myers.

—Nunca he creído en la opinión de la gente — dijo Eleazar.

Todos los agentes de policía se miraron entre sí.

—Señores, volvemos a patrullar, llamar al jefe Swan inmediatamente y bloquear todas las entradas y salidas del pueblo.

**-**

* * *

**-**

**¡Por fin estoy aquí! Después de unos días de descanso me he puesto a escribir de nuevo y como no tenía a nadie para salir de fiesta, he escrito esto en una tarde de sábado. Es bonito, ¿verdad? xD**

**Sobre un review que me enviaron...Ya sé que la tradición de poner candados con tu nombre y el de tu pareja es original de Firenze, pero en Roma también han tomado la idea, para algo han servido los libros de Federico Moccia.**

**Lamento decir que esto se está acabando YA y yo voy a llorar como si fuera Miss Universo (en este caso, Mister). De verdad, no pensaba que esta historia llegara a tener tantos reviews y hits, pero como es verdad me emociono y...me quedo sin palabras xD**

**Como sigo en mi casa sin salir de fiesta, me voy a ver Titanic que la echan en la tele.**

**¡Hasta la próxima!**

**PD: Ya sabéis, si veis dedazos, tirarme tomates o criticarme, se sabe de sobra que tengo pereza para revisar los capítulos.**

**-**


	18. Chapter 18

**-**

**CAPÍTULO 18**

**Jacob's POV**

Iba en el coche junto a mis colegas de camino a Forks para comprar suministros para una pequeña hoguera en First Beach, la playa de La Push, que habíamos organizado nosotros mismos.

Íbamos Embry, Jared, Paul, Sam y yo dentro de mi coche y de milagro pudimos entrar todos ahí dentro.

—¡Aparta tu brazo de ahí, Embry! —gritó Paul bastante avergonzado y el aludido replicó:

—No puedo moverlo, imbécil.

—Deja de quejarte, Paul —ordenó Sam; él era el alfa de nuestro grupo, elegido por nuestros padres para que nos vigilara. Éramos unos traviesos—. Te voy a meter en el maletero como no cierres ese hocico.

—Si no cabe —me metí en la conversación mientras conducía por la oscura carretera hacia Forks.

—¡Eh, tíos! ¡Dejad de moveros que se va a caer el coche! —dijo Jared, más calmado que los demás, pero aún así incómodo con esta situación.

—La próxima vez me voy en moto yo solo —gruñí por lo bajini.

Una sirena de policía nos llamó la atención a todos y miré por el espejo retrovisor. Un coche patrulla nos seguía muy de cerca y pude ver que el copiloto nos hacía señas para que paráramos. Detuve el coche en una pequeña explanada al lado de la carretera y miré a Sam de reojo, él me miró igual. Los policías se acercaron a mi coche y nos hizo bajar las ventanillas para que pudiéramos hablar con ellos.

—Agente, detenga a este conductor, nos tiene apresados —dijo el bocotas de Paul.

—¿Algún problema, Paul? —preguntó el agente y me di cuenta de que era Charlie, el padre de Bella.

—Buenas noches, jefe Swan —saludó Sam, tan educado como siempre cuando se trataba de Charlie—. No hay ningún problema, solo que Paul está deseando llegar a Forks para salir de este minúsculo coche.

—No es pequeño —repliqué apretando las manos en el volante—. Vosotros sois muy grandes.

—Dejad de discutir —dijo Charlie—. Si tenéis que hacer algo en Forks hacedlo rápido y volved a la reserva.

Miramos confundidos al jefe Swan. ¿Había pasado algo malo otra vez? El cuerpo me empezó a temblar como indicio de que algo me estaba empezando a preocupar. Esto era mala señal.

—¿Hay algún motivo? —preguntó Jared.

—Estamos buscando los documentos del hospital de Edward Cullen —explicó Charlie y sentí como el aire se me atascaba en la garganta—. Y estamos seguros de que James Swanson sigue por aquí, muy bien escondido.

Todos nos quedamos en silencio, asimilando las palabras del jefe de policía. Lo primero que me vino a la mente fue Bella… Pobre Bella, si se enterara estaría sufriendo de nuevo, o se habría enterado ya… Luego, me vino a la mente la lógica que tenía que el asesino estuviera danzando por este lugar y que los documentos del hospital de Edward estuvieran desaparecidos. Los tendría él…

—No puede ser —intervino Sam, enfadado—. Ya rastreamos todos los lugares, los conocemos todos, y ni rastro de él.

—A mí no me mires, Sam… —suspiró Charlie.

—Jefe Swan, debemos irnos —llamó el acompañante de Charlie. Éste asintió de forma mecánica y se separó de nuestro coche.

—Mucho cuidado, chicos, esta noche va a ser muy larga.

Charlie fue hasta su coche patrulla y los policías se fueron a toda velocidad para seguir patrullando.

¿Deberíamos preocuparnos por nosotros mismos? Quiero decir, no le hemos hecho nada a ese imbécil, pero aún así…A lo mejor nos sorprendía en medio de la carretera.

**···**

Entre bufidos y quejidos por parte de Paul, y broncas por parte de Sam, llegamos al pueblo, por fin. Todos salieron atropelladamente del coche; Paul fue a parar al suelo por los empujones de Jared y Embry; Sam y yo nos reímos de él.

Entramos en el supermercado, el único que estaba abierto, y compramos todo lo necesario y lo que nos cabía en el coche, porque entre que el maletero no era excesivamente grande y nosotros no cabíamos porque parecíamos armarios… mal íbamos; y tengo que decir que nosotros comíamos el triple de lo normal.

Paul y Sam fueron a la sección de bebidas ya que ellos eran ya bastante mayores como para que no les pidieran carnet y Embry, Jared y yo fuimos a por lo demás: comida a montones. Cogimos un carro que nos venía pequeño debido a todo lo que metimos dentro. Patatas, galletas, dulces, carne y guarrerías varias inundaban el carro que a mi parecer amenazaba con caerse en redondo y tirarlo todo por el pasillo.

Entramos por el pasillo de los dulces por cuarta vez ya que Embry no tenía suficiente con lo que llevábamos cuando vimos a dos de los hermanos Cullen inspeccionando ingredientes. Eran Alice y Edward y se les veía la mar de tranquilos. ¿Acaso no sabían lo que acababa de decirnos Charlie? Ellos se percataron de nuestra presencia cuando cogieron una bolsa de barritas de vainilla y se dieron la vuelta hacia nuestra dirección. Se me quedaron mirando por un momento.

—¡Hola, chicos! —saltó Embry, emocionado—. ¿Qué os trae por aquí?

El tío este no los conocía, pero bueno… hoy estaba de lo más amigable con todo el mundo, menos con Paul. Alice mostró una pequeña sonrisa mientras su hermano alzaba una ceja sin comprender. Ellos conocerían menos a Embry que él a ellos.

—Estábamos comprando ingredientes para hacer una fondant —dijo la pequeña Cullen lentamente como si durara de si hablar a mi amigo o no. Fondant. Ni idea de que era eso. Sonaba como a algo de chocolate.

—Claro —dijo Embry con una ¿fingida? media sonrisa. Apuesto lo que sea a que él tampoco lo sabía. Escuché a Edward intentando disimular su risa mientras se aclaraba la garganta.

—¿No es un poco tarde para que estéis comprando cosas para hacer una cosa de esas? —pregunté interviniendo. Los hermanos Cullen posaron sus vivos ojos en mí.

—A penas son las diez y quince, no es ningún problema —contestó Edward—. Además, lo mismo podría decir de vosotros.

Edward se quedó mirando el carro lleno de mierda que yo llevaba. Nosotros parecíamos que íbamos de campamentos para varios días, pero, como ya dije, sólo vamos a hacer una hoguera en la playa y nosotros éramos como unos tanques de comida.

—Qué más da —me encogí de hombros.

—Bueno, nosotros tenemos que irnos —intervino Alice cogiendo la mano a su hermano y tirando suavemente de él—. Nos vemos.

—Adiós —dijimos Embry, Jared y yo al unísono y los hermanos desaparecieron pasillo abajo.

Los tres seguimos un poco más en la sección de dulces con Embry rebuscando entre las estanterías para ver que más se llevaba. Como luego nos faltase el dinero se iba a enterar y tendría que dejarse medio carro dentro del supermercado.

Nos reunimos con Sam y Paul, los cuales llevaban latas y latas de cerveza en una cesta. No me quería imaginar cómo acabaríamos con tanta bebida alcohólica; aunque nadie se iba a enterar… Nos quedaríamos a dormir en la playa si hacía falta, o directamente no. Fuimos al cajero, había una cola de gente del copón y sólo había una caja abierta. Y la gente llevaba o carros o cestas llenas de cosas. Genial. A saber cuánto tiempo nos íbamos a quedar en la cola esperando. Lo juntamos todo y contamos el dinero para ver a cuánto nos salía a cada uno, era comida barata no creo que pagáramos una millonada. Mientras hacíamos cuentas con el dinero me sentía algo intranquilo, no por esto, sino por otra cosa…y no sabía qué podía ser eso. Era como si fuera pasar algo pero no sabía el qué. ¡Ahora entendía a Bella cuando hablamos en mi casa!

Dejé el dinero por un momento y observé la fila de gente que teníamos delante. Unas seis o siete personas más adelante estaba Alice sin Edward. ¿Dónde estaba Edward? Miré más allá y lo vi saliendo de la tienda. Fruncí el ceño un poco preocupado y mis piernas, por sí solas, se empezaron a mover y pronto me abrí paso a empujones por entre la multitud hasta que me topé con Alice.

—¿Y tú hermano? —le pregunté. Ella me miró arqueando una ceja.

—Ha ido a por el coche, lo ha dejado un poco lejos —me contestó y luego preguntó—: ¿Qué pasa?

—Necesito hablar con él —dije y concluí la conversación saliendo a toda prisa del supermercado, con un poco de dificultad por la gente que había. Dios mío, había superpoblación en esta tienda.

Salí a la oscuridad de la noche iluminada por varias farolas. Hacía un poco de fresco ahora y sentí un escalofrío por la columna vertebral. Pero eso ahora no importaba, tenía que encontrar a Edward. Miré hacia un lado y hacia el otro, no sabía por dónde ir, no sabía por dónde se había ido Edward en verdad. Puede que haya ido por un camino y yo me vaya por el otro y así no encontrarnos nunca y… Joder, me estaba empezando a preocupar todavía más. Tenía un mal presentimiento, al igual que Bella.

Tiré para la izquierda por intuición, pero también era una zona por donde había varios coches aparcados, el camino de la derecha era el que iba hacia las afueras y había menos. Esperaba no equivocarme con esta elección.

—¿Qué pasa, Jake?

Esa era la voz de Sam y estaba detrás de mí. Me giré para verle y me encogí de hombros.

—Estaba… buscando a Edward.

—¿Pasa algo con él? —preguntó a la vez que se acercaba a mí.

—Hay algo que me escama.

—Te entiendo —dijo Sam, serio—. Vamos, te sigo.

Fuimos por el camino a la izquierda, por donde yo me había decantado, y en silencio. Sam iba más alerta que yo por si veíamos algo, él era mucho mejor que yo, claro está, porque era el más mayor y tenía más experiencia. Aparte, tenía el oído muy sensible y podía escuchar hasta lo más lejano, a un par de metros de él, y tenía muy buena vista, incluso podía ver algo a través de la oscuridad, algo mínimo… Y de su fuerza ya ni hablemos, era muy fuerte, podría con todos nosotros juntos.

—Me dijiste un día que los Cullen tenían coches de lujo —me cortó Sam de mis pensamientos.

Asentí con la cabeza.

—Entonces, ese Volvo es el de Edward —dijo señalando con el dedo hacia. Efectivamente, el Volvo de Edward que estaba con los faros delanteros encendidos y la puerta de conductor abierta de par en par.

Sam se paró abruptamente con los ojos achinados y mirando con mala cara hacia el coche. Yo le miraba preguntándome qué veía.

—Eh… —Sam suspiró…O no, eso no era un suspiro—. ¡Eh! ¡Eh, tú!

El tío salió corriendo hacia el coche de Edward a toda pastilla dejándome a mí en el sitio. Pero yo no tardé en salir detrás de él alcanzando su velocidad. Cuanto más me acercaba, más me daba cuenta de las cosas. Edward estaba arrodillado en el suelo, como si estuviera rezando, pero no era nada de eso; estaba rodeado de un gran charco de sangre, con las dos manos entrelazadas debajo de su pecho intentando tapar la monstruosa herida que estaba manchando de sangre todo su cuerpo, sus ojos estaban desorbitados y tenía la boca abierta intentando coger aire, pero no lo conseguía. Delante de él había otro hombre, y lo conocíamos muy bien. Pelo rubio largo, ropa holgada y llevaba una navaja en la mano cubierta de sangre. Era James y ya se había percatado de nuestra presencia, por lo que había echado a correr en dirección opuesta a nosotros; pero Sam era mucho más rápido y se tiró hacia él, dándole un placaje al estilo rugby. Los dos cayeron al suelo, Sam encima del asesino, e intentó inmovilizarlo. La navaja había salido por los aires por lo que ahora James estaba desarmado y no podía hacer mucho contra Sam. Intentaba zafarse pero solamente conseguía que mi compañero se enfadara y le propinara un par de puñetazos en su asquerosa cara.

—¡Suéltame, hijo de puta! —gritó James después de un par de golpes de Sam. Éste lo miró con odio.

—Ni en tus sueños. ¡Vas a darme explicaciones! ¡Jake! —me gritó, mirándome igual de furioso—. ¡Mira a ver cómo está Edward, maldita sea!

Joder, Edward. Me acerqué a él corriendo y poniéndome a su lado. Él ya había caído al suelo sin dejar de apretar su herida, pareciendo que intentara cortar la hemorragia, pero era imposible, la sangre seguía saliendo a borbotones. Esto era malo, yo no sabía mucho de medicina, solo lo básico, pero sabía que con la enfermedad que él tenía esto era malo.

—Tío, aguanta —dije mientras intentaba también tapar su herida casi sin éxito—. Vas a estar bien.

Lo miré. Tenía la mirada perdida y boqueaba como pez fuera del agua buscando aire. ¡Joder! Me hacía sentir impotente, no sabía qué hacer. Tendría que llamar a una ambulancia, pero… ¿y si llegaba tarde? No podíamos arriesgarnos demasiado. Eché una ojeada a Sam. Ya había dejado inmovilizado a James y éste ahora sólo soltaba insultos a diestro y siniestro, aunque intentaba darle patadas.

¿Cómo había podido el asesino ese entrar en Forks de nuevo? ¿Cómo los policías no se habían dado cuenta de que él estaba aquí? ¿Era verdad lo de que se había fugado a otro Estado del país? Esta última pregunta era un rumor… el cual era mentira. Siempre había estado aquí, muy bien escondido y esperando el momento para actuar y cometer un asesinato. Tendríamos que llamar a la policía para que se encargara de ese desgraciado o dejaría que Sam se encargara inmediatamente de él.

Un aullido de dolor de Edward me hizo volver a la realidad. Mierda… había hecho demasiada presión en su herida, casi podía tocar su carne por dentro. Dejé de hacer tanta fuerza y vi como Edward respiraba más tranquilo, pero aún así seguía desangrándose sin control. Unos minutos más y caería inconsciente. No había tiempo que perder, tendría que llevarlo yo mismo al hospital. Lo cargué con cuidado y lo metí en el asiento trasero del coche. Sé que me mataría por destrozar el tapizado de su querido Volvo, pero su vida era lo primero.

Un grito lastimero, no de Edward, sino un grito femenino me alertó. Alice se encontraba a escasos metros de nuestra posición, se le había caído la bolsa del supermercado y se tapaba la boca con las dos manos, horrorizada y con las lágrimas amenazando con salir, si no lo habían hecho ya.

Cerré la puerta de copiloto por donde había metido al hermano de la pequeña y me metí en el asiento de conductor. Miré a Alice con pena por verla así, sin embargo ahora teníamos que ser fuertes en esta situación.

—Alice, si vas a venirte mueve el culo al asiento de atrás para atender a Edward y llama a la policía para que venga aquí mientras Sam retiene al desgraciado ese.

La pequeña Cullen no se lo pensó dos veces y fue corriendo, decidida, a ver a su hermano. Entró rápidamente, lo que me dejó anonadado, era muy grácil incluso en estas situaciones. Arranqué el coche, menos mal que las llaves estaban puestas en su sitio, y fui directo al hospital. Había dejado a Sam solo, pero él comprendería que no podíamos que esto se nos escapara de las manos o Edward…moriría. Tragué saliva por ese pensamiento, no le conocía lo suficiente como para ser amigos, pero le tenía respeto, él era muy considerado con Bella. ¡Y Bella! Dios, no me quería imaginar cuando se enterara de esto, si ella ya se encontraba mal porque no estaba segura de lo que podría pasar…

Ahora sus temores se habían hecho realidad.

El cuentakilómetros del coche había alcanzado los 150 km/h, no me importaba si nos pillaba la policía yendo a esa velocidad. Era cuestión de vida o muerte.

Derrapé con el coche al llegar al aparcamiento del hospital y bajé en seguida para que, junto a Alice, pudiéramos cargar a Edward. Abrí la puerta trasera y vi a Alice tapando la herida de su hermano con su pequeña mano y con la otra le pasaba un pañuelo por la cara. Edward estaba empezando a sudar a mares. Esto tenía mala pinta. Los asientos y el suelo estaban cubiertos de sangre de Edward, dando un aspecto lamentable a la tapicería.

Un par de enfermeros acudieron en ayuda, uno de ellos arrastrando una camilla y varios bártulos de medicina y nos ayudaron a poner ahí a Edward sin moverlo demasiado. Los sanitarios se encargaron de cortar la hemorragia de la herida mientras lo llevaban adentro a toda prisa. Alice y yo los seguimos.

—Se ha desmayado —dijo uno de los enfermeros.

—Chicos, vosotros quedaros aquí —nos dijo el otro mientras su compañero pasaba por la puerta de urgencias y desaparecía junto a Edward.

—Pero… ¡es mi hermano! —chilló Alice, llorando y rota de dolor. El chico negó con la cabeza.

—Lo siento. Avisaremos al doctor Cullen.

El enfermero también desapareció por la puerta de urgencias. Vi como Alice se movía por inercia hacia los asientos y se sentaba como si no tuviera vida.

—¿Has llamado a la policía? —pregunté sentándome a su lado

—Sí, mientras tú conducías como un loco —susurró ella y tragó saliva dificultosamente. Se notaba que se le había hecho un nudo en la garganta que le impedía hablar con claridad —. Gracias…

Le sonreí para reconfortarla y miré nuestras manos: estaban cubiertas por la sangre de Edward. Esperaba de todo corazón que se pusiera bien, ese tipo debía seguir con Bella y con su familia, se lo merecía después de todo y, además, ahora mismo le operaban y no podía diñarla ahora. No podía.

Pasaron horas, no sabía cuántas, pero ningún médico salía para darnos alguna noticia, por buena o mala que sea. Esto era desesperante. Y, lo peor de todo, es que ningún familiar o conocido venía para saber el estado de Edward. Bueno, Alice no había llamado a nadie más que a la policía, estaba shockeada en su asiento, con las manos entrelazadas sobre sus muslos y todavía con la sangre de su hermano, con la mirada perdida en el suelo y sin parpadear.

Una tropa de policía entro en el hospital junto a Sam y toda mi pandilla. A la cabeza iba Charlie bastante cabreado, por cierto, pero a la vez preocupado, seguramente por Edward. Sam estaba completamente furioso y los demás intentaban tranquilizarlo. En cuanto nos vieron a Alice y a mí, Charlie se acercó rápidamente.

—¿Cómo está? —preguntó ansioso.

—No sabemos nada —contesté mientras Alice soltaba un sollozo.

Charlie frunció el ceño, más preocupado todavía.

—¿Y James?

—Lo hemos metido en la cárcel y tiene un juicio programado pronto, se le acusa de asesinato en el hospital e intento de asesinato. Lo sentenciarán sin duda alguna.

Alice seguía sollozando cada vez más y más fuerte. Charlie se sentó a su otro lado y la abrazó; ésta se dejó abrazar y escondió su rostro en el pecho del padre de Bella.

—¿Bella lo sabe? —pregunté al cabo de un rato. Charlie se mordió el labio y me miró con lástima.

—Desgraciadamente sí —contestó—. La prensa ha sido muy rápida y ella se ha enterado mientras veía la televisión. No puede tardar mucho…

Suspiré y miré hacia la puerta de urgencias. Nadie salía de allí todavía y cada vez se hacía más desesperante. ¡¿Es que no podían ser más rápidos?!

—Edward…

Los tres nos giramos hacia donde provenía esa voz.

Bella había llegado, más pálida de lo normal y llorando a lágrima viva, pensando, tal vez, en que sus miedos se habían hecho realidad.

**-**

**

* * *

**

**-**

**No tengo perdón de Dios por haber tardado milenios en actualizar y, encima, el capítulo no es demasiado largo, pero de todas formas tenía que cortar ahí. Esto todavía no ha acabado, queda un capítulo y va a ser POV Bella para ver como se siente ella ante todo esto. Intentaré hacerlo un poco largo ya que la mayoría de las peticione son de eso .__.**

**Me parece raro que no haya recibido amenazar por no actualiza, pero supongo que tampoco es para tanto xD**

**Le voy a tener que dar las gracias a _lauramariecullen_ por ofrecerse a ser mi Beta, a pesar de que no tenga mucho que hacer, solo tiene que leer y poco más, jajaja.**

**No tengo nada más que añadir, sólo que nos veremos en el final de este fic que será en el próximo capítulo. Esta historia ya no da para más.**

**¡Hasta la próxima! **

**-**


	19. Chapter 19

**-**

**CAPÍTULO 19**

**Bella's POV**

Pasaba los canales de televisión sin control, tenía la mirada perdida en la pantalla que alumbraba el salón a oscuras. A estas horas de la noche no había nada que hacer y Edward pasaría esta noche con su familia. Se lo merecía, después de todo iban a operarlo dentro de muy poco.

Sonreí ante aquello. Pronto Edward tendría una vida nueva y podrá disfrutarla al máximo, haría cosas que nunca pudo hacer y estaba segura de que estaría encantado por eso. No podía esperar a verle feliz.

Dejé de pasar los canales cuando encontré uno interesante donde hacían _Sexo en Nueva York_, no es que me gustara mucho la serie, pero me hacía gracia. Eran pocas las veces que se emitía esa serie y tendría que aprovechar. Pero este capítulo ya lo había visto, era de los últimos de la última temporada, los anteriores a la película de la serie que habían hecho para emitirla en el cine. No me gustaba la idea de que hicieran una película y seguro que luego harían otra y otra y otra…Hasta cansarse.

Sacudí la cabeza. No sabía por qué estaba pensando en esto. Me concentré en ver el episodio que eran el único que harían y tendría que cambiar de nuevo.

Veinte minutos después ya había acabado y empezaron a pasar publicidad. Cómo lo odiaba, se pasaban cuarenta minutos echando publicidad y luego hacían otra cosa…Cambié el canal, llegando al canal local de Forks. Estaban pasando el noticiario a estas horas de la noche. ¿Había pasado algo? Me quedé mirando la pantalla, escuchando atentamente.

Mi corazón se disparó rápidamente al ver a mi padre enfocado en la pantalla y hablando con el reportero. Conforme hablaba mi corazón parecía querer salirse de mi cuerpo y sentía un nudo en la garganta, pero cuando nombró a Edward mi alma cayó a los pies. Y fue mucho peor cuando la cámara grabó imágenes de un gran charco de sangre y luego a un chico muy grande, que reconocí como a Sam, el amigo de Jacob, cogiendo fuertemente al asesino del hospital, James. En las noticias siguieron comentando que James había agredido a Edward apuñalándolo en el pecho, cerca de su corazón, y que lo habían llevado al hospital de urgencia.

El aire comenzó a faltar en mi cuerpo y estaba muy pálida. Cogí el mando para apagar la televisión y el salón quedó completamente a oscuras. Subí las piernas al sofá para abrazarme a mí misma. ¿Cómo había sucedido esto? Me pregunté mientras mis ojos estaban clavados en el suelo con las lágrimas cayendo por mis mejillas. Él no podía…No, no podía creerlo. James escapó a Oregón, tampoco podía estar aquí. ¡Todo era mentira!

Me quedé completamente inmóvil durante un largo tiempo intentando asimilarlo todo. No…Me negaba a creerlo, esto debería ser un sueño. Edward ahora estaría disfrutando con su familia y después estaría en el hospital esperando a su operación. Todo esto tenía que ser irreal.

El teléfono de la cocina sonó, me levanté como alma en pena para cogerlo, seguramente sería Charlie y no me equivoqué, pude escuchar su voz a través del teléfono cuando lo cogí.

—¡Bella!

—Papá… — contesté con la voz ahogada —. ¿Dónde está Edward?

—Acabo de llegar al hospital, Bella… — la voz de mi padre sonaba muy triste —. Me han dicho que Edward todavía está en el quirófano — un sollozo escapó de mis labios al escuchar aquello —. Bella, cariño, tranquilízate.

—V-voy a-a ir al ho-hospital ahora — tartamudeé sintiendo otra vez el nudo en la garganta. Cada vez me resultaba más difícil hablar. No le di tiempo a mi padre para que contestara, colgué el teléfono y, sacando las fuerzas que se escapaban de mi cuerpo, me di prisa en vestirme, coger el coche y conducir rumbo al hospital. Le exigí mucho a mi camioneta para que se diera prisa pero no estaba por la labor de subir la velocidad y nunca lo haría.

Me sequé las lágrimas con una mano mientras conducía con la mirada fija en la carretera. Estaba empezando a chispear y el cristal delantero del coche empezaba a mojarse impidiendo la visibilidad poco a poco. Saqué los limpiaparabrisas para quitar el agua de lluvia del cristal, apreté más el pedal del coche, quería llegar ya al hospital para ver a Edward. Pensar en él me hacía querer llorar otra vez, pero ahora no podía hacerlo, tenía que llegar a urgencias.

Llegué cuando la lluvia ya estaba cayendo fuerte. Salí de la camioneta y me di prisa en entrar dentro. Me mojé con la lluvia un poco y ni me molesté en secarme cuando entré. Todo estaba lleno de policías, incluso los amigos de Jacob estaban allí.

—Bella — me llamó Sam y lo vi acercarse a mí.

—Sam…

—Edward todavía no ha salido. Charlie, Jacob y la hermana de Edward están en la sala de espera.

Asentí dándole las gracias y me encaminé hacia la sala de espera. Sentía todas las miradas de los policías y los amigos de Jacob en mi espalda mientras me alejaba hacia la sala de espera. Mientras me acercaba pensaba en lo que le había dicho a Edward cuando nos saltamos las clases para que le dijera porqué me sentía extraña. Tal vez me estaba refiriendo a esto cuando se lo dije…no era nada bueno, sino todo lo contrario. Me mordí el labio y empecé a llorar otra vez.

Llegué a la sala de espera donde, efectivamente, mi padre, Jacob y Alice estaban allí. Miré la puerta de entrada al quirófano y solté un sollozo.

—Edward… — susurré. Caí al suelo de rodillas por el dolor que sentía en mi interior. Todavía no había salido y eso me hacía pensar en lo peor, las cosas se estaban complicando y yo no podía hacer nada, sólo esperar.

—Bella — me llamó Jacob corriendo a mi lado y ayudándome a levantarme —. Lo siento, Bella…No pudimos hacer mucho con él, James se nos adelantó…

—¿Por qué…? — pregunté ida. Miré a Jacob, él estaba cubierto de sangre, sobre todo sus manos. Mi amigo se dio cuenta y suspiró.

—Intenté cortarle la hemorragia, Bella — habló nervioso, le temblaba un poco la voz —. Hice lo que pude, pero perdía mucha sangre, hasta se desmayó.

Jacob se mordió el labio. Alice soltó otro sollozo mientras mi padre la abrazaba intentando reconfortarla. Jacob me abrazó a mí cuando fue mi turno de jadear otra vez. Jacob me llevó a las sillas para que pudiera sentarme y lo hizo junto a mí sin dejar de abrazar mi cuerpo tembloroso.

Cerré los ojos apoyando mi cabeza en el pecho de Jacob, necesitaba tranquilizarme y pensar que Edward iba a salir de esta, por su bien y por el de todos, él tenía que empezar una nueva vida y nada se lo podía impedir. Jacob me estrechó más contra sus brazos y eso me calmó un poco, mi amigo me reconfortaba mucho y estaba agradecida por ello.

Entre la calidez del cuerpo de Jacob, mis pensamientos de que todo iba a salir bien y que estaba un poco más tranquila (y que aun así iba a estar demasiado preocupada) me dormí, no supe cuándo lo hice, pero no me enteré de nada más durante un buen rato.

**···**

—¡No! ¡NO!

Alguien gritó haciendo que me sobresaltara en mi asiento. Los brazos de Jacob todavía estaban en torno a mi cuerpo y me apretaron para evitar que cayera al suelo.

El grito provenía de Emmett, conocía su voz perfectamente, y su tono de voz no era buena señal, había sido un grito lastimero. Luego, escuché unos sollozos provenientes de varias personas y, entonces, abrí los ojos. Frente a mí se encontraban toda la familia Cullen: Alice mirando al suelo con la mirada perdida con Jasper abrazándola intentando que volviera en sí; Emmett teniendo convulsiones en todo su cuerpo, quizá estuviera sollozando, pero con ganas de querer golpear a alguien. Rosalie estaba tranquilizando a su pareja, o al menos lo intentaba; y Esme estaba llorando a moco tendido mientras Carlisle la abrazaba y le susurraba cosas tranquilizadoras. Me fijé en que la bata de médico de Carlisle estaba llena de sangre y su rostro se mostraba impasible y muy pálido, más de lo normal.

Entonces me temí lo peor.

—Bella… — susurró Jacob.

—¿Qué ha…? — no terminé la pregunta —. Edward…¿Dónde está?

—Edward…Él está…

—¡Lo voy a matar, maldita sea! — volvió a gritar Emmett y golpeó la pared con fuerza haciendo un pequeño agujero. Varios agentes de policía, incluido mi padre, se lanzaron a por él ya que Rosalie no podía hacer nada.

Las lágrimas empezaron a desbordarse de mis ojos. No hacía falta que me dijeran nada…Edward estaba muerto. Mi cuerpo tembló por los sollozos y muchas más lágrimas salieron de mis ojos sin control. Me mordí el labio para evitar gritar.

—Bella, tranquila… — siguió susurrando Jacob. Podía sentir que él también estaba dolido, su voz lo delataba.

Cerré los ojos para evitar que más lágrimas cayeran pero era imposible. Él me dijo que no iba a pasar nada, él mismo me lo dijo y ahora…Ahora estaba muerto. Sentí un gran dolor en el pecho, más bien en el corazón, creía que se había roto en mil pedazos, pero seguía latiendo, ahora más rápido de lo normal por lo que estaba sintiendo.

Escondí mi rostro en el fuerte pecho de Jacob y mis manos apretaron la tela de su camiseta con fuerza mientras las lágrimas mojaban por completo mis mejillas y gemidos y jadeos de dolor salían desde lo más profundo de mi garganta, desgarrándola.

Esto tenía que ser un sueño, él me dijo que todo iba a salir bien. ¡Me lo dijo él mismo! No puede haber muerto…

No podía…

**···**

—Despierta, Bella — me susurró la voz de Jacob. Abrí los ojos y me los restregué con las manos para despejarme; sentía como los dedos se me mojaban por las lágrimas que había tirado. Miré alrededor, seguíamos en la sala de espera de hospital con la única diferencia de que ahora no había ni un alma, sólo estábamos Jacob y yo. Miré a mi amigo; estaba mirándome también, pero preocupado. Levantó el brazo para secarme las lágrimas.

—Deja de llorar, Bella, no te despertabas y llorabas y gritabas cosas incoherentes sin parar. ¿Has tenido una pesadilla?

Asentí con la cabeza quedamente, sin comprender mucho, todavía estaba dormida.

—¿Dónde están los demás? — pregunté con la voz ronca.

Jacob sonrió ampliamente. ¿Cómo podía estar así si Edward ha…?

Espera…

—¿Y Edward?

—Todos están viendo a Edward — contestó Jacob —. Está fuera de peligro desde hace una hora. Yo he intentado despertarte pero me era imposible. Venga, vamos a verle, seguro que él está ansioso por decirte que todo está bien.

Yo lo escuchaba perpleja, asimilando todas y cada una de sus palabras. ¿Edward…estaba vivo? Entonces, ¿todo había sido una pesadilla de verdad?

Me levanté de la silla de un salto y, con mi mala suerte, me tropecé y caí al suelo. Jacob se levantó detrás de mí para levantarme mientras se reía por mi torpeza. Pero eso no me importaba.

¡Edward estaba vivo!

Jacob me guió por los pasillos para llegar a la UCI donde estaba Edward. Jacob me contó que Edward estaba fuera de peligro pero que de todas maneras tenían que estabilizarlo hasta que todo pasara de verdad. Cualquier mínimo movimiento podía hacerle daño y eso era muy malo para él.

Carlisle salió de una habitación (a la que nosotros íbamos ahora) y sonrió cuando nos vio acercarnos. La cara de felicidad de Carlisle contrastaba con la de sufrimiento que había visto en mi pesadilla. Eso me alivió todavía más y mostré una sonrisa.

—Por fin despiertas, Bella — me dijo Carlisle y yo no hice otra cosa que sonrojarme. Pude escuchar la risa de Jacob por lo bajini. El padre de Edward también rió.

—¿Están todos dentro? — preguntó Jacob.

—Sí, todavía siguen dentro — contestó Carlisle.

La risa ruidosa de Emmett se escuchó a través de la puerta. De los gritos de dolor de Emmett en mi sueño a esas risas suyas atronadoras había mucha diferencia. Mi pesadilla había sido tan vivida que esto de ahora me parecía irreal, todos estaban tan contestos…Y yo ahora también.

—Entrar, yo tengo que ir a ver a un compañero mío que está revisando el expediente de Edward. Nos vemos luego, chicos.

Carlisle se hizo a un lado, nos esquivó y se marchó desapareciendo por el pasillo. Jake pasó un brazo alrededor de mí, mirándome sonriente, y abrió la puerta. Todo el jaleo que se escuchaba dentro paró de repente y todos miraron hacia la puerta.

No me gustaba que toda la atención de la gente estuviera sobre mí, pero esta vez me daba igual, yo estaba pendiente mirando a Edward y me olvidé de todo lo demás. Me encontré con los ojos verdes de Edward mirándome esperanzado pero también cansado por todo lo que había pasado. Me acerqué lentamente a él mientras lo miraba. Estaba tumbado en la cama tapado con la ropa del hospital y con una fina sábana, pares de tubos estaban conectados a su cuerpo — eso no era nada agradable para mí —, su piel estaba más blanca de lo normal y su pelo estaba desordenado y sin brillo. Parecía haber estado al borde de la muerte de verdad pero ya había pasado todo. Quería lanzarme a sus brazos para abrazarle pero recordé las palabras de Jacob: cualquier mínimo movimiento podía ser malo para él. Todos seguían en silencio cuando ya estuve a su lado; sólo se escuchaba el pitido del cardiógrafo que indicaba el ritmo del corazón de Edward. Nuestras miradas no se desconectaron ni un momento. Edward sonrió, o hizo un intento porque le salió una mueca de dolor, cuando pasé mi mano por su frente perlada de sudor.

—Hola — susurré sonriendo.

—Hola… — contestó Edward con la voz pastosa.

Ahora que lo tenía más cerca podía ver que sus ojos se iluminaban a cada segundo que me veía. Mi mano seguía pasando por su rostro, tocando cara poro de su piel con cuidado de no dañarle, y esta vez él mostró una sonrisa de verdad.

Estábamos tan metidos en nuestro mundo que no me di cuenta de que todos se habían ido hasta que escuché el sonido de la puerta cerrándose. Giré un poco la cabeza para confirmar mis sospechas y escuché a Edward reírse en voz baja. Lo miré de vuelta.

—Parece que nos quieren dejar a solas — dijo Edward ahora con la voz más normal. Se ve que tenía ganas de verme, estaba más alegre.

—Sí… — y sin decir nada más me puse a llorar descontroladamente, las lágrimas mojando toda mi cara. Edward se alarmó e intentó levantarse pero yo puse una mano por delante para que se estuviera quieto. Edward se mantuvo medio levantado con sus brazos apoyados sobre el colchón, mirándome con preocupación.

—¿Qué tienes, Bella? — preguntó con ansiedad.

—¡Maldita sea, Edward! ¡Acuéstate! — dije con la voz ahogada y enfadada, aunque no se notó demasiado. Él obedeció sin saber muy bien lo que pasaba. Sonreí amargamente —. Pensé que..que... — sorbí por la nariz. Ya no podía ni hablar —. Pensé que ya no te vería más…Yo…tuve una pesadilla y…y era tan real.

Volví a llorar otra vez, tapándome el rostro con las manos. Parecía idiota, lo sé, y Edward no decía nada. Sentí que me cogía de las muñecas para apartar mis manos de mi cara. Lo miré con mis ojos ahogados en lágrimas que me hacían ver con dificultad. Él secó mis lágrimas como pudo y yo lo miré como tonta. ¿Cómo podía moverse si estaba medio muerto?

—Bella — me llamó —. Tú me das fuerzas para hacer todo esto.

—Yo…

—No quiero verte así — continuó hablando. Se volvió a acostar en la cama lentamente para no hacerse daño —. Perdóname, por todo lo que ha pasado. No debí…no puedo ponerte en este estado porque no quiero y odio verte como estás.

Me quedé muda, apretando mis labios para contener las lágrimas que querían salir otra vez. Sólo se escuchaba el pitido del cardiograma, un sonido poco normal de un corazón, pero el de Edward era así.

—Bella — Edward me llamó de nuevo y lo miré —. ¿Vas a perdonarme?

Sonreí.

—¿Por qué tendría que perdonarte?

—Porque seguro que si hubiera muerto me estarías recriminando porque te dije que no iba a pasar nada y, mira, aquí estamos.

Sonrió inocentemente y yo me reí. A veces me recordaba a Emmett, se ponía a hacer bromas en momentos como este, bueno, si eran hermanos, algo se le tendría que haber pegado de él.

Me sequé las lágrimas que se me habían quedado y sacudí la cabeza.

—Tonto — susurré. Esta vez rió Edward.

No pudimos hacer nada más, la puerta se abrió y apareció Carlisle junto a Eleazar, los dos con cara de estar felices pero aun así preocupados. Los dos se pusieron al otro lado de la cama ya que yo ocupaba el otro.

—¿Cómo te sientes ahora, Edward? — preguntó Eleazar.

—Mucho mejor — respondió Edward, contento.

—No te habrás movido mucho, ¿no? — preguntó esta vez su padre. Edward y yo nos enviamos miradas cómplices y miramos a Carlisle; él tenía una ceja arqueada como si nos hubiera pillado.

—Entonces, si estás mejor podremos sacarte de la UCI en uno o dos días — siguió hablando Eleazar mientras apuntaba cosas en su carpeta.

—Está bien — se limitó Edward a contestar.

—Hay una cosa que quiero comentar antes de irme — Eleazar miró a Carlisle. Éste se cruzó de brazos y miró a Edward. Su compañero también lo miró. ¿Sería algo malo? Edward contrajo su cara, esperando a que viniera algo malo como yo pensaba —. Estás fuera de peligro ahora que te hemos estabilizado por la herida que tiene, pero en tu estado es peligroso hacerte la operación que teníamos planeada para ya.

Edward dejó de respirar en ese momento y yo creo que también lo hice. Bueno, Eleazar tenía razón, si le operaban ahora podría haber muchas más complicaciones…Miré a Edward y le cogí de la mano. Él me apretó suavemente los dedos al sentirme y me miró.

—¿Y cuándo podrá ser la próxima vez? — preguntó Edward sin apartar su mirada de mí. Me gustaría saber qué estaba pensando ahora.

—Eso tendremos que hablarlo en un par de meses.

—¿Tanto tiempo? — pregunté. Eleazar asintió con la cabeza.

—Hasta que la herida sane del todo. Me tengo que ir, chicos, me necesitan en la otra punta del edificio.

Revolvió el pelo de Edward con una mano como si fuera un niño pequeño y se fue. Carlisle nos miró en cuanto su amigo se fue.

—La próxima vez que me mintáis hacerlo más discretamente, por favor — dijo Carlisle seriamente pero con una sonrisa en el rostro.

—Vale, papá — contestamos los dos a la vez.

Y después los tres nos reímos.

**···**

Edward salió del hospital una semana después. Ahora le tocaba descansar en casa algunos días más antes de volver de nuevo al instituto. Su familia se dedicó completamente a cuidarlo, incluso Edward se agobió con tanta atención y eso me hacía reír, sobre todo con las caras que ponía cuando Emmett le intentaba dar de comer haciendo el avioncito.

—Mira, abre la boca así. ¡Aaaaah! — Emmett abrió una gran boca que me hizo reír. Edward estaba cruzado de brazos y lo miraba de mala manera. Al final acabó escondiendo su rostro en el hueco entre mi hombro y mi cuello. Yo seguí riéndome y Emmett intentaba meterle el cubierto con la comida en la boca a Edward.

Esme entró en la habitación de Edward y nos encontró así en la cama. Ella ahora se encargaba de que su hijo estuviera tranquilo, se preocupaba mucho de él.

—Emmett, deja a tu hermano tranquilo si no quiere comer.

—¡Pero míralo! Está en los huesos — dijo Emmett estirando la piel del brazo de Edward.

Alice, aunque era un torbellino con patas, no molestó tanto a Edward como hacía su otro hermano pero se emocionó comprando ropa a Edward diciendo que necesitaba un cambio y tirando su ropa vieja y como Edward no podía moverse no tuvo impedimentos. Jasper y Rosalie fueron más comprensivos y venían de vez en cuando — cada vez que podían — para visitar a Edward. Tanya y Jacob también venían a veces para ver cómo estaba. Yo estaba casi todos los días con Edward a petición de él, Charlie no puso ninguna pega en que me quedara incluso a dormir, él estaba más ocupado estando con Billy y Harry Clearwater viendo los partidos en televisión.

Edward ya se estaba quejando de que no sentía las piernas en su quinto día en cama, sólo se levantaba para ir al baño y poco más.

—Se me van a partir las piernas cuando las mueva y consiga salir de aquí — dijo Edward. Estábamos solos en su habitación, ya era de noche y hoy me iba a quedar a dormir aquí, otra vez.

Me reí por su comentario.

—Espera unos días más. Pronto podrás salir de aquí sin que te duela nada.

—Cada día se me hace eterno — murmuró Edward, acomodándose sobre los almohadones. Me acosté a su lado. Todavía no teníamos ganas de dormir, estábamos completamente desvelados y eran casi las dos de la mañana.

—Ya verás cómo se pasa pronto — dije pasando mis dedos por su mejilla. Él besó la palma de mi mano que estaba sobre su piel y luego me acercó a su cuerpo para poder besarme. Estuvimos así unos minutos, no sabía cuántos, hasta que Edward se separó por prudencia. A él se le disparaba el corazón cuando me besaba, igual que a mí, pero su corazón no era el mismo que el mío.

—Uy — dijo Edward.

—Vas mejorando — dije riendo. Él me miró divertido.

—Dentro de poco se acabarán las preocupaciones — susurró. Se acomodó de nuevo en la cama sin dejar de mirarme. Luego, sonrió y yo también lo hice.

Pasaron dos días más y Edward por fin pudo salir de la cama para moverse. Volvió al instituto un día después, todo volvió a la normalidad, bueno, no del todo…a veces tenía alguno de sus ataques y le obligaban a medicarse. Ahora nos tocaba concentrarnos en las clases para nuestros exámenes finales, tendríamos muy poca fiesta aunque Emmett insistía en hacer una por la recuperación de su hermano. Al grandullón parece importarle poco los exámenes.

Un mes después Carlisle nos avisó de que James iba a ser juzgado en Seattle y tendríamos que ir para dar los hechos. Fuimos a Seattle el día del juicio, Sam y Jacob nos acompañaron también por ser testigos del intento de asesinato de Edward, varios médicos del hospital también fueron por el asesinato del médico y la enfermera. James fue declarado culpable y le condenaron a cincuenta años de cárcel. Eso fue poco para todos nosotros, él se merecía más que cincuenta años por todo lo que había hecho. James enfureció e incluso escupió en el suelo de forma grosera delante del juez. Por último nos miró a nosotros y enviándole una mirada asesina a Carlisle y Edward; ellos no se inmutaron, sabían que todo había acabado.

El verano estaba a la vuelta de la esquina y estábamos en plenos exámenes finales. Todos nos esforzamos al máximo para sacar buenas notas y para poder disfrutar del verano sin ningún problema. Entre todos habíamos decidido irnos de viaje a Europa, concretamente a Grecia, para pasar unas merecidas vacaciones lejos de las preocupaciones y los problemas. Por suerte, salimos adelante en nuestros exámenes con buenas notas y Carlisle y Esme ya nos esperaban con los brazos abiertos para irnos de viaje. Charlie dio el visto bueno para irme y solamente me deseó que lo pasara bien.

Nos quedamos en una de las islas de Grecia. El paisaje era, simplemente, maravilloso; la playa era fantástica y la gente era muy amable. Nos quedamos por tres semanas, no teníamos ninguna prisa en irnos de allí. Estábamos encantados con este lugar.

**···**

Ver la playa por la noche desde el balcón del hotel era mágico. El cielo estaba completamente despejado y la luz de la luna se reflejaba en el agua cristalina y en la arena blanca.

Sentí unos brazos rodear mi cintura firmemente, el aliento de Edward me golpeaba el cuello cuando apoyó su barbilla sobre mi hombro. Giré la cabeza para mirarlo, él me devolvía la mirada con intensidad.

—¿En qué piensas? — me preguntó.

—En nada. Sólo veía el paisaje.

Edward sonrió.

—¿Te gusta?

—No tengo palabras para describir todo esto.

—Es el lugar más hermoso que hemos podido encontrar — dijo Edward apretando sus brazos en torno a mi cintura. Aspiró mi aroma hundiendo su rostro en mi cuello, cosa que me hizo cosquillas y me encogí sobre él, riendo. Edward me miró con diversión para después besarme con ternura.

—He hablado con Carlisle — dijo Edward después de separarse de mí y llevándome dentro de la habitación.

—¿Sobre qué? — pregunté.

—¿Te acuerdas en el hospital cuando Eleazar mencionó que hablaríamos sobre la operación? — asentí —. Bueno, pues, él ha hablado con mi padre y luego me lo ha dicho a mí.

—¿Es algo bueno?

Edward acarició mi mejilla.

—En cuanto volvamos a Estados Unidos. Pero yo tendré que ir a Houston porque han trasladado allí a Eleazar.

—Bueno, al menos ya podrás tener una nueva vida — dije contenta y me lancé a sus brazos. Edward me abrazó con fuerza y contento de que todo al final haya salido como quisimos.

Esta vez no tenía ningún presentimiento, ni bueno ni malo, porque sabía que todo había acabado para bien y también sabía que, en cuanto pisáramos de nuevo Estados Unidos, la vida de todos cambiaría, para los Cullen y para mí. Sólo era cuestión de tiempo.

**-**

* * *

**-**

**Y se acabó.**

**Tengo que confesar que me he arrepentido de matar a Edward en el último momento, porque iba a hacerlo en serio, no me tengáis manía por eso que ahora le he dejado vivir. **

**Debo decir que, como siempre, no me ha gustado el resultado y este menos porque es el final de la historia. Los finales nunca se me han dado bien y este me ha salido como el culo, a mi opinión xD. Ya me juzgaréis los demás, podéis tirarme tomazatos, ramos de flores, dinero...lo que sea, todo es bienvenido :)**

**Por otra parte, me alegro de haber terminado ya porque creía que esto no se iba a terminar nunca, por suerte todo ha acabado. Doy las gracias a toda la gente que ha tenido la molestia de aguantarme y leer el fic, tenéis paciencia, ¿eh? xD**

**Voy a seguir con los otros dos fics que tengo en proceso y algún día colgaré el nuevo que escribí que, por cierto, el fic no va a ser idea mía, si no de una amiga que seguro que está esperando a que lo publique para leerlo.**

**Gracias de nuevo a todos los que se pasan por aquí. Nos veremos muy pronto, juju.**


	20. NOTA

**NOTA MUY IMPORTANTE**

No está en mis principios escribir notas en por lo que sea pero esta vez tengo que hacerlo por si alguien se pregunta por qué voy a tardar MÁS tiempo de lo que tardo normalmente en escribir mis historias.

Bien…el día 20 de abril por fin nació mi hijo, lo cual estoy muy contento aunque aquí no lo parezca, y debido a eso voy a tener que abandonar las historias por un tiempo muy largo. O más bien, tiempo indefinido. Si por alguna casualidad veis más adelante alguna actualización es porque he tenido tiempo que he sacado por algún lado, pero lo más seguro es que no haya nada.

¿Volveré? Pues no lo sé ciertamente, puede que sí y puede que no, depende de cómo se me presenten las cosas. La verdad me gustaría terminar las dos historias que me quedan y ya si puedo vuelvo a escribir algunas nuevas más pero, como ya he dicho, no sé si volveré.

No tengo mucho más que decir, por lo que me despido hasta aquí. Muchas gracias a todos esos reviews que me felicitaron porque iba a ser padre hace tiempo, ahora lo soy de verdad :)

Bueno, nos veremos…algún día.


End file.
